Moxie
by Avery Shane
Summary: Bella's best friend is Alice Cullen. She knows that Alice's brothers are in the band Tidal Dreams and her brother, Edward, is the world's heartthrob. What happens when, after five years of friendship with Alice, Bella meets the band?AH
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so keep an open mind :)**

"How about "The Cullen's Corner?" my best friend Alice suggested.

I laughed, "Oh that's perfect!" (Note my sarcasm)

You're probably wondering what we're talking about. You know all those celebrity magazines with the headlines, "Brangelina on the Rocks," "25 Hottest Bachelors."? I've been asked to be an intern for not one but six of them. SIX!!! Now I know what you're thinking, "Wow that is so awesome!" Sorry to burst your bubble it's not. All these magazines just want me for my address book. My best friend is Alice Cullen. It was two months into my freshman year when I met Alice. I was in the lunch room.

~Flashback~

"_Hi," said an unfamiliar voice. I am Isabella Swan, the dork of Forks High School and no one ever talked to me. I looked up to see a short and by short I mean SHORT girl standing in front of me. She was wearing stylish clothes and I was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Her hair stuck out from every direction and was ink black._

"_Hello," I replied softly._

"_May I sit here?" she asked. I was surprised, no one sat by me. At that moment Lauren Mallory and her wannabe twin Jessica Stanley walked over. Great there goes a hope of actually having a friend._

"_Hi, you're new, everyone knows to stay away from Swan," Lauren sneered. I sighed and picked up my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_, getting ready to ignore their conversation._

"_Yes I'm new but I'd rather sit with someone with substance rather than a blonde bimbo," the pixie-like girl said setting her food at the table and sitting down. _

_Lauren and Jessica mouths were open in shock._

_Pixie, I named her, ignored them, "Hi I'm Alice."_

"_Isabella Swan, call me Bella though," I replied setting _Wuthering Heights_ down._

"_Do they always act like that?" Alice asked jerking her thumb in the direction of Jessica and Lauren who had walked away and were now glaring at me._

"_The glaring or the bitchiness?" I asked._

"_Both, I can't stand them already," Alice said smiling._

_I returned the smile and we've been friends ever since._

I know you are wondering why is she important? It's actually her brother; Edward Cullen the musical heartthrob. Edward, along with Emmett, Alice and Edward's other sibling, and Jasper Whitlock, is the band Tide's Wish.

You got it; they want the dirt on the Cullens behind closed doors. You want to know the funniest thing? I'm going to college to be a kindergarten teacher.

I couldn't be a help to the tabloids even if I wanted to. I've never met Edward, Emmett, or Jasper. The only members of the Cullen family I have met are Alice, of course, Esme, Alice's mother, and Carlisle, Alice's father. They moved to Forks after the boys hit the big time for privacy.

Alice told me she picked me as a friend because she had a feeling we were going to be best friends. Over the summer of freshman year I let Alice give me a makeover. Needless to say we became very popular sophomore year and the rest of high school.

Now I'm nineteen and at UW majoring in Education. Alice, also nineteen, is here for fashion design; she claims she's the next big thing. If there's one thing I've learned is never bet against Alice, she always wins. Alice and I only have each other because you never know when someone is trying to get their "15 minutes of fame."

We were discussing the ridiculous proposition from the tabloids on our way home to Forks. It's Christmas and I'm spending it with Alice, Carlisle, and Esme, don't worry I'll visit Charlie. My mother, Renee, has Phil in Florida and my father, Charlie, has Sue, Leah, and Seth in La Push. Alice and I are in my Nissan Altima hybrid, I know nice right?

"I can see you first headline, 'A look inside the family behind Tidal Dreams' heartthrob, Edward Cullen!'" Alice teased.

"I think Cullen's Corner is more dynamic," I replied with faux seriousness. Alice and I were like sisters. We called each other's parents Mom and Dad. We were entering our wonderful teenage hometown, Forks, Washington.

"Don't miss the road," Alice reminded me. The Cullens lived in a secluded area for privacy, not that the boys came home.

"I won't, at least I hope I won't," I joked.

"There!" Alice shouted loudly. There goes my right ear.

"Ouch! I know, I know," I grumbled turning into the long driveway. I took the twists in the driveway quickly, the Cullen driving habits have rubbed off on me.

We reached the house and we saw Esme waiting by the window. She jumped up when she saw my car and ran outside. Alice and I exited the car.

"My girls are home!" Esme exclaimed giving Alice a hug and then me.

"We at least it's not raining or snowing or sleeting or—" Alice said

"Alice be quiet," Esme chided. I laughed as Alice looked down ashamed.

"Who else is here?" Alice asked as we climbed the stairs to the house. I looked around for the first time and saw a silver Volvo and a red Jeep in the driveway.

"You'll see," Esme said in a sing-song voice. Alice and I exchanged wary glances.

"Okay," we said showing our wariness.

"Come on, come on," Esme rushed. Alice and I walked in removing our gloves and hats. I heard a gasp and turned around

There sitting on the couch were the members of Tide's Wish.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What did you think? Review Please!

~Avery Shane


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hey I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, added alerts, or added to their favorite.**

**Here's the next chapter...I wouldn't expect to be getting updates like this though :P  
**

* * *

Recap:

I heard a gasp and turned around. There sitting on the couch were the members of Tide's Wish.

* * *

Emmett and Jasper's faces were covered in surprise and Edward's face was angry.

"The first holiday we come home and you have to ruin it Alice by bring home a new friend. Now we are going to have her following us around like a golden retriever," Edward spat in his velvet-like voice glaring at me.

"Mom I thought you said you taught them to be gentlemen," Alice said unaffected by Edward's words. Meanwhile I was trying to conceal my amusement.

"I thought so too," Esme said shooting her own daggers at Edward.

"I can't believe he would insult her so hmm…shall we jog his memory," Alice said to no one in particular. She grabbed my arm and dragged us up the stairs.

"How are we supposed to jog his memory when he hasn't met me?" I asked.

"Silly I gave them the first picture which you happened to be in," Alice said.

Oh god, freshman year they're going to remember my frizzy hair. I remember the picture like it was yesterday and let me tell you it's not pretty.

"Plus they were home frequently freshman year you just didn't know. They hid and snuck around. Eventually they got tired of living like that so they left before the end of freshman year," Alice explained as she entered her room picking up the picture of us.

"Wait, they've seen me without knowing it?" I asked.

"Duh, they have to eat and use the bathroom," Alice said tugging me back downstairs.

So, I potentially could have run into the boys this whole time. Huh, well they're in for a surprise I guess.

We hit the bottom of the stairs and the boys looked up, Edward still irritated.

"Here," Alice said giving Edward the picture because he was in the middle.

"This is your little friend. Who is she?" Edward asked.

"That's Bella Swan," Alice said pointing at the picture, "and that is Bella Swan," she continued pointing at me.

The boys kept looking back and forth between me and the picture. Not believing what they were seeing.

"Yes, well if you don't mind observation hours are over," I said smiling sweetly. Emmett's laugh boomed through the house.

"I like her already," he said coming over a wrapping me in a bear hug.

"Can't…breathe…Emmett," I squeaked out.

"Right sorry," Emmett apologized.

"Anyway," I said stepping back taking me jacket off and hanging it up.

"Bella! No wonder why you wouldn't show me your outfit it is amazing!" Alice exclaimed circling me for a better look.

I was in dark wash skinny jeans, black heeled boots, and a button-down green long-sleeved shirt with a white tank top peeking out.

"Thanks Alice," I said, "Oh, Alice when are we getting our stuff out?"

"Oh I forgot," Alice said, "I really don't want to go out there."

We looked at each other and had the same thought. We turned to the boys who were still looking at us and we put on our puppy dog faces. Esme and Carlisle entered at the same time trying not to laugh.

"Boy could you please, please get our bags?" I asked.

"Please?" Alice added.

Their faces were priceless. They went into a daze and we knew we had them.

"Umm…sure," Jasper said in his quiet voice getting up. I noticed he was in jeans and a gray long-sleeve shirt which went well with his blond hair and blue eyes. Emmett has dark-brown curly hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt over a black long-sleeve shirt and jeans. Edward was wearing a green long-sleeve button-down and jeans which complimented his emerald green eyes and bronze-like hair.

I laughed and they looked at me.

"We match," I said pointing to Edward. He looked down and back at me. Everyone started laughing and Edward turned around walking outside.

"Wonder what his damage is," Emmett said.

"He might need the keys," I mused. Alice and I put up our right hands. We counted down from five and when we put the last finger down Edward walked through the door. Alice and I giggled while Jasper and Emmett were in awe.

"Here," I said tossing the keys to Edward.

"Let's go," Edward ordered and the other boys followed. As soon as the door shut Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"You double-teamed them…That's not fair," Esme said between laughs.

"It's cold outside," Alice said justifying it.

The boys came back in carrying our suitcases.

"What is in here? Bricks?" Emmet complained.

"Oh shush and take them to our room," Alice said.

"Our room?" Jasper echoed.

"Well it gives me comfort to know you haven't been in my room since you all left. We set up a whole new bed in my room to make it our room," Alice said motioning between the two of us.

"Great we get the crazy girl all the time," Edward muttered following Jasper and Emmett upstairs.

"Heard that," I called back.

"That went over better than hoped," Carlisle commented quietly.

"Yes and you two," Alice said accusingly to her parents. "You could have warned me, then Bella would have been dolled-up even more."

"Why would I need to be 'dolled-up'?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," Alice said rushing upstairs.

"I'm going to go unpack," I said to Esme and Carlisle turning and heading for the stairs. I turned to start up the stair and knock into something solid. I started falling but stopped. I looked up to see the emerald orbs staring down at me and arms wrapped securely around me. I felt a shock running through my body.

"Watch yourself," Edward said quietly as he steadied me. He seemed to forget he had his arms around me as he locked me in his sights.

I cleared my throat and looked away blushing. I looked down at his arms around my waist and back at Edward.

"Sorry," he muttered letting go and walking around me.

"Of course," I replied and headed up the stairs.

* * *

**What'd you think? Do you want another point of view? Edward? Review please, they make me happy. Seriously I actually did a little dance after seeing I got 2 reviews. I'm really not kidding :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for reading. So...I realized that I forgot to add a disclaimer so:**

**Disclaimer: I fortunately (yes, I mean fortunately) I do not own Twilight. Could you think of the hell I would go through if I did jeez...  
**

Recap:

I cleared my throat and looked away blushing. I looked down at his arms around my waist and back at Edward.

"Sorry," he muttered letting go and walking around me.

"Of course," I replied and headed up the stairs.

* * *

I passed Emmett and Jasper on my way to our room. I walked in and Alice was already putting stuff away.

"Hey," she said looking up beaming.

"Why are you smiling like that? Alice, what are you up to?" I asked. When ever she smiled like that bad things happened.

"What? Bella, I have no idea what you're talking about," Alice said returning to her suitcase.

"Girls, I have cookies!" Esme called.

"Coming Mom!" we yelled back. We headed downstairs. When we got in the kitchen the boys were digging into the cookies.

"Emmett leave some for the girls," Esme scolded.

"Sworry," Emmett mumbled. Everyone laughed.

"Here you go," Esme said giving Alice and I our glasses of milk and a plate of cookies. I looked to see Alice not focused. I followed her line-of-sight and found Jasper. Jasper's eyes were exactly like Alice's, full of love. I pulled Alice over to the table where the boys were sitting. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were on one side while Alice and I were on the other side. Carlisle and Esme were at the ends. Edward was once again glaring at me.

"So…," Emmett said.

"So Alice, how long have you and Jasper been going out," I said nonchalantly pulling it off pretty well if I say so myself. Alice and Jasper both almost choked on their cookies.

I heard Edward laugh for the first time, "It seems you weren't as careful as you thought you were being," he said slapping Jasper on the back.

"I mean really Alice I thought we were best friends," I said pouting.

"We're more than best friends, we're family," Alice said quickly trying to please me.

"Families don't keep secrets," I said looking down over-exaggerating my sadness.

"Oh Bella! I'm sorry it's just umm…well I didn't want you to get overwhelmed," Alice said throwing her arms around me.

"Okay I guess you're forgiven," I said sighing. Esme and Carlisle laughing knowing I was acting. Alice realizing this slapped me playfully in the arm.

"That's not funny Bella!" Alice said.

"Yes, it is and you know it," I replied dunking my last cookie and eating it. We looked up and saw the boys confused. Alice and I burst into giggles and Esme and Carlisle trying not to laugh. We are going have to use that on them later. Alice and I exchanged looks and silently agreed.

"Girls, go unpack I'll take care of the dishes," Esme said.

"Okay," we agreed heading back upstairs.

Once in Alice's room we start unpacking random suitcases including each others. During the process I came across something Alice never packed, lingerie.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," I said picking up a silk tiny little number that was a light pink. Alice's cheeks on the other hand went a very dark pink. I laughed and jumped up posing with it. I was going to make the most out of this, Alice Cullen never blushes.

"Give me that," Alice ordered walking over to me.

"Oh no you don't," I said laughing. I ran for the door and down the stairs.

"Bella no!" Alice screamed running after me. I scrunched the nightie into a ball so it wasn't easily recognizable to onlookers. I ran into the living room jumping on the couch and shaking the nightie in my fist in the air.

"Bella!" Alice said lunging for me. I jumped over the back of the couch and ran into the kitchen where everyone else was standing around.

"Come back here," Alice said running behind me. She stopped short when everyone had turned to look at us. I hid the nightie behind my back so Alice couldn't see it. I felt someone remove it.

Unfortunately it was Jasper but on the bright side he didn't unravel it. He held it high in the air out of our reach. Alice and I exchanged looks.

"Jasper, you're ruining all the fun," I whined using my puppy dog face. I saw him falter for a moment but stay strong. Damn, Alice better get over here unless she wants everyone to see it.

"Jazzy, come on," Alice using her puppy dog face. Jasper's hand slowing went down and I plucked it out of his fist. Alice and I giggled running for the stairs.

"Give me that and get back in there," Alice said pushing me towards the kitchen. I heard them talking and stood outside the door.

"Double teamed again Jasper," Carlisle laughed, "Don't worry they got Esme and I all the time. I don't think there was a time we ever said no to them growing up."

"You talk as if Bella's our sis, Dad," Emmett said.

"I guess we both do," Esme said, "Bella basically lived here during high school."

"What about her parents?" Edward asked in a cold voice.

"Charlie remarried to Sue Clearwater down on the LaPush Reservation," Esme said.

"Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Chief of police," Esme answered.

"Anyway, what do you think Bella was running around with?" Emmett asked.

"Probably a sacred top or something," Esme said chuckling. I chose to walk in while she was talking. Esme was at the sink washing dishes.

"Not quite," I said. I walked to Esme and quietly said, "Let's just say it's for Jasper." I added a suggestive wink which only Esme could see. Esme cracked up. I know what you're thinking, why are you telling your 'mother' this. Esme can be very naughty when she has alcohol in her system.

"Oh goodness," Esme said looking over at Jasper who had Edward and Emmett on either side of him and she busted out laughing again. The boys exchanged glances. Alice walked in and stopped in her tracks.

"Well hello there Pixie," I said turning a grabbing a Pepsi out of the fridge. Alice grimaced but then lit up.

"Oh I can use that for my first fashion line," she sang as she pranced over to us.

"I can think of a few others," I said. I looked over to Esme and whispered, "Naughty Pixie for one." Esme and I laughed and we high-fived.

Alice frowned, "Bella you're supposed to be on my team."

"Well that's what you get for not telling me about your little boy toy," I said winking. That brought a round of laughs out of everyone but Jasper and Alice who looked mortified. I heard a velvet laugh above everyone else's and locked eyes with Edward. I looked away swiftly.

"When are you going to see Charlie?" Esme asked.

"Trying get rid of me already?" I teased, "Probably tomorrow or the next day."

"Well, don't forget I'm sure he's dying to see you," Esme said.

"Anyway," Alice said, "Let's play something."

"Like—" Emmett was cut off by the doorbell.

"I'll get it," I said turning but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. This electricity returned.

"No," Edward said coldly, "It's our house I'll get."

"Hope it's not a fan girl," Alice and I sang. Edward stopped in his tracks. I laughed and walked past him. I saw in the full-length window in the door a woman who looks about 21.

"Anyone expecting a hot blond with killer legs and bright blue eyes? She kind of looks like Jasper," I said still walking towards the door. Next thing I knew I was knocked over and caught. I looked up to once again see Edward.

"What did I tell you?" Edward said shaking his head. He was smiling the crooked smile that captured the World's heart.

"Sorry," I murmured righting myself. I looked to the door to see Emmett and the blonde making out. I unconsciously cocked my head to the side. I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

He was right next to my ear, "That's Rosalie Hale, Jasper's cousin and Emmett's girlfriend."

His closeness made me want to shiver. His voice was irresistible even more so then when you hear it in the interviews Alice would force me to watch. Alice and Jasper came walking through the door from the kitchen and Edward stepped back.

"Rose," Jasper greeted. Rose and Emmett separated and Rose zeroed in on me.

"Who's this?" Rose asked glaring at me.

"A crazed fan, I tried to kill them and they were going to turn me over to the authorities but they decided to keep me as a pet instead," I replied sarcastically.

Emmett laugh boomed and after a few more seconds of glaring Rose joined. Alice let out a breath she was holding in and I felt a breath on the back of my neck.

"You should be honored, Rosalie doesn't like many people," Edward whispered in my ear and quickly stepped back.

"Anyway," Rose said after everyone quieted, "Who are you?"

"Bella Swan," I replied.

"My best friend and practically my sister since freshman year," Alice added.

"Bella, I like it, I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose. I'm dating this goofball here," she said pointing to Emmett.

"Pleasure to meet you," I replied.

"Move, move," Carlisle said behind us.

"Alright my children, oh hello Rose, Mom and Dad are going out," Esme said.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad," Alice and I said together. Then Edward and Emmett followed after an awkward moment and were followed by Jasper and Rose's Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Carlisle and Esme left and the boys turned on Alice and I.

"You call our parents Mom and Dad?" Emmett asked.

"Of course, I basically lived her from sophomore year and on," I replied.

"Well now back to the game choice," Alice said pausing, "Truth or Dare!" Oh dear god save me now.

* * *

**I have to write a speech now...on The Breakfast Club. Ahh that movie makes me happy...you know what makes me happier? REVIEWS!!! :P Please? I want to get a total of 10 so 6 to go. Tell me what you think...oh and let me know if you want a different point of view and who. If you read this add the number 5 somewhere in your review :)**

**Until next time,**

**_Avery Shane_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, you guys got nine reviews, oh well...and only put a 5 in her review. I'm disappointed no one reads the author note. Maybe I'll put something important in there...oh of the things I could do *grins devilishly***

**Yeah I don't own anyone, nope...WELL READ!!! :P**

Recap:

"Well now back to the game," Alice said pausing, "Truth or Dare!" Oh dear god save me now.

* * *

"Alice no," I said.

"Please?" Alice said giving me the puppy dog face. Two can play at that game.

I used my puppy dog face. "Alice the last time we played Truth or Dare I ended up having to ask Mike Newton on a date," I whined.

Alice faltered and gave up, "Fine," she said.

"My, my, my, someone has finally stumped Alice," Rose said laughing.

"Nope, you can either agree to Truth or Dare or another game I pick out," Alice bargained.

"Not much can be worse than Truth or Dare so door number two," I said. Alice gained a smile that would give Cheshire the Cat a run for his money.

"Spin, Truth, or Dare," Alice said.

"You made that up!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did just to annoy me," I said.

"Okay so I did but you have to play it. No one ever said it had to be a real game," Alice smugly.

"Ugh! Go get the damn bottle," I said.

I walked into the living room taking a seat on the floor in front of the couch I had jumped on earlier in the day. Everyone else followed but Edward who Alice ordered to get one of their parents' old wine bottles. Alice sat to my right, Jasper next to her, and Rosalie on his right. Emmett followed suit and sat to Rose's right leaving a spot to his right and my left open for Edward. Great now I get him glaring at me, though he was talking to me….

"Here we go," Edward said carrying in an empty wine bottle. He was studying the label. "This is Perrier-Jouet Fleur de Champagne 2000. We gave this to Mom and Dad that year, wow they already drank it."

Alice and I giggled. "What?" Edward asked looking up

Unfortunately Mom and Dad didn't get a taste of it. Alice and I got bored sophomore year and we found I had a high-alcoholic tolerance, Alice didn't.

"Nothing," I said giggling a little.

Edward looked at me and saw the only seat left was next to me. He ran his hand through his already messy hair making him look sexier. He shot a glare at Alice for some reason and handed her the bottle. He took his seat next to me.

"Rules, there are none," Alice said grinning.

"What's the game though?" Edward asked. Jasper and Emmett looked just as confused.

"Oh jeez! You all had to grow up so fast you never got to play these games," Alice said.

"Basically it's Truth or Dare with Spin the Bottle," I explained.

"Right so I'll spin the bottle and whoever it lands on starts," Alice said. She put the bottle in the middle of our circle and spun it; it landed on Edward. We all turned to look at him and he was staring at the bottle.

"Now you ask someone Spin, Truth, or Dare," Alice coaxed. Edward looked up and looked at Alice.

"Spin, Truth, or Dare," he asked.

"I don't like that glint in your eye so, truth," Alice said.

"Why were you and Bella laughing when I walked in with the bottle?"

"That involves Bella too though," Alice said. I could tell she didn't want to tell that story.

"But you said there are no rules," Edward said innocently.

"Ugh, fine!" Alice said exasperated

"Bella and I were at home alone and it was during sophomore year. Mom and Dad were out on one of their date nights and we got bored. We were searching for something to do and we found the bottle of wine. We decided to try it and drained the whole bottle. I woke up with a hangover and little Bella over there was perfect," she said throwing me a glare.

"Let's not forget the next morning with Mom and Dad," I said pulling the attention quickly off me.

"Oh god," Alice said laughing, "They heard me puking and came into the bathroom. Bella, being the best friend she is, told them I was sick. Of course then they pulled out the empty bottle and we were busted."

"Luckily they didn't care and laughed it off," I added.

"And we gained valuable information, Bella can handle her alcohol," Alice said giggling probably thinking of all the partying we did.

Everyone was laughing and I could see out of the corner of my eye Edward looking thoughtfully at me.

"My turn!" Alice exclaimed. "Umm…Em?"

"Dare!!" Emmett boomed puffing his chest out. I had to laugh at the sight and Alice joined in with me. Rose, Jasper, and Edward just smiled and shook their heads.

"Okay…umm I dare you to take off all your clothes and run through the woods singing umm…Girls Just Want to Have Fun," Alice said grinning.

"Alice!" I screeched, "I'm never going to get this picture out of my head!"

Alice mumbled something that sounded like, "I'm sure Edward could help you with that," but I'm not sure. I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye and saw he had a tight jaw, should I take that as a confirmation?

"Let's go!" Emmett said rushing to the back door. We all joined him and Alice opened the door.

"Ready, set, go!" she announced.

Emmett took off removing clothes as he went and started singing, "I come home in the morning light, My mother says When you gonna live your life right, Oh, mother, dear, We're not the fortunate ones, And girls, They wanna have fu-un. Oh, girls, Just wanna have fun. He ran into the woods with only his boxers on.

"So who's going to get his clothes?" I asked. Everyone but Alice gave me inquisitive looks.

"Come on you're not just going to let him come back in are you?" I asked.

"I, love, you," Rose said as she took off running gathering Emmett's clothes. "Got 'em"

I locked the door and we stood waiting for Emmett to come. He broke from the woods pulling up his boxer a bit and tried to open the door, it didn't budge.

"Let me in! It's freezing out here!" Emmett said still pulling on the door.

"What the magic word?" Alice taunted.

"Please?" Emmett asked. Alice shook her head. "God?" Her head shook again. I saw Alice's eyes sweep over Jasper. I decided to take pity on Emmett and crept behind Alice. I pointed at Jasper over her head. "JASPER!" Emmett exclaimed.

"How'd you know?" Alice said pouting and unlocking the door. I took that moment to slide back to my original spot.

Em ran in the house and pulled his clothes on, "A little bird told me," he grumbled.

"Belllllaaaa," Alice whined. I took an innocent and surprised face.

"It wasn't me," I whined back. I glanced at Edward placing the blame on him.

"EDWARD!" Alice exclaimed, "How could you?"

"Wh-what? It wasn't me," Edward said looking around for help. Alice stormed back into the living room. I couldn't keep it in anymore and cracked up almost falling on the ground laughing.

"You," Edward accused. I nodded. I saw Edward get the same evil grin Alice did and I booked it. I ran behind Emmett.

"Save me Emmy-bear!" I exclaimed. I saw Emmett straighten up and go to move but Edward was too quick. I ran as fast as I could to get away from him. Edward was fast though and caught me picking me up. He threw me over his shoulder while I pounded on his back for him to put me down. Everyone laughed at the sight.

Edward dropped me on couch and proceeded to tickle me.

"St-stop," I gasped laughing, "Please…stop."

"Say you're sorry," Edward ordered grinning.

"I'm…sorry," I gasped and Edward stopped. I took deep breaths and shoot Edward a glare. I looked at Emmett and pouted, "Emmy-bear, you left me on my own."

"Aww, Belly boo I'm sorry," Emmett said hugging me. I pushed him away.

"You're freezing," I said stumbling back and right into Edward. I looked up to see those intoxicating eyes and faintly heard Emmett say sorry.

"Do you get through a day without falling several times?" Edward asked grinning while he held me with my back to his chest. He was so yummy and warm and…no, NO, Bella you can't think that. He's a celebrity.

"Yes," I retorted freeing myself and sitting down. Everyone else joined me.

"Em who will it be?" Edward asked.

"Bella?" Em said smiling devilishly. Dare is definitely out.

* * *

**For people who read this...how about a sneak peek? Ehh...for the first 5 people (yes I like the number 5) who put a 9 in their review you'll get one. Suggestions anyone?**

**REVIEW PLEASE(****don't forget ^^^^)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so I came up with this on a spur of brilliance :P So those who I promised a sneak peek just review this chapter and I'll send you the sneak peek of the next chapter. Thanks for the adds and reviews guys. I'll try to start replying to them :)**

**Mkay so I don't own Twilight, on with the game.**

Recap:

"Bella?" Em said smiling devilishly. Dare is definitely out.

* * *

"Well spin hasn't been chosen," I said. I knew dare would be horrible and truth would be something embarrassing.

"Spin! Spin! Spin!" Em exclaimed. I crawled to the center, spun the bottle and sat back down. It went round and round and round. It stopped on—

Rosalie.

"Hell yes!" Em screamed.

Rose slapped the back of his head, "Ow! That hurt Rosie."

"Don't Rosie me," Rose replied.

"So…," Jasper said looking around.

"What have you guys never seen girls kiss?" I asked looking at the boys who where looking around sheepishly, although Emmett's eyes had excitement in them.

"Have you kissed a girl before?" Emmett asked.

"I'm on spin not truth," I said coyly as I crawled over to Rose. Rose smiled at me and I returned it.

"If you're going to watch, watch," Rose said pulling me closer so I was straddling her.

I moved closer and our lips were close—BRRING. I jumped off of Rose laughing. I ran into the kitchen. I could hear the Emmett complaining in the living room.

"Cullen residence," I said answering the phone.

"Is Edward Cullen there?" a man asked.

"May I ask who is calling?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Wow, that's too bad since I already did," I said. If he's not going to tell me who he is then I won't give him to Edward.

"Excuse me," the man said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What?" the man said confused. By this time everyone had joined me in the room.

"You were just about to tell me who you are," I said sweetly.

"Oh I'm Ned Jones from OK magazine," the man said.

"Oh well Ned I have no clue who would be in OK magazine from the Anderson's home. Unless you were going to do an article on the twins oh they are so cute! If you leave your number I'll get it to John. He'll be so excited!" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry it seems I have the wrong number Ms. Anderson," Ned said.

"Oh no I'm Rachel Holem," I said, "Oh and I had my hopes up for the twins. Hmm…well goodbye and good day." I hung up the phone.

I turned around and saw everyone laughing silently. When they notice the phone was hung up the laughs echoed through the house.

"You were always better at that then I was," Alice said still giggling.

"Twins?" Em asked.

"Yes, every time Bella puts something in about twins in," Alice said.

"Always?" Edward asked.

"Do you honestly think that is my first time? I'm probably more experienced than Alice with the paparazzi," I said walking back into the living room. Everyone followed me.

"Where were we again?" I asked innocently. Emmett stood up and walked over to me. He picked me up placing me right in front of Rose.

"A little closer than that," Em said grinning and focusing on us.

I turned to look at Rose and rolled my eyes as she did. I climbed back onto Rose, straddling her again. I leaned forward and touched my lips to hers. I don't know what happened but something took her over and it turned from a kiss to basically making out. I pulled back for oxygen.

"Holy shit you know how to kiss," Rose said. Em started howling and Edward and Jasper were staring mouths wide open.

"Bella, you've never kissed me like that," Alice whined.

Jasper snapped out of it, "Wait, why would Bella be kissing you?"

Alice waved Jasper off and said, "We played spin the bottle all the time during high school." Alice was still waiting for her answer.

I climbed off Rose's lap and crawled back to my spot.

"I wasn't the eager one in that situation," I said sending a suggestive look to Rose. Rose looked down embarrassed and Em was smiling even broader.

"I agree Rose, she is a good kisser," Alice said. Rose looked up smirking and nodding.

"Anyhow," I said, "Jasper?"

"Umm…truth," Jasper said.

I smirked; time to see how truthful Jasper would be. "Have you and Alice had sex?"

Jasper looked bewildered. If he said yes Em and Edward would act as Alice's brothers. If he said no Em and Edward tease him.

"Umm…well…uh," Jasper said looking at Alice. Alice just smiled.

Jasper whispered something and looked away.

"I'm sorry Jasper I didn't catch that," I said.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Sorry just one more time," I said.

Rose and I laughed while Alice giggled.

"Dude, be proud Ed and I aren't going to pound you or anything," Em boomed.

Jasper smiled sheepishly and looked at Alice, "Yes," he said clearly.

"Finally," Edward said, "you could have just admitted it and not taken us through the trouble."

"Okay Jazzy your turn," Alice said.

"Rose," Jasper said.

"Spin," Rose said confidently.

She crawled to the center of the circle. She winked at me and spun the bottle. Sadly there was no conflict because it landed on Emmett. Rose and Emmett shared a kiss.

"Rose, are you using new stuff? You taste like strawberries," Emmett questioned.

"Nope," Rose said smiling. Alice and I giggled knowing I was obsessed with strawberries and freesia.

"Guilty," I said still giggling. Em shook his head.

"Alright Rose," Jasper said.

"Right, the lovely Edward," Rose said.

"Umm…truth?" Edward said.

"Good, what's going on with Tanya Denali? She has the most annoying voice ever," Rose said.

Edward's laugh was once again like bells, "Nothing, she is just another crazed fan who happens to also be famous," he said shaking his head smiling.

"Great I can't stand her," Rose said.

"Me either," he said smiling still.

"Next," Emmett said.

"Well, Bella?" Edward said.

"Umm…truth, and don't waste your question on if I'm truly here to be friends with Alice. You couldn't guess how many times that has come up."

"The answer get funnier and funnier as they go. One time she said she was in it for Dad," Alice said laughing

"Oh my goodness, do you remember the next day Mike Newton had his hair styled like Dad's?" I asked laughing.

"Yes!! That was hilarious!" Alice said joining me.

"Anyway, hmm…," Edward said looking thoughtfully. I caught him and Emmett having a silent conversation and I groaned.

Edward turned back to me with a full smile, "Bella, are you a virgin?"

Yes, the groan was required.

* * *

Yeah no sneak peek opportunity this time except for the two I already promised...hope you liked it.

I would be real grateful if you REVIEWED!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I said 5:30 but then my Uncle called and rambled on and on and on...ugh so boring. Then I had to eat dinner and my (annoying) brother soo...anywho here's the next chapter. **

**P.S. Dances for a certain reviewer :P**

Recap:

"Anyway, hmm…," Edward said looking thoughtfully. I caught him and Emmett having a silent conversation and I groaned.

Edward turned back to me with a full smile, "Bella, are you a virgin?"

Yes, the groan was required.

* * *

I blushed for the first time in years.

"Yes, I'm a virgin," I said looking up. Edward's, Jasper's, Emmett's, and even Rose's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Bullshit," Rose said recovering.

"No really Alice can vouch for me," I said looking to Alice.

"The last time I checked which, by the way, was this morning; she's a virgin," Alice confirmed. Edward and Jasper shook their heads in disbelief and Emmett was still staring, jaw dropped. Rose smacked him on the back of the head

"Ouch," Em said rubbing his head.

"Yes so who's up?" Edward said breaking the awkward silence.

"Me," I said but no one heard me. Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake played through the house. Alice and I rolled over laughing. "My phone," I said breathless.

I jumped up to get my bag but Edward was breezing past me. He opened my bag and pulled my phone out.

"No!" Alice and I gasped.

"This is Bella Swan's phone," Edward said. "Who's calling?"

Edward dropped the phone and Alice and I started rolling around laughing again.

**(AN: This is where I cut off the sneak peek, I'm so evil.)**

Edward back away from the phone and I dashed over and grabbed it.

"Jonathon you can't just answer my phone and not tell me who it is," I said reprimanding Edward and giving him a fake name.

"Ms. Swan this is Lisa Gret from Life & Style magazine," Lisa said.

"Ah yes Lisa how are you this fine evening?" I asked sweetly.

"Good, who answered the phone? You said Jonathon but it sounded an awful like Edward Cullen," Lisa said.

"You know Jonathon has been told that millions of times," I said, "Jonathon, Ms. Gret from L&S thinks you sound like Alice's brother," I said pretending to talk to someone.

"He says thank you," I told Lisa.

"Oh well have you considered my offer?" Lisa asked.

"I'm confused is it your offer or is it the magazine's?" I asked faking confusion.

"Oh the magazine's, I'm sorry," Lisa said.

"No of course but I haven't good day ma'am," I said hanging up.

I turned on Edward, "Never, ever answer the phone when that tone goes off."

Edward backed up scared, "I'm…uh…sorry."

"Yes, well I believe I have to call my actual father," I said looking at the clock; it was 7 o'clock.

"Oh you're right, dang game over," Alice said frowning.

"Yes, if you will excuse me," I said walking upstairs to our room. I dialed Charlie's and sat down on my bed listening to the ringing.

"Hello," answered a gruff voice.

"Jeez, is that how you greet your pride and joy?" I asked giving Charlie crap.

"Bells? Oh, I didn't even check the caller id! What do I owe this phone call, money?" Charlie rambled.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Ch-Dad. No, I'm back in town, remember? I'm staying with the Cullens," I said.

"Oh! Right I forgot," Charlie said. I heard Sue asking who was on the phone and Charlie replying.

"So when did you want me to come down?" I asked.

"How about tomorrow, for lunch?" Charlie asked.

"Perfect," I said.

"Okay, Sue says 11 and don't be late," Charlie said trying to be demanding.

I laughed, "When have I ever been late?"

"Never," Charlie said.

"Right, do I need to bring anything?" I asked.

"Well maybe a dessert?" Charlie said sounding sheepishly.

"Of course but only for you old man," I said laughing.

"Hey! I'm not that old," Charlie said.

"No of course not," I said, "see you at 11, Ch-Dad."

"See you Bells, it's nice to hear for you," Charlie said.

"You too Dad," I said finally not messing up by almost calling him Charlie. I hung up the phone and headed back downstairs.

The boys were back at the video games and Alice and Rose were in the kitchen.

"Did you see him staring at her?" Alice whispered.

"Who's staring at who?" I asked walking in.

"Models," Alice said with a wave, "How's Charlie?"

"Good, lunch at 11, and desert," I said walking to the refrigerator checking for ingredients.

"Ooh what are you making Bella, can I have some?" Alice asked.

I laughed, "Are you going to go to the grocery store with me to get the ingredients?" I asked not finding all the things I needed.

"Ew! No, I might get swine flu or something," Alice exclaimed. **(A/N: My school is starting to get Swine Flu or H1N1 virus for you Jaspers :P)**

"Alice, darling, it's the H1N1 virus now," Jasper said pulling her to him from behind setting his chin on her head. I think that's the first time I've seen Alice not freak out from someone touching her head.

"Whatever I could get sick and die," Alice said.

"So you're going to let me go alone and die alone?" I asked.

"Yes," Alice said. I shook my head and smiled.

"Did I hear you are cooking?" Em said.

"No Emmy, it's baking," Alice said.

"Hey only Belly can call me Emmy," Em said. Rose shot him a glare, "And Rose," he added quickly. Rose smiled triumphantly.

I laughed, "I was thinking cherry pie but I need some ingredients."

"Well, I'm not going," Alice said.

"I just eat the food," Em said.

"Umm…I wanted to spend sometime with Alice," Jasper said sheepishly.

"Don't look at me," Rose said.

"I didn't ask anyone, I'll go by myself," I said laughing at their excuses.

"No I'll go with you," Edward said. I turned towards his voice and saw him leaning against a wall.

"In Forks, where there are fan girls around every corner waiting for you to show? Yeah that will go over well," I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll disguise him," Alice announced. Edward nodded.

I sighed, "Fine Alice you have 30 minutes."

"Give me fifteen," Alice said dragging Edward out of the room. Jasper, Em, Rose, and I shook our heads in pity for Edward, the pixie has him.

A/N: Suggestions? Review?

P.S. 1,279 hits but only 22 reviews, do you guys even like my story *sniffles*


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, here we go. Thank you for those who review/alert/favorited. I have a poll up on my profile for a new story so check it out :) Oh if you don't have an account put the name of the story in your review if you want to vote. ****Mentioning that, anonymous reviews are now allowed. ****Umm...right mallory Ducharme () thanks for the review. I don't particularly like this chapter but whatever.**

**Disclaiming Twilight, nope it's not mine :P  
**

Recap:

"I'll disguise him," Alice announced. Edward nodded.

I sighed, "Fine Alice you have 30 minutes."

"Give me fifteen," Alice said dragging Edward out of the room. Jasper, Em, Rose, and I shook our heads in pity for Edward, the pixie has him.

* * *

Alice dragged Edward down the stairs in a Mariners hat and sunglasses. He had on baggy jeans so you couldn't tell his build. The funniest thing is Alice put him in a Tidal Dreams shirt.**(Thank you FallenRebelAngel for the idea. You guys better thank her/him too because who knows how long I would have taken to write this)  
**

"Who picked the shirt?" Rose asked.

"Edward," Alice said frowning.

"Wow wearing your own band, some people would call that conceited," I said.

"And what do you call it?" Edward asked.

"I much more prefer egotistical," I said smiling sweetly while everyone laughed at Edward.

"Whatever let's go," Edward said.

"Anxious to get her to yourself there Ed," Em said.

"It's Edward, not Ed," _Edward_ said.

I reached for my coat but Edward was already there holding it out. This…is…unexpected. Edward Cullen a gentleman? I slipped into my coat and put on my hat and gloves. I grabbed my purse. I had gone out and started the car to warm up while Alice was working.

"We'll be back, and Alice no sugar," I warned giving Alice a stern look. Alice giggled and waved goodbye. I returned the smile and walked out the door Edward was holding for me. I nodded a thank you in his direction.

I got in the car and Edward in the passenger's seat. I took the twists and turns away from the Cullen's mansion.

"You truly are a Cullen," Edward said smiling and shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"You drive like a Cullen," Edward said.

"Ah, yes, Carlisle taught me," I said.

"And Charlie?" Edward asked politely.

"Is great just not with me, I look a lot like Renee, my mother. She left my dad when I was just a year. She practically shipped me here in 6th grade when she got remarried. She sends thing from the fabulous places she's been with Phil," I replied focusing on the road.

"I'm sorry," Edward said quietly.

"Don't be I love my life, no matter how screwed up it seems," I said.

There was a comfortable silence between us.(AN: Vote on my poll please!)

"I felt like I was 14 again when we were playing that game," Edward said with a chuckle.

"Me too, but it's a good way to get rid of the awkwardness between people," I said laughing with him.

"It is. What are we getting at the store?" Edward asked.

"Well cherries and cream. We have everything else," I said.

Edward nodded as I turned into the parking lot. I turned off the car and grabbed my purse as my door opened. I looked up to see Edward holding my door with a hand out. I shook my head and took his hand. He helped me out of the car and we walked into the store. I went directly to the fruits.

"Cherries?" Edward questioned.

I nodded and kept looking. Edward held up a bag.

"Perfect," I said putting them in the shopping basket I had. Edward stepped forward and took the basket. He motioned to keep moving. I headed to where the cream is kept and grabbed a small container.

"Hello Bella," a boyish voice said behind me. I turned to find the abomination that is Mike Newton.

"Mike," acknowledge politely and put the cream in the basket.

"And who is this," Mike said with a little venom in his voice.

"Jonathon this is Mike, and Mike this is Jonathon we go to school together," I said.

"Hey man," Mike said.(AN:Yes if that is what it takes I'll keep putting author notes in. Review and vote!)

"Hello," Edward said politely and disguising his voice a little.

"It was nice to see you Mike," I said grabbing Edward and dragging him through check out. We got home with no trouble, thankfully.

"Oh, Emmett," we heard Rose scream.

Edward and I shuddered. Edward helped remove my jacket, being the perfect gentleman again. I took the bag of stuff to the kitchen.

"I don't think I will be able to sit on Emmett's bed ever again," Edward said.

"Who said they're in Em's room?" I challenged.

"Oh god,' Edward said in horror. I laughed and got out all the ingredients I needed. I washed my hands and started to work on the crusts. I was making one for the Cullens and one for Charlie.

"So tell me about yourself," Edward said while he watched.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Favorite color," Edward said.

"Depends, I usually dress with my mood," I said.

"Green then today," Edward surmised.

I nodded. "Pets?"(AN: Again review, vote)

"No, Alice killed our goldfish so it was agreed no pets," I replied laughing. Edward laughed musically to and shook his head. He looked like he was actually enjoying himself.

"Alright school?"

"Kindergarten teacher."

"Then why are tabloids calling you?"

"They want the inside scoop, Alice and I were thinking Cullen's Corner," I replied rolling my eyes to show how ridiculous the offer was,

Edward laughed, "Very dynamic."

"That's what I said," I laughed and started on the filling.

"What about you superstar?" I asked.

"You could get everything you want from a magazine," Edward said.

"I don't like magazines, the media is evil," I said.

Edward laughed at my tone, "That's refreshing."

"What?" I asked curious.

"You're really not looking for attention."

I rolled my eyes, "I told you that."

"I didn't believe you," he said, "I am sorry I just didn't want you to hurt Alice."

"I would never," I said finishing the filling, glaze, and topping quickly. I put the pies in the oven.

"I can see that," Edward said. I could feel him burning holes in my back.

"Belly! You're back!" Em said barreling in the kitchen.

"For a while Emmy," I said pointing to the oven. Em came forward to give me a hug.

"No you don't, you need a shower or at least was your hands," I said backing up.

Em looked confused,

"I heard Rose screaming your name when we got back. Boy does she have lungs," I said shaking my head. Em smiled proudly and leave the room. Rose entered with a blush.

"How long—" Rose started.

"Long enough," Edward said shivering a bit.

"Belly boo Mom and Dad are home," Em called as they walked through the door.

"Belly boo?" Esme question as she walked through the door.

I giggled a little, "I can see that Emmy-bear."

"It seems you've been accepted by the whole family," Carlisle noted.

"It does," I replied.

_**VOTE AND REVIEW PLEASE! SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED. **_

**Seriously I have almost 2,000 hits but only 31 reviews so let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Avery Shane is grumpy. Why you ask? I'm sick. That's what I get for making fun of Swine Flu *sighs***

**So if you don't _REVIEW _I will resort to threats. I know it seems demanding but I need suggestions. I don't know what half of you are thinking. 2,500 hits but only 40 reviews, whatever.**

**Disclaiming Twilight right here**

Recap:

"It seems you've been accepted by the whole family," Carlisle noted.

"It does," I replied.

**ENJOY**

* * *

I was driving through Forks to get to La Push. Charlie moved there after I left, not that I stayed at the house much anyway. I had the pie wrapped up and was entering La Push, the clock said 10:58.

I'll be there on the dot. I pulled into the Swan/Clearwater residence. Seth, my stepbrother, came barreling out. He's a sophomore in high school. He threw the door open of my car and grabbed me.

"BELLA!" he yelled right in my ear, lovely.

"SETH!" I yelled right in his ear.

"Ouch Bells that hurt," Seth said setting me down.

"Just returning the favor," I said smiling. Leah, my stepsister was on the porch glaring at me. We didn't exactly get along. After Sam dumped her for Emily, Leah took interest in Jacob Black who happens to think we're soul mates. Cue eye roll.

"Bella," Leah said through her teeth.

"Leah, fancy seeing you here," I said smiling sweetly. Leah hmphed and stormed back into the house. Seth broke out laughing.

"It's good to have you back Bella," Seth said still laughing. He cut off all of a sudden and was staring behind me.

"Don't look now Black is walking here. He's coming to see Leah. Maybe if we stand here he won't notice," Seth whispered.

"Are we going to turn invisible?" I asked whispered back seriously. Seth shook his head and smiled.

"Alright, the coast is clear, until we go inside," Seth said.

"Which is now," I prompted grabbing the pie.

"You baked," Seth said pumping his fist in the air.

"Yes Seth, now it's freezing out here," I said walking into the house. I saw Charlie and Jacob basically glued to the TV on the couch. I crept up behind Charlie and slowly put my arms around him giving him a hug from behind. Charlie looked up; I suppose he was expecting Sue because he jumped up.

"Bells!" Charlie exclaimed running around the couch to hug me.

"Hey Dad," I said. Woo! Points for Bella no "Ch-"!

"Bella?" I heard Jacob say behind Charlie. I looked over Charlie's shoulder to see Jacob had not changed a bit.

"Hey there Jake you haven't changed a bit," I said walking over and ruffling his hair. "Neither has Seth here," I said repeating my actions to show Jake I wasn't interested.

"How are the Cullens," Charlie asked.

"Busy," I said smiling.

"Really, it's usually mellow there," Charlie said suspiciously.

"It's the holidays and Alice and I are home," I said rolling my eyes.

"Right, you two are a whirlwind," Charlie said smiling fondly.

"Well hello dear," Sue said entering the room.**(A/N: Do the poll on my profile)**

"Hello Sue," I greeted while kissing her on the cheek. "Here's the pie I made."

"Oh no wonder why Charlie said don't worry about dessert," Sue said glaring playfully at Charlie who look sheepish. She took the pie from me.

I laughed, "It's cherry."

"Alright, come, come, you can help me cook. Lord knows Leah can't," Sue said sniggering. I giggled a bit and we headed to the kitchen.

Lunch went through without a hitch. Jake kept staring at me while Leah was trying to keep his attention and glaring at me. Charlie and Sue kept me talking about virtually everything. Seth was trying not to laugh at the whole situation until we turned the tables on him. One subject Seth doesn't like his 'love life.'

I drove back through Forks and to the Cullens. I exited the car and heard screaming. Please tell me it's not Rose again. I grabbed my bag and walked into the house.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, GIVE IT BACK," Alice screamed.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Edward said calmly. I walked further in the house to see a steaming Alice facing me and Edward with his back to me. He was holding up…Oh god, Alice's vibrator?

"EDWARD I SWEAR TO GOD—" Alice started.

"What?" Edward said smugly.

Alice you so owe me.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing with my vibrator?" I asked. Yep I said it Alice I should be freaking god in your book.

Edward turned around and looked at me. He looked at what he was holding a blushed. Holy shit I made THE Edward Cullen blush. What is with these Cullens lately? I cleared my throat looking at ALICE'S vibrator.

"Umm…I thought it was…uh Alice's," he said sheepishly looking anywhere but at me.

"Really well it's not," I said walking to him. I grabbed the vibrator from his hand, "If you'll excuse me."

Alice followed me like the good puppy she was upstairs. As soon as our door shut she was on her knees.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," Alice said.

"Yeah whatever," I said throwing the vibrator on the dresser. "No use in hiding it anymore."

"Why Bella?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, "You have Jasper to worry about."

"I owe you big time," Alice said.

"Yes you do," I replied taking off my coat, hat, and gloves.

"Alright, but did you see Edward's face?" Alice said laughing.

I turned around and cracked up along with her. We ended up on the floor clutching our sides.

"Kodiak moment," Alice said.

"Fuck Kodiak that was totally a Fuji moment," I said.

Alice nodded her head agreeing. Jasper, Em, and Edward found us like that. They were staring at us when Rose strode right into the room sitting on one of the beds.

"So what was with the screaming?" Rose asked when we settled down. That started us off again.

"No seriously," Rose said.

I calmed myself and took a neutral face. Alice was trying not to laugh and I was making it worse for her.

"Edward happened to stumble upon something of mine," I said calmly.

"Oh what Edward find?" Em said excited. Edward was trying to leave the room but Em caught him.

"Well Emmy-bear, Eddie here found my vibrator," I said pointing at it on the dresser. Rose was the first one to bust out laughing, followed by Emmett, and Jasper had a hand over his face trying to stifle his laughs but he failed. Edward was red in the face by now.

"In my defense I thought it was Alice's" Edward choked out.**(REVIEW AND VOTE)**

"Hey Bella, could you explain to Eddie boy here how to use a vibrator?" Em asked joking around.

"Well, Emmy-bear I would never, it's only been a day," I said feigning a hurt expression. That made everyone laugh, including Edward.

"What's so funny?" Esme asked walking in.

Alice and I shook our heads and kept laughing.

"Never mind I don't want to know," Esme said walking away chuckling.

**EPOV (Yes you read that right)**

I was looking for Alice. I was curious about Bella. She's not like normal girls. It was…nice. I knocked on Alice's door and thought I heard someone say something. I entered to an empty room. I saw picture frames next to one of the beds.

I was looking at a pretty recent looking picture. I picked it up for a better look seeing Alice and Bella, who was looking as beautiful as ever. Whoa, whoa, whoa there, when did I start to think of Bella as beautiful?

_Right now idiot._

Hey I'm not an idiot, you are.

_You're the one arguing with yourself. Plus I am you meaning you just burned yourself._

You burned yourself first!

_Oh shit I did._

Hey, don't use that language with me or anyone else.

_Yes, Edward._

That's what I thought.

God, I need a mental hospital. I went to set the picture back down when I saw something. I picked it up and almost peed myself. Alice has a vibrator.

"Edward what are you doing in here?" Alice said from behind me. I smiled evilly.

"Oh nothing, just checking out a few things. One question," I said walking with vibrator behind my back.

"What's that?" Alice asked distracted.

"What use does my little sister have for a vibrator?" I asked as I pulled it out from behind my back. Alice eyes went wide and she lunged for it but I was already gone.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, GIVE IT BACK," Alice screamed.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" I asked calmly knowing this would be worse than yelling.

"EDWARD I SWEAR TO GOD—" Alice started.

"What?" I said cutting her over and enjoying the torture.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing with my vibrator?" I heard Bella asked from behind me.

I turned around and looked at her. I looked at the vibrator in my hand and looked away. I blushed, yes Edward Cullen just blushed. Bella cleared her throat looking at her vibrator that was still in my hand.

"Umm…I thought it was…uh Alice's," I said sheepishly refusing to look at Bella.

"Really well it's not," Bella said snatched the vibrator from my hand, "If you'll excuse me."

Alice followed Bella and I sat down. Before I could even start to feel embarrassed Emmett had grabbed me and was hauling me upstairs.

Em, Jazz, and I walked into see Alice and Bella clutching their sides laughing. Rose pushed past us and sat on the bed.

"So what was with the screaming?" Rose asked when Bella and Alice settled down. That started them off again.

"No seriously," Rose said.

Bella suddenly had a composed face and Alice looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Edward happened to stumble upon something of mine," Bella said still calm.

"Oh what Edward find?" Em said excited. No, no, no, I'm outta here. Unfortunately my brother was on steroids or something and pulled me back in.

"Well Emmy-bear, Eddie here" When Tanya (my celebrity fan girl that didn't know the meaning of no) always said 'Eddie' it was disturbing. When Bella says it, it rolls off her tongue perfectly. "found my vibrator," Bella said pointing at it on the dresser. Rose was the first one to bust out laughing, followed by Emmett, and Jasper who was nice enough to try and not laugh. Bella and Alice where laughing with them. My face was burning with embarrassment.

"In my defense I thought it was Alice's" I tried to get out.

"Hey Bella, could you explain to Eddie boy here how to use a vibrator?" Em asked joking around. My face heated up even more thinking about Bella naked. Her fingers trailing down her body—whoa Edward stop there, no need for a hard on. Dead puppies, dead puppies and we're down.

"Well, Emmy-bear I would never, it's only been a day," Bella said over-exaggerating a hurt expression. I laughed with everyone else at Bella's acting.

"What's so funny?" Mom asked walking in.

Bella and Alice shook their heads and kept laughing while the rest of us stopped.

"Never mind I don't want to know," Mom said walking away chuckling with a knowing look.

**If you guys don't review no update for a week, yeah I went there(I probably won't hold that). Alright there were questions about the poll. It's for a new story because I have three different story ideas and they are drilling into my brain, so _VOTE__ and REVIEW and SUGGEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys I know you are probably mad at me and I'm totally cool with that. I had a lot going on at school and writer's block...yeah...it sucked. Since no one killed me and I have 177 hits this month already without posting I wrote almost double what I usually do...**

**Oh and I have 64 reviews HECK YES!!  
**

**I don't own any Twilight or any of the movies. Except The Breakfast Club but that's only on DVD not the title...yeah.**

Recap:

EPOV

"What's so funny?" Mom asked walking in.

Bella and Alice shook their heads and kept laughing while the rest of us stopped.

"Never mind I don't want to know," Mom said walking away chuckling with a knowing look.

* * *

BPOV

We finally made it to the 23rd, you know Christmas Eve. This last week was a whirlwind. Monday was shopping with Alice for presents. Tuesday was wrapping. Wednesday was preparations for Friday, it would be an inner family affair I, of course, included. Thursday was preparations for the big family party on Christmas day and Christmas with Charlie in the evening. Today was intimate family Christmas. Esme and I were cooking.

"How have you been honey?" Esme asked while she cut the carrots for pot roast. We would save the traditional dinner for tomorrow.

"Good," I replied. Of course I had been good. Jasper and Em were like brothers and Rosalie was like an older sister while Alice was like my twin, as always. Edward was another case. We became more friends than brother-sister. We like the same books, except he thought Wuthering Heights was a horrid book. We also had the same taste in music.

I was playing Clair de Lune and finishing up some homework for classes when Edward burst through the door. He asked me about my music and that was kind of the ice breaker. We talked all the time now. It helps when you're in a house with couples. Every time I talk to him a get butterflies; of course that's normal I mean come on he's a celebrity. Although when he's around me it's just us, Bella and Edward. Yep, definitely not a brother-sister relationship.

"I forgot to ask, what did Charlie get you?" Esme asked.

"He got me stationary," I said laughing. "He said every kindergarten teacher needs their own stationary."

Esme laughed with me and shook her head.

"And Seth got me a necklace with a wolf on it, you know how obsessed he is with them," I said shaking my head and smiling.

Esme laughed, "I do," she agreed.

Em entered the room reaching for food. Esme and I smacked his hand at the same time not looking up.

"How'd you do that?" Em asked flabbergasted.

"Cullen women intuition," Esme said still cutting carrots. I, on the other hand, was peeling potatoes.

"But Bella's not a true Cullen," Em pointed out.

"Neither am I but once you starting hanging around with them it comes with the territory," Esme responded.

"You better go get Rose now before she gets it," I said laughing. Em looked at me in horror and booked it. Esme joined in laughing at the sight.

"And what are two of my favorite ladies laughing at?" Carlisle asked entering with Edward behind him.

"Emmy-bear is trying to stop fate," I said laughing and returning to my potatoes. Edward reached for a carrot and Esme and I slapped his hand.

"Ahh the Cullen women intuition," Carlisle said laughing.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"It's something all women in the Cullen family have," Carlisle explain.

"It's the exact fate Emmy is trying to prevent," I said. Carlisle laughed.

"But Bella has it too," Edward pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I muttered starting to cut the potatoes. Edward shot me a glare.

"Bella's basically a Cullen already," Esme said as she started the roast.

"Now leave so we can cook," I said waving them on.

We all sat at the table; Esme and Carlisle on the ends, Rose, Em, and Edward one side of the table and Alice, Jasper, and I on the other side of the table. We ate quickly and got ready for a movie night. It was tradition. There would be no opening of gifts on Christmas Eve; that would be saved for tomorrow. We decided not to do Christmas movies this year and choose movies we enjoyed. I chose Wuthering Heights just to spite Edward. When I announced my choice he glared. He in turn chose Saw I; he knows I hate scary movies. Alice chose The Breakfast Club in which we high-fived. Jasper chose Schindler's List. Esme and Carlisle chose Gone with the Wind. Being the goofball he is Em chose Toy Story. Rose chose Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. We knew we couldn't watch all of them so we'd just pick as we go. I suggested we start off with Toy Story for Em's benefit but the boys argued that they wanted to get the chick flick over with and chose Wuthering Heights.

Rose and Em took the floor. Alice and Jasper were in a chair with Alice draped across Jasper's lap. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch. Edward was sitting on the loveseat. I felt it would be too intimate to sit next to him. Much to my surprise when I walked past Edward to sit on the couch he wound an arm around my waist and pulled me down.

"I'm not going through the torture of Wuthering Heights alone," Edward whispered in my ear. It didn't escape my notice that his arm was still around my waist; especially since it was like my skin was on fire. I settled a little more comfortably; sending one more glance at Edward's arm while Alice started the movie. She noticed Edward's arm and sent me a questioning glance. I gave her an 'I have no clue' look. She smiled sweetly at me before she re-draped herself over Jasper. Alice and sweet smiling is never good.

Let me tell you, watching a movie with Edward's arm around your waist is very difficult. He kept rubbing circles into my hip, it was…distracting. I kept looking from his face to his hand but he never made any notion to look at me. It seemed as if he was doing it unconsciously. I wasn't even paying attention to the movie. The circles were actually pretty soothing the longer he kept doing it. Without thinking about it I leaned closer to Edward. He felt me move and looked down. He smiled and turned his attention back to the movie. That was weird; I would have expected a glare or look but not a smile. I saw that the movie was about to end soon and tried to move. Edward kept his grip on me.

"It's not over yet," he whispered in my ear. I shivered a bit; his voice was like pure velvet and his breath across my neck and ear brought on a blush. I felt like I was going to melt, thank god I was sitting down or I would be a goner. I settled back in for the last five minutes. I was contemplating what was going on between Edward and I. The screen went black and everyone started stretching.

I tried to move but once again Edward wasn't allowing it. I gave him a glare and tried to move again. He tightened the grip he had on me and smirked. My goodness what a sexy smirk it was. I gave up and just leaned back into his arm. It was like I could feel the triumphant smile on his face. He removed his arm and stood. He stretched his arms above his head revealing a strip of his snowing skin. He lowered his arms and stretched a hand to me. I looked at him for a moment and then took it.

I removed myself from his grip and headed to the bathroom upstairs my bedroom. I splashed myself with some water when the door burst open.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screams.

"Down Pixie down," I said looking in the mirror at her behind me, "what has God ever done to you?"

"Haha, I don't need your sarcastic comments. What I need is a recount of your position during the movie," she said excited.

I pretended to think about it and then turned around, "I was sitting," I said slowly.

"Bellllla," she whined.

"Fine, fine," I said motioning her to get comfortable. She sat on the edge of the tub while I jumped on the counter of the sink.

"Don't start without me," Rose said bursting into the room.

"Esme if you're here to listen just come in," I sighed knowing she was out there to eavesdrop. Esme came in with a sheepish smile on her face before shutting the door. Rose sat on the toilet and Esme joined Alice on the tub.

"So Edward," Alice started off.

"I was going to sit on the couch but when I walked by he pulled me down next to him," I started off. I waited for an interruption.

"But he kept his arm there," Rose pointed out and Esme nodded.

"Damn I thought we were being sneaky about it," I said sarcastically. Alice gave me a glare before leaning in for more.

"As you know he left his arm there and I kept looking back and forth wondering if he was going to remove it but he didn't. Then he started rubbing circles in my hip," I said.

Alice's face lit up and Esme shot me a look. Rose looked like she was doing a hard math problem. Alice was on the very edge of the tub looking like she was going to attack me at any minute.

"I looked up to see if he was doing it on purpose but he was still engrossed in the movie," I said. Hmm…I'm going to have to tease him about that later….

"Wait he was doing it unconsciously," Esme said with a grin. I nodded and the smile got bigger. I must have looked worried because Esme laughed.

"It's not bad dear, it's just you must have been ridged because when the kids were little and I was sore or sick Edward would climb in bed with me. He would cuddle with me and after a few minutes started rubbing circles into my arm, no matter what was wrong. When I asked about it, he didn't realize he was doing it," Esme said.

I let out a breath that I had been holding while Rose cooed.

"There's more," Alice said judging my expression while she moved, sitting on the extreme edge of the bathtub.

"Well when I saw the movie was going to end soon I tried to move but he wouldn't let me. And then I tried to get up while everyone was stretching and he didn't let me up until he could help me up," I said looking away blushing.

"OH MY GOD!" they screamed at the same time.

"Edward has a crush! Edward has a crush!" Alice chanted. I ran over and covered her mouth.

"How about you say it a little louder," I said.

"We need to make her sexy," Rose said.

"Yes," Esme said. Remember when I said Esme could become naughty? I knew we shouldn't have given her that extra wine glass.

"Or we could not," I suggested not wanting to play Bella Barbie.

Esme shook her head smiling and ran out the room. We followed her to the bedroom's door to the hall and watched her lean over the banister on the stairs.

"Boys we're going to change into our pajamas," Esme called down the stairs and ushered us into the room. "Alice clothes, Rose hair, and I will do make-up."

I groaned and walked into the walk-in closet. I removed the jeans and T-shirt I was wearing. Alice was looking through pajamas.

"Take off your underwear and bra too," Alice said throwing a black lacy bra and a lacy pair of black boy shorts at me. I put them on knowing trying to fight it would be worse. Alice was mumbling something.

"This!" Alice said pulling out a dark blue camisole and a matching pair of short shorts, both lacy.

"Alice that looks my bra and underwear just a bit bigger," I complained.

"Exactly put it on," she ordered walking out of the closet. I put on the offensive garments while sighing. I walked out and Rose did my hair in curls while Esme did my make-up lightly. They quickly worked themselves and we headed downstairs. The guys were talking to each and were in various places around the living room. Carlisle was the only one who could see us from where he was sitting. He smiled as we walked in and the boys turned to look at us. Rose joined Em who had taken over the loveseat and Alice headed back to the chair with Jasper.

"Damn Belly you look hot!" Em boomed. Rose slapped him on the back of the head and I blushed. I saw Jasper give me a small smile and turn his attention to Alice. Edward, who was now on the floor, was quiet and had a glint of something in his eye, I couldn't place it. Esme headed over to Carlisle who smiled at me.

The boys had changed into their pajamas and gotten blankets. Edward was all the way under the blanket so I didn't see what he was wearing.

"What movie is next?" I asked.

"Breakfast Club! Breakfast Club!" Alice exclaimed.

"Never seen it," Edward said. Jasper and Em agreed. Alice and I gasped.

"Oh goodness," Esme said.

"Just put it in now," Carlisle said smiling and shaking his head. The boys look confused but agreed to watch it. He knew we loved The Breakfast Club.

"Eddie, put it in," Em said.

"Don't call me Eddie and why do I have to put it in?" Edward asked.

"Because you don't have anyone yet and it's rude to make Bella put it in," Em said.

Edward sighed and stood up. I think I went to heaven at that moment. Edward was wearing only a pair of pajama pants that rode low and showed the band of his boxers. He had a sculpted chest that was bare and you could see the muscles formed into V. Edward after putting the movie in grabbed me and pulled me to the floor with him. He put the blankets over both of us. I felt the electricity between the two of us even though we weren't touching.

"You look amazing," he commented after the movie started. I melted at how low his voice was. He couldn't be flirting with me. I was plain with brown hair and brown eyes nothing special here.

"Thank you," I said turning my attention to the movie. I remember in the bathroom and how I said he was engrossed in Wuthering Heights.

"You know you seemed to be enjoying the last movie," I teased.

I heard Edward sigh and I grinned. I felt pressure by the back of my head.

"It was better than I thought it would be," Edward whispered. He was so close to my ear it sent a tremor through my body. Edward, thinking I was cold, pulled me in so I was flush against him. Fuck my life. In this skimpy clothing I could feel the muscles on his chest and his warmth.

"I-I told you so," I stuttered overtaken by his scent. It was musky but sweet.

"Ahh…the oh so original 'I told you so,'" Edward said chuckling.

"I can't be amazingly original all the time," I said trying to pay attention to the movie.

"This movie seems better though," Edward commented. I didn't know he could get any closer and I shivered again. That caused Edward to tighten his grip and I almost sighed. It was actually quite comfortable here….

"It is, so watch it," I said trying once again to watch the movie. I didn't hear Edward's chuckle but I felt it rock through his body.

I laughed at one of my favorite lines. When Claire is trying to eat her sushi and she asks Bender if she can eat her food. He replies 'I don't, you can try." Hilarious. I felt Edward laughing with me. I felt him readjust and both of his arms were around me. I shot a look at Alice who was beaming at us. My look turned into a glare.

Finally the movie ended and I wanted to get up. The electricity was killing me right now. I felt like I was on fire. Once again Edward wouldn't let me go.

"That was a great movie, very funny," he said smiling down at me. I smiled back and nodded trying moving around trying to release myself. Everyone else had gotten up to take a break so we were the only ones in the room.

"Would you stop squirming," Edward said tightening his grip.

"Why won't you let me go?" I asked.

"Why would I?" he replied.

I sighed and relax, hoping he would get up like the last time but he didn't. He nuzzled in closer; his face to my hair.

"You smell like strawberries," he said.

"It's my shampoo," I said a little breathless. He was the closest he's ever been. Bella! You need to stop right here. He's just being…I don't even know what he's being but he's a celebrity. Yes famous, you don't want that.

"I like it," he breathed.

"Umm…can I uh get up now?" I asked.

"Why are you trying so hard to get away from me?" Edward asked his voice serious.

"Pie," I said.

"Pie?' Edward questioned.

"Yes, Esme and I made pumpkin pie. Knowing Em it's probably gone by now," I said frowning. Edward quickly got up. He started walking out of the room and I started to move to get up.

"Don't move," Edward said over his shoulder. I sighed. He was so bossy, all the time. He had to have everything his way…. Alice came prancing into the room.

"Details," Alice said. Way to get to the point.

"He just pulled me down. Then he was close when he talked to me and I shivered. He thought I was cold so he pulled me to him. Then he started complementing me and put both arms around me. Now he's getting me pie and not letting me lift a pinky," I said sighing in frustration.

"You like him," Alice sang.

"I'm not going to lie; I'm obviously physically attracted to him. My body is very aware of his," I said blushing.

"Bella you're blushing! You have blush more in the past few days then in the past three years," Alice said.

"I know," I said. Edward walked back in with two slices of pie. Alice walked past him and turned back to wink at me.

"Here you go," he said sitting down by me and handing me the pie.

"Oh am I allowed to sit now?" I mocked him.

"Well…I suppose," he said smiling as I sat up leaning against the couch. He handed me my slice and we began eating.

"What did Alice want?" Edward asked.

"Wondering what movie I wanted to see next," I lied.

"And you chose…," Edward prompted.

"Toy Story all the way," I yelled.

"HELL YEAH!" Em yelled from the kitchen. I smiled.

"Nice," Edward said, "but I think Saw is my choice."

I groaned and set my now empty plate down. I heard what I thought was a groan from Edward but when I look at him he had his signature grin on so I just waved it off.

"No way," I said.

"No way what?" Rose asked.

"Saw," Edward said grinning.

"Yes way," Rose said grinning back and giving me a look.

"What are we talking about?" Alice asked as everyone came back in.

"Watching Saw, it seems Bella here doesn't want to," Rose said.

"No Bella you have to, please? It's dark out and I really want to," Alice begged.

"Oh fine," I said grumpily.

"I'll keep you safe," Edward whispered tauntingly in my ear. I shot him a glare as he took our plates into the kitchen. Alice and Rose winked at me before they resumed there position with their boyfriends. Great a scary movie…with Edward.

* * *

**So you got a little Edward and Bella in there...okay so a lot :) Anyhow if anyone wants to give me some ideas, I'll seriously consider them. I know where this is going...kind of. Well review if you'd like.**

**VOTE ON MY PROFILE! http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~averyshane **

**Replace the (dot)s with periods :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update woot woot. So down to business first. Umm Cookie, yeah kissing, we're not there yet, sorry to disappoint. Next 78 REVIEWS!!! HECK YES PEOPLE!! You make me so happy. Lastly, I've started all of my stories so just VOTE!!! I have a tie and I don't know when the poll is ending so go to my profile and VOTE!! *Puppy dog eyes*  
**

**Lastly:  
I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

Recap:

"I'll keep you safe," Edward whispered tauntingly in my ear. I shot him a glare as he took our plates into the kitchen. Alice and Rose winked at me before they resumed there position with their boyfriends. Great a scary movie…with Edward.

* * *

We were settled in just like we had during the last movie. We were already half way through the movie and I was clutching Edward. Did I mention I despise scary movies? Edward was chuckling in my ear and I was shooting him glares. He had both tightly around me. It was nicer to have someone to hang onto; I know I would have been out of the room before were 30 minutes in if I didn't have Edward. Alice kept smirking at me from where see was clutched to Jasper. I finally got the wink. That tricky little pixie planned this. She also knew I hated scary movies and wanted an excuse for everyone to be closer to the boys which meant me clutched to Edward. I am so getting her back for this. I felt Edward at my ear.

"You may want to close your eyes," he warned. I followed his orders and shut my eyes. That didn't stop my ears. I heard a scream and automatically snuggled in closer to Edward's chest. "Bells it's just a movie."

"Yes Edward, just a movie that's going to give me nightmares," I muttered into his chest. I felt his chest vibrate with laughter. "'S not funny."

"Yes it is," he whispered back while tightening his grip further. I sighed into his chest and peeked at the screen. "You can look now."

I lifted my head all the way and put my cheek on his chest watching the movie. I took in a sharp breath when Edward started playing with my hair. I couldn't even tell you what happen after he added rubbing circles into my hip again. Suddenly the light came on and Edward stopped his ministrations as my eyes adjusted. Alice was beaming and Rose was smiling as well.

"Come on Bella," Alice said yanking me out of Edward's grip. She pulled me upstairs Rose right after her.

"Oh goodness, I better check on them," Esme said coming up after us. Great, more girl talk.

"Spill," Alice said as soon as the bathroom door shut. Everyone was back in their spots.

"You can see everything happen I don't know why I have to recap," I grumbled.

"It was dark, I couldn't see anything but outlines. Plus you didn't scream once and Saw would make you scream a million times," Alice said sternly.

"Oh fine, I could barely concentrate on the movie after he pulled me nearly on top of him. Then he started with the circles again and playing with my hair. I have no clue what happened after that," I admitted.

"Bella you need to fuck my son," Esme said. Rose turned her mouth open in the shape of an 'O.'

"Mom, who the hell gave you more alcohol?" I asked. Rose turned to look at me.

"Carlisle," Esme replied dreamily. Rose was still confused.

"When alcohol is in Esme's system she becomes Naughty Esme," I explained. Rose laughed as she looked at Esme.

"Seriously Bella, he really needs a fuck," Esme said swaying a bit. Rose, Alice, and I were trying to stifle laughs. "Bella I'm being serious."

"Well thank you for your opinion but it seems your husband needs a fuck otherwise you wouldn't be in this state," I replied.

"Yeah Mom maybe you guys should retire to your room for the night," Alice said giggling. I nodded in agreement.

"No, I want to experience Naughty Esme," Rose pouted.

"We'll have a girl's night," I promised.

"We'll let Dad know you're upstairs waiting," Alice said. Esme nodded and stumbled to her room us behind her to make sure she was okay. Once she was in the safety of her room we headed downstairs.

"Dad," Alice started and then blushed. Why is it I always have to do the awkward stuff?

"Your plan is a success, Esme's waiting for you. Get on up there Cowboy," I said waving towards the stairs. The boys stared at me while Carlisle laughed.

"Ah, sometimes Bella you're like a daughter and sometimes you're not, like now," Carlisle said heading upstairs with a thank you.

"What exactly was the plan?" Jasper asked.

"Did you just call Dad 'Cowboy'?" Em asked.

"The plan was getting Esme drunk," Rose said sitting on the loveseat with Em.

"When she gets drunk, Mom becomes very naughty," Alice said giggling as she sat on Jasper's lap.

"And yes, I did," I answered Em. I sat on the couch abandoning the floor next to Edward. Edward threw his head back to look at me; he put on the Cullen pouting face. I rolled my eyes. Edward must have taken that as an invitation because he got up and covered us with blankets on the couch. Damn you electricity, Edward was too close. As if he knew he was affecting me he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Another movie?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm tired," Alice said. She was being overdramatic, to anyone else it would seem normal but I know Alice. I shot her a look letting her know I didn't believe her. She winked back.

"Well we could just have a little sleepover here in the living room," Rose suggested. Oh god, spending the night with Edward; no, no, no. I talk in my sleep, who knows what will come out. They probably planned this.

"It is late and we have the family tomorrow," Edward said.

"Alright sleepover it is," Em said picking Rose up and placing her on the floor before pulling the blankets down on them. Alice got off Jasper's lap and pulled him to the loveseat where they fit perfectly. I was watching everyone move when Edward picked me up. He swung me around so I was lying down. This was not a good situation. Edward was behind me, my back to his chest. He pulled me close and put his arms around me creating a snare. I was stuck and overwhelmed by his scent.

"Good night everyone," Em said sleepily.

"Good night," we chorused back.

"Sweet dreams Bella," Edward whispered him my ear. I became a pile of goo and melted into his arms. Not even minutes later I was asleep.

I woke up really warm. It was never this warm in the Cullen house. I tried to roll over but couldn't. I felt something contract around me and last night came back to me. That something was Edward's arms. My eyes flew open and I saw Alice and Rose looking at me and Edward sleeping. Em and Jasper were still asleep as was Edward.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly.

"Eight, Merry Christmas," Alice replied wiggling her eyebrows.

I giggled and rolled my eyes, "You too."

"When's everyone getting here?" Rose asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Noon I think," Alice replied as Jasper stirred.

"Mornin' darling," Jasper said pulling Alice in tighter and giving her a kiss on the head.

"Merry Christmas," Alice said beaming.

"I can only guess what your present is," I murmured. Rose caught it and couldn't stop herself from laughing loudly. Alice glared at me while Jasper looked confused. Rose's laughing stirred Em.

"Merry Christmas," Rose whispered.

"You too Babe," Em replied stretching a bit. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Good luck with that, he sleeps like a rock," Em said nodding his head at Edward. I sighed and tried to wiggle out of Edward's grip. I made a little progress but then he pulled me even closer to himself. Everyone could see my shock when I felt Edward's little friend in my back.

Em's laugh boomed, "Is Little Eddie making an appearance?"

Esme and Carlisle came running down the stairs, "What'd we miss?"

"Nothing," I muttered trying to get out of Edward's grip again.

"She's right, Eddie being a little happy is nothing," Em added laughing again.

"You're going to wake him," Esme chided running out of the room. Alice and I exchanged a glance, Esme's getting the camera. I tried even more to get up but met no avail.

"You two look so cute," Esme said happily as she came back in with the camera.

"Mom, don't," I pouted.

"I want a picture and I will get it," Esme replied.

"You also wanted me to quote, 'fuck your son,' and that didn't happen," I retorted. That sent the room into chaos as Esme blushed. The volume of the room woke Edward up.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled snuggling into my hair.

"Nothing," Esme said quickly. Of course everyone let hers go.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Carlisle said breaking the awkward silence that had begun.

Edward who had been moving around a little stopped and looked up. I turned around in his arms. He noticed our position and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Merry Christmas," he greeted the room while keeping his eyes on me.

"Yeah, yeah," Alice said, "we need to get ready." Alice once again pried me out of Edward's arms. She tugged me upstairs to the bathroom and practically threw me in the shower. For being so small that pixie was strong.

"Ten minutes Bella," Alice said. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and thought back to how Edward said he liked it. Next, I used my freesia body wash.

"Bella, out now!" Alice yelled. I sighed and shut off the warm water. I wrapped a towel around my head and one around my body. I walked into our room.

"Here," Alice said throwing an underwear set at me. It was Christmas themed, red with green lace. Next she threw at me black skinny jeans. After that a green sweater with a black tank top under it.

"No Alice," I said to the green heels sitting next to the bed.

"Why?" Alice whined.

"Because unlike you, I'm on my feet all day," I said picking up my black flats and slipping them on. I looked at the clock and saw it was nine. "You have a half an hour."

"Let's go," Alice said pulling me in front of the vanity. She blow dried by hair into natural waves. Then she put on light make-up, it didn't take much for me.

"That'll do," Alice said at nine twenty-five.

"Thanks Alice," I said hugging her and rushing downstairs.

"Hello dear," Esme said when I came into the kitchen.

"Hello Esme," I said wiggling my eyebrows at her. She laughed and gave me a pointed look.

"Hey I already told you I didn't give him any," I said putting my hands up and grinning.

"Why won't you listen to Naughty Esme?" Esme said putting her hand over her heart dramatically.

"Because Naughty Esme is out of her mind," I replied.

"Oh whatever, get over here and help me cook," Esme ordered. I laughed at joined her.

Esme and I finally were done with preparations right at noon. Now all that had to be done was the actually cooking.

"Smells good Ma," Em said walking in. He grabbed one of the leftover donuts we had for breakfast this morning.

"I agree," Edward added walking in. He also grabbed a donut and smiled at me. One word, swoon. Alice came prancing into the room Jasper behind her. Next came Rose and shortly after Carlisle, who gave Esme a kiss.

"I can tell this is going to be a good Christmas," Rose said.

"I don't know, I have feeling something bad is coming," Alice said frowning. I was the only one who knew to take Alice's feelings seriously.

"Everything will be fine," Esme said waving off the thought. There was a ringing of the doorbell. No one made a move to get up.

"Now you let me get it," Edward muttered walking past me. I laughed and was joined by Em who was walking behind Edward. Carlisle and Esme walked behind the boys. Rose, Jasper, Alice, and I were the only ones left in the kitchen.

"EDDIE!" I heard a girl screech. We exchanged glances and walked to the foyer. "Oh I missed you so much," she continued. Rose and I walking side-by-side were the first ones to see the spectacle in front of us. We nearly fell over laughing. There hugging Edward, or Eddie as she preferred, was Tanya Denali.

* * *

**So cliffy, I know you hate me but Wednesday is looking promising for an update :) Once again vote on my poll please. **

Lastly some stories I love (there's a lot more than this but here are a few):

Theodicy by Kristonio, Bella is a vampire turned after her mother is killed by vampires. A rosary saves her and now she's off to find Charlie and hopefully live a normal life. It has religion in it but you don't really notice. I'm not religious at all and I can read it, so can you!

Scarlet by archer24, Bella is a thief known as Scarlet. She is one of the most wanted thiefs out there. Edward is an FBI agent that is onto her. Great, great story. Check it out.

(Last one) Dreamcatcher by ocdmess, AU Bella is a dreamcatcher, she has to fight against dreamhunters with the gang. Will the gang prevail or will the hunters win? (I'm still wondering that myself) This story is awesome. Everytime a new chapter shows up in my inbox I'm super happy so check that out.

**Anyway my rambling is over, so vote, review, read :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**i(dot)luv(dot)twilight freaking hilarious, "Kick her into the nearest snowbank and let Edward & Bella resume their mating dance!" Gets me every time :) Another non-member review, Jan, thank you I hope it's funny too. WE HAVE HIT 100 REVIEWS PEOPLE!! Just had to get that out.**

**I NEED YOUR HELP, yes you. So if you have voted on my poll (thank you) you've seen the academy one. Do you think I should put vampire in the story or just stick with human stories. If you haven't voted and have no clue what I'm talking about. Look up above this and see the thing (^^^) that says Avery Shane? Click it or go to www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~Avery Shane and VOTE!! For the love of all that is Twilight, VOTE! I only have 21 voters :(  
**

**Oh and I don't own Twilight so...yeah :)  
**

Recap:

"EDDIE!" I heard a girl screech. We exchanged glances and walked to the foyer. "Oh I missed you so much," she continued. Rose and I walking side-by-side were the first ones to see the spectacle in front of us. We nearly fell over laughing. There hugging Edward, or Eddie as she preferred, was Tanya Denali.

* * *

Tanya Denali has found her way to Forks ladies and gentlemen. Rose and I finally composed ourselves. I took one look at Edward's face and knew it was time to mess with him. He looked disgusted and bewildered.

"Why Tanya, however did you get here?" I asked. Tanya extracted herself from Edward turning to me. She fixed her clothes, if they can even be called that. She was at least were jeans but had on a shirt that didn't leave anything for imagination and four-inch heels.

"Well you see, I was going to go to New York and spend the holidays with my sisters but then your family found me waiting for my flight in Chicago," Tanya explained.

"Oh, well I'm not blood related but please continue," I said feigning interest.

"Well I was just sitting there when Elizabeth here walked up to me and asked me if I was Tanya Denali. Of course I said yes and she introduced herself as Eddie's grandmother. Then she asked about my plans for the holidays; after she found out what they were she invited me here," Tanya said beaming at Edward.

"Yes Nan was always that generous," I said nodding. Elizabeth, or Nan as I call her, shot me a glare. I smiled sweetly at her.

"And why would you extend that offer," Edward asked with a tight mouth.

"Edward, that's no way to talk about you girlfriend," Nan scolded.

"Can I talk to you two in the other room?" Edward asked Nan and Pop.

"Of course," Pop said leading the way with Nan behind him. Tanya left to follow them.

"No Tanya, I want to speak to them alone," Edward said walking out. Tanya looked around the room.

"So Tanya what do you do for a living again," Rose asked.

"Modeling," Tanya said brightly.

"Ahh…" Rose said.

"Well I'm Alice and you've met my best friend and practically sister Bella," Alice said introducing us.

"Rosalie," Rose said looking away.

"You know who we are," Em said motioning back-and-forth between him and Jasper.

"I'm Carlisle, Edward's dad and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle said introducing him and Esme. Esme waved and smiled at her. She and Carlisle shared an apprehensive look.

Edward and his grandparents entered the room and they look regretful. The doorbell rang again and I was the closest.

"I'm not sure if I should open that," I said motioning everyone out of sight from the door. I cracked it open and family stood there. I laughed and opened the door all the way.

"Greg, Kellie, and little Violet," I greeted, "Never can be so sure who will be at the door.

Greg laughed, "I know my nephews are famous but come on it's the family home."

Kellie laughed as Violet smiled at me giggling.

"Well get in here, you'll surely be surprised," I said hearing footsteps. I figure that everyone had re-entered the room.

"My goodness, Edward Anthony and Emmett Dale, what are you doing home," Kellie said passing Violet, who was happy to oblige, to me. Violet is only four years old. Cute little thing, she has here mother's blond hair but her father's grey eyes.

"Well hello there cutie," I said tickling Violet a little. I was ignoring the whole room.

"Bewwa, stowp," she giggled.

"What was that Violet?" I said still ticking her.

"Pwease," Violet begged exercising her puppy-dog face.

"She gets me with that every damn time and it's your fault," Greg said. I looked up startled to see everyone was looking at Violet and I.

"Daddy said a bad word," Violet said.

I laughed, "Yes he did, and hey Alice was in on it too," I said in defense.

"Yeah but Violet is in love with you," Kellie said laughing. I rolled my eyes and looked at Violet, whose face had taken residence in the crook of my neck.

"Vi, Vi," I whispered. She peered up and she smiled.

"Look who's here," I said pointing to Em and Edward. Violet's face lit up.

"Cuwsens," Violet exclaimed. I laughed and set her down. She took off running right past Em to Edward. Edward looked shocked but bent down and picked up Violet who had attached herself to his leg. Em was pouting like a baby.

"Awwe Emmy-bear I still love you," I said. Em turned around and opened him arms smiling widely. "Perhaps not that much" Em's face fell and Rose took residence in Em's arms.

"It's okay I love you," Rose said smiling.

"I love you too Rose," Em said smiling and giving her a peck.

"Icky," Violet said. We all laughed at her innocence. Violet pulled on Edward's shirt and pointed down. Edward set her down and she ran to Em. Em was ready for her and as she ran he bent down swinging her around. Violet laughed and gave Em a kiss on the cheek. Being as Em he stuck his tongue out at Edward who was rolling his eyes. I saw Tanya inching closer to Edward and giggled. Everyone turned to me expectantly.

"Where is everyone staying?" I asked covering up my amusement with Edward's situation.

"Well I suppose the couples could stay together, you are all adults," Carlisle said.

"Well how about Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett in our room since it has two beds," I suggested. Carlisle nodded and motioned me to continue.

"Edward and Tanya since they're a—"

"No," Edward interrupted, "We're uh not ready for that."

"Okay well how about Nan and Pop in Edward's room since it's umm… bigger, then Tanya in Em's room, and Edward on the couch," I said.

"Sounds good but where are you sleeping and the other Cullens," Edward said pointing to his uncle, aunt, and cousin.

"My house," I said.

"Your house, as in with Charlie," Jasper said speaking for the first time.

"No as in the house that is ten minutes down the road that Charlie left me when he moved to La Push with Sue," I said. The boys' mouths dropped.

"Belly boo you own a house, that is awesome," Em boomed.

"Umm…thanks," I chuckled.

"We already stopped there by the way," Greg said.

"Cool, that means I get more time with Vi," I said taking her from Em. She giggled while she twisted a lock of my hair around her finger.

"Hey Vi, do you want to help me with snacks?' I asked her. She jumped with excitement in my arms.

"Yes, yes, yes," she yelled.

"No need to take my ear out sweetheart," I said tapping her nose. She giggled again.

"I'll help," Edward said getting up before Tanya could get too close.

"That's al—" I said.

"I insist," Edward said, "besides it's not fair to keep Violet all to yourself." He tickled her in the sides before leading the way to the kitchen. When I got there Edward was leaning against the hallway glaring in the direction of the foyer. I chuckled and looked at Vi who was staring at Edward. Vi giggled and tugged on my hair a bit; I looked up and Edward was staring at us.

"Well Eddie, what do you want?" I asked.

"To not be here, I can't believe my grandparent, I would have told them if I was actually dating someone," he said shaking his head.

"What did you say to them earlier?" I asked as I took Vi to the fridge pointing out things for here to pick up.

"The truth, they were ashamed they acted without calling, they thought they were doing a good thing. I suppose I can't blame them, the media does make us look like a couple," Edward said tiredly.

I nodded as I carried Vi to set her items on the counter and then headed back to the fridge. I told her to grab the salsa before I shut the door. Edward grabbed the chips out of the cabinet and the salsa and chips bowl. I passed him the salsa and he poured it into the middle bowl and the chips on the out side platter. I set Vi on the counter.

"Pour these in that bowl," I said handing her the pretzels. She careful poured the bag while I pour the potato chips.

"All done," Vi announced.

"Good job," I said picking her up off the counter. I put her on my hip and handed her the bowl of pretzels while I took the potato chips. I turned to asked Edward to grab the salsa and chips but he was already holding them waiting for me to lead the way. I turned and took the snacks to the buffet in the living room.

"Snacks!" Vi yelled. I laughed and set her down. I headed into the kitchen where Greg was standing in front of the kitchen.

"Hey Greg," I smiled walking past him to grab the plates.

"Bella," Greg greeted closing the fridge with beer in hand.

When I stood up from the cabinet I felt arms snake around me. I froze, this could not be Greg he loves his family to much, right? I turned slowly in whoever's arms I was in. I sighed in relief when I saw Edward's emerald eyes and then my heart rate sped up. Here I was once again in Edward's arms.

"I would've got those," he whispered not removing his arms.

"Edward," I warned.

"Bella," he whispered pulling me closer. I watched as his eyes flickered down to my mouth and back to my eyes. He moved in closer and I felt my breath catch. Was he really going to do this?

"We need plates Belly," Em complained loudly. Edward and I shot apart and I shook my head, I'm sure my face is beat red by now.

"Coming Emmy," I said walking briskly past Edward. What the hell was that? What if Tanya had walked in? What the hell am I saying, they're not even together. What is he going to do about her? I shook my head trying to push the thoughts away.

"Here," I said handing Em the plates while I sat down on the couch. Vi ran between my legs holding on to my knees trying to climb up. I grabbed her and set her on my leg.

"You don't want any snacks Violet?" Kellie asked. Vi shook her head and climbed into my lap. She went back to twirling a lock of my hair around her finger. Tanya, sans any food, sat next to me.

"Bella right?' Tanya asked.

"That's right," I said.

"You're close to the family?" she asked.

"Yes since freshman year of high school," I said.

"I can totally see your bond with Alice and the guys," Tanya said smiling.

"I just met the guys last week actually," I said, a bit smugly.

Tanya's face showed shock, "Last week?"

"Yep, none of us knew the other was coming, we were both shocked," I said.

"Wow, you guys are so close," Tanya said with amazement.

"Well with what Alice subjected us to on our first night it's not hard to be," Rose interjected.

"What was that?" Tanya asked.

"That's for grown up ears," Edward said tweaking Vi's nose and sitting on the other side of me. Great between the star and the fan, perfect. Vi giggled and climbed into Edward's lap.

"Well I see how it is," I said looking away dramatically. The adults in the room laughed while Vi pulled on my shirt.

"Bewwa, Bewwa, Bewwa, Bewwa, Bewwa," Vi repeated.

"Yes Vi," I said not looking at her. She got as close as she could to my ear and in that voice little kids use when they think they're whispering she said, "Sorwy, love you."

"Well I love you too Vi," I said tickling her back into Edward's lap. She was giggling the whole time. I got up and grabbed a pretzel and resumed my seat. I blanked out until I heard the most hilarious thing come from Vi's mouth.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," Vi repeated over and over. Edward was grimacing while the room was in choruses of laughing.

"Answer the small child calling your name," I said smiling sweetly.

"Violet, why don't you go see Mommy for a few minutes," he said smiling and setting her on the ground. When she reached Kellie's outstretched arms Edward turned to me. Edward had a mischievous grin on his face. My eyes went wide and I shot up off the couch running out of the room. I could hear Edward behind me.

* * *

**Umm...again _VOTE _and review...improvements, anything you want to say. What I would love is votes so if you review I'm going to tell you to vote unless I know for a fact you have voted. Oh and _don't forget_ about the vampire aspect I'm thinking about. Oh, just had a thought. What do you guys think about _teasers_? Huh you want to see a little of what I have for the stories in the poll? Huh, huh? Yeah so _GO VOTE!!!!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay well here we are people. Read Review Vote!!**

Recap:

Edward had a mischievous grin on his face. My eyes went wide and I shot up off the couch running out of the room. I could hear Edward behind me.

* * *

I ran through the house and outside. Running through the winter cold air in a sweater and jeans so not cool but hey I have boots. I could hear Edward's breaths behind me and tried to speed up. I heard giggles and knew they were from Vi. Edward was once again faster than me. He tackled me to the cold ground pinning my hands over my head with one hand and holding his weight over me with the other. This wasn't awkward at all; nope, not one bit. I struggled against his grip until Vi spoke up.

"Mommy, Daddy, look their westling like you," Vi said smiling widely. Kellie and Greg's faces turned bright red.

"Vi where exactly did you see this wrestling?" I asked.

"I was scared one night so I went to Mommy and Daddy's room. They said they were westling and they would get me when one of them won," Vi said still smiling wide. I raised my eyebrows at Kellie and Greg.

"Vi, who won?" Edward asked. If you're wondering, yes we're still in the same awkward as hell position. It's getting a little cold out here, at least there's no snow.

"Mommy," Vi said proudly.

"Who do you want to win in this match?" Em dared to ask.

"Bewwa duh," Vi said.

"That's my girl," I said sticking my tongue out at Edward.

"Well it seems Edward's winning right now," Em said.

"Bad Eddie," Vi said.

"Yes bad Eddie," I said to Edward who was grimacing. Edward glared down at me; when he did this he loosened his grip. I took this opportunity to flip us which ended with me straddling his stomach and pinning his arms to his sides. I got up and walked towards Vi. Everyone else walked inside while I was walking.

"Victory," I declared as I bent down for a hug.

"Bewwa!" Vi screamed in warning before Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down on top of him. We fell chest to chest. I faintly heard Vi's giggles; I was no longer cold and all I could see was Edward's emerald eyes. They sparkled with amusement and were slowly turning darker. Edward leaned forward slowly; cautioning me with his eyes. I could feel his breath as he leaned into my lips. As our lips touched the electricity intensified and felt like it was crackling. Edward pulled back; staring into my eyes and I was caught by his gaze.

"Bewwa! Bewwa!" Vi called pulling me out of my reverie. I looked up and saw her staring at us. "You are going to get cooties Bewwa!"

I quickly rolled off Edward. I stood and grabbed Vi; tickling her. As I walked back to the house, I looked over my shoulder at Edward; I understood why his eyes were dark, lust and it was still evident. I wondered if I had the same look. I shook my head and put on a smile.

"Like I said, victory and no cooties," I told her. Vi giggled as we walked back into the living room. Kellie smiled at us. I set Vi down and she ran into the mother's waiting arms.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see Tanya standing there.

"Could you show me where the bathroom is," she asked quietly.

"Of course," I said walking towards the stairs. Tanya followed me silently until we got to the top of the stairs.

"You should have told me," Tanya said quietly. I turned around and looked at her in confusion. She finally looked up and saw my confusion.

"That you and Edward are together. I thought that if I said that we were together that we would be but that's not going to happen, ever," she explained.

"Tanya, Edward and I aren't together," I said. I was curious where she came up with that.

"Well then you're stupid Bella. Edward's eyes are always on you; no matter who he's talking to, it's always you. He's always trying to find ways to be closer to you and don't even get me started on that kiss," she said smiling and fanning herself.

I looked up shocked, "You saw that," I choked out.

Tanya nodded, "You are perfect together; I can tell already."

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"Just think about it and don't worry I was the only one to see the kiss; while you think I need to catch a flight out," Tanya said.

"What? No, you can't leave. No one should be without a Christmas dinner. You will stay here and you will enjoy yourself," I said sternly.

"Whoa yes ma'am," Tanya said laughing.

"Good, now, are you using the bathroom or was that just a ploy to talk to me?" I asked.

"A ploy," Tanya said.

"Alright well let's go, we have a party to attend," I said leading the way back downstairs. Tanya laughed as she followed me.

"Bella, you crack me up," Tanya said.

"Well why thank you," I replied joining in her laughter. We were laughing when we entered the living room. Everyone turned to look at us. We stopped laughing but couldn't hold it in and busted up laughing. We effectively fell on the floor; lying next to each other. Edward's expression was confusion and wariness which made me laugh harder. I could tell what he was thinking; why is the delusional girl that thinks I'm her boyfriend and the girl I just kissed laughing together?

"Bewwa! Are you okay?" Vi said climbing on top of my stomach.

"Oh Vi, I'm perfect," I said taking her by the sides and raising her over me like an airplane.

"Eddie, save me!" Vi screamed happily. Edward chuckled and moved forward. Just as he was about grab her I pulled her close to me. Edward straightened back up and took a step back. I put Vi back in the air moving her around like an airplane. Edward, being as fast as he is, plucked her out of my grasp.

"Hey!" I protested pouting.

"You look like someone took your cookies," Edward chuckled.

"Well, Eddie, Vi would be a very good cookie," I said rising from the ground and turning to help Tanya up. I heard Vi giggling and when I turned around she was leaning out of Edward's arms towards me.

"It seems my cookie would like to be back in my possession," I said taking Vi from Edward. I felt Edward's hand graze mine slowly; I looked up and saw in his eyes that it was no mistake. I blushed and spun Vi around in circles as she laughed.

"Bella, can you and that darling little thing in your arms set the table?" Esme asked smiling fondly at us.

"What do you say Vi?" I asked.

She nodded her head and then her face turned thoughtful, "Can Eddie help us?"

I tried so hard not to laugh but lost it when Rose started. Vi has grown very fond of calling him Eddie, he is never going to live that down.

Edward grumbled something before saying, "Sure Vi, let's go."

Vi smiled in victory as we walked with Edward to the dining room. On the table were plates, glasses, and silverware.

"Where do you want to start?" Edward asked quietly in my ear. I felt the heat radiating from his body.

"I think it'll be easier for Vi to place plates," I replied walking forward and grabbing the stack of plates. I saw Edward grab the glasses. I would hand Vi a plate and she would put in on the table in the correct place. Edward caught up to us since a four year old was doing the work on our part.

I felt his breath on the back of my neck and his scent engulfed me. I felt his lips on my shoulder. Damn it, he was so irresistible. I had to bite back a moan as he moved towards my collar bone. I remembered Vi and snapped out of it. I walked forward abruptly giving him a glare. He smiled sheepishly and grabbed the silverware. He set the rest of table while Vi and I watched after we finished the plates.

"Good you're done," Esme said carrying in food. "There's the ham and the mash potatoes and gravy. Can you two grab them?"

"Sure," I said while setting Vi down, "I'll be right back sweetheart." Vi nodded and I walked into the kitchen. Edward was there leaning lazily against the counter. He kicked off when I entered. He strode over and took a hold of my face. I stood in shock as he pressed his lips surprisingly gentle against mine. I was too stunned to react. When he pulled back he stared into my eyes and sighed, maybe contently.

"Come on," he whispered handing me the potatoes and gravy while he took the ham. I broke out of my trance and followed him into the dining room. I looked around the table and saw the two spots left for us. One was right next to Vi and the other was on the other side of the open seat.

"Vi has declared that you are to sit by her Bella," Kellie said smiling kindly. Vi who was jumping excitedly in her booster seat nodded vigorously.

"You might want to keep her away from Alice," I joked as I set down the potatoes and gravy. Alice shot me a glare as I sat down. I smiled back over-sweetly.

I filled my plate with food and listened as the room buzzed with conversation. I felt Edward's hand on my knee and looked at him. He was in conversation with Greg; not even acknowledging his hand. I decided I was going to ignore it and turned back to my food. I heard Vi giggle and looked at her. She had mash potatoes all over her face. I laughed with her and worked on cleaning her face; that meant turning out of Edward's grip. The electricity didn't stay away for long because I felt his hand on the sliver of skin that showed when I was wiping Vi's face. I tried my hardest not to shiver because if he was turned this way then everyone else is. When I turned back around everyone was smiling at Vi who was trying to hide herself in some way.

"You know staring is rude," I said looking between Vi and everyone else. Everyone went back to their food and Vi peeked up. I smiled at her tapping her nose before I went back to eating and Edward's hand returned to my knee. I quietly ate answering any questions that were asked. Edward's hand progressively got higher until he couldn't go higher with out someone noticing which was about mid-thigh. I took a deep breath a slid his hand of my thigh but it was to return to my knee right after. I huffed and moved to stand up.

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just not hungry anymore," I said smiling. Esme nodded and returned to her conversation with Kellie.

"Bewwa don't leave me," Vi said holding her messy hands out to me. I chuckled and shook my head. I went to the cabinet that was in the dining room and grab a couple wet naps. I wiped off her hands and face then put her on my hip.

"What do you want to do honey?" I asked.

"Movie."

"Which one?"

"Beauty and the Beast."

"Alright to the living room we go," I said starting to walk.

"Wait, Eddie come too," Vi ordered. What is up with this kid? Did Edward pay her or something because she really wants us to be together all the time.

"Sweets he's still eating," I said.

"No, I'm good," Edward said rising from his seat.

"Okay then," I said walking once again with Edward behind me. I set Vi on the floor and put the DVD in. When I turned around Vi was sitting on the left and Edward in the middle.

"Vi you don't want to sit with me?" I pouted.

She shook her head smiling, "Eddie."

I laughed, "That may have to stick."

"No it will not," Edward said firmly. I sat next to him and leaned into to his ear.

"You sure about that," I teased. His head snapped to mine and his eyes were once again dark.

"Don't forget the four year old," I whispered.

"I won't," Edward said leaning in and taking a short kiss before putting an arm around Vi. Vi giggled and leaned into Edward. They look so sweet together. I bet Edward would be amazing with children. I sighed and settled into the movie.

"Jealous?" Edward asked.

"Nope," I said keeping my gaze on the TV; not giving him the satisfaction of looking at me.

"Liar," he whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to have to disagree," I replied. He placed a kiss right behind my ear and a hand on my knee again.

"Four year old," I reminded him.

"She's so entranced by the movie, she won't see anything," he said. I finally looked over to see Vi practically on the edge of the couch watching the movie. Edward squeezed my knee and I looked at him. His eyes were no longer emerald; more of a forest green. I'm not ashamed to say this time I initiated the kiss. Our hands were in each other's hair. The electricity was crackling again as I slid my tongue over his bottom lip. He granted me access and our tongues battled for control. I pulled back and checked on Vi to see that she was still watching the movie. Edward had begun placing kisses on my jaw and I moaned quietly. I felt his smile on my jaw before I pulled back all the way. I turned back to the TV and Edward sighed. He scooted closer and returned to the hand to my knee. What the hell was going on between us?

* * *

**So let me know what you think....and you know vote :) My choice is in last place but oh well it's your guys' choice.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woo you guys got this a day early!! Don't forget to vote on the poll. The teasers are up for the choices. I'm rooting for My Nearest & Dearest Enemy! I want to write me some vampires :P**

Recap:

Edward had begun placing kisses on my jaw and I moaned quietly. I felt his smile on my jaw before I pulled back all the way. I turned back to the TV and Edward sighed. He scooted closer and returned to the hand to my knee. What the hell was going on between us?

* * *

We sat there until the end of the movie. Vi never moved from the edge of the couch. I swear she's going to end up like Alice. I could feel Edward's eyes on me several times throughout the movie. He kept his hand on my knee until Kellie came in to tell us that dessert was ready. I turned off the movie and pick Vi up taking her to the kitchen; Edward right behind me. When we got there I grabbed a piece of chocolate mousse pie for Vi and I. I took our place at the table and began alternating bites between her and I. Edward sat next to me with the cherry pie I had made for today.

"Jeez Bella, you take better care of our daughter than we do," Greg commented while Kellie nodded in agreement.

"Bella is a natural with kids," Alice said. I smiled and continued eating and feeding.

"So boys when do you guys leave?" Greg asked.

"We have to be back for a New Year's Eve bash," Jasper said.

"Oh so you won't be bringing in the new year with the family," Kellie said.

"Unfortunately no," Edward said. I didn't look up but I could feel his gaze on me when he spoke.

"We won't either we leave the 28th," Greg said.

"So I suppose your guys' 'Day in Seattle' will be tomorrow," I said.

"Yes, you don't mind do you?" Kellie asked.

"Nope a whole day with Vi, what could be better," I said tickling her sides a bit.

"What's in Seattle?" Tanya asked.

"Mom, Dad, Greg, and Kellie go out and have fun in Seattle renting a hotel room for the night," Alice explained.

"I suppose this year the couples will get together and spend the day together," I said.

"And I get Bewwa!" Vi said.

"Yes you do," I said giggling.

Vi pulled on my shirt and beckoned me closer to her.

"I want Eddie too," Vi whispered. I sighed; of course she would want him too.

"You'll have to ask sweetheart," I said.

She held her arms out to me. I grabbed a napkin and cleaned off her face before putting her in my lap. Edward was in a conversation with Dad and facing the other way. Vi stood up between my legs and put her hand on Edward's cheek. He turned as soon as she made contact. He grabbed her around the middle and swung her into his lap.

"What can I do for you?" Edward asked while he cradled her.

She stood between his legs and leaned into his ear. She whispered something and Edward's eyes lit up. He smiled and whispered something back. Vi giggled and smiled. She climbed back into my lap.

"We get Eddie too," she declared.

I looked up at Edward and his eyes were dark with lust. I turned away quickly before I could get lost in his eyes.

"When are you leaving Nan and Pop?" I asked.

"I told you to stop calling me that, it makes me feel old," Nan reprimanded.

Pop rolled his eyes, "Tomorrow actually."

"Thank you Pop, who's taking you to the airport?" I asked.

The room fell quiet as everyone looked back and forth between each other.

"I guess that means you have no clue, I'll go. When's your flight?" I asked.

"At noon," Nan replied.

"Why thank you Nan," I said smiling.

"Bella you're lucky I can't stand being angry with you," Nan said. My smile grew.

"Okay well, Mom, Dad, Greg, and Kellie can head to Seattle whenever they want to. I don't know what the couples want to do but my house is up for grabs since Vi and I will be here," I said.

"Don't forget Eddie, Bewwa," Vi reminded me.

"Right and Edward will be here too. I'll take Nan, Pop, and Tanya up to airport," I said.

"We could all go and we'll spend the day with Vi in the city," Edward suggested.

Vi's face lit up, "Bewwa can we pwease?"

"I suppose we could. We'll have to take two cars…the rental Greg and Kellie got and my car I suppose," I said. I may keep from more make-out sessions and close proximities with Edward.

"That's fine," Edward said with a crooked grin.

"Yay!" Vi said bouncing with excitement.

"What did I tell you? Keep her away from Alice," I scowled.

"Bella! I'm not that bad," Alice said.

"I beg to differ,' Rose said. Everyone but Alice cracked up.

"Come on Ali you know it's all in good fun," Em said. Alice glared in response.

Jasper nuzzled into Alice's hair and whispered something in her ear. Alice lost the glare and gained a grin.

"Again, I can only guess what your Christmas present is," I said. Once again everyone was laughing; including Alice.

"Pwesents?" Vi asked.

"Oh yes," Esme said ushering everyone into the living room.

"Well we didn't know you were going to be here boys, so we don't have anything for you," Greg apologized and the boys waved them off.

I sat on the ground and helped Vi open up her gifts which included a lot of purple, her new favorite color. I moved onto mine. The first one I opened was from Alice and Jasper and it was a gift card to Victoria's Secret. I doubt Jasper had anything to do with it.

"Use it wisely," Alice said waggling her eye brows. Em boomed.

I shook my head and moved on to Greg, Kellie, and Vi's. They got me a bunch of my favorite candy. In which they said, "We can't have you having candy withdraws in college." Edward got me a couple of books. Em and Rose got me a new bag for school. Mine was in desperate need of replacement. Nan and Pop got me a few sweaters, don't worry they're actually wearable. Lastly, Mom and Dad got me a new cookbook.

I looked up to see Edward about to open my gift. I smiled cynically and Alice sent me a questioning look. I motioned to Edward as he pulled off the wrapping paper. He looked down in distain. When he held it up Rose, Em, Jasper, and Alice fell over laughing. I got him a copy of Wuthering Heights.

"For the road," I said still smiling cynically.

"Thank you _so_ much," he said.

"You're very welcome," I replied.

"I don't understand," Tanya said confused. She was sitting next to me.

"Eddie hates Wuthering Heights with a passion," I explained which set off another round of laughter. Vi, not understanding anything, played with my hair.

"She really loves you," Tanya said. I nodded looking down at Vi. She yawned and I looked at the clock. It was eleven at night.

"Wow, it's someone's bedtime," I said. Vi yawned again as I stood and picked her up.

"I suppose we should be getting home; we have an early day tomorrow," Greg said. Vi was sound asleep in my arms.

"Let me just grab my bag," I said heading upstairs.

"I'm sure you're not going to be able to hold both her and the bag," Edward said following me.

We reached the room and I laid Vi down on my bed and pulled a suitcase out throwing some clothes in there from my dresser. Edward was silent throughout all of this. As I turned around Edward was right behind me waiting. He grabbed the bag and set it down.

"A goodnight kiss," he said as he pulled me into his arms. He kissed me with sure passion I was sure I was going to fall down. He held me securely around the waist. Electricity flowed between us as he slid his tongue on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue battled with mine. We both pulled back for air and were breathing heavy. Edward let go and I instantly felt cold. He grabbed my suitcase and leaned in giving me one more chastised kiss. I remembered Vi and scooped her up into my arms. Edward put a hand on my lower back following me out the room. We entered the living room and Greg and Kellie were still talking. I looked around and saw Tanya missing. Carlisle came through the door shaking off snow.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked.

"She called a cab to take her up to Port Angles to get a room," Carlisle replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"She felt as if she were intruding," Carlisle said. I nodded, she could have stayed….

"We're going to stay here if that's okay Bella," Greg said.

"That's fine," I replied.

"Carlisle just went to get our bags, we're staying in Emmett's room," Kellie added.

"Alright well I have to get her to bed," I said looking at Vi in my arms.

"Give her to me while you get your jacket," Kellie said. I handed Vi off and turned to grab my jacket. Edward already had it open and ready for me to slip into. I murmured a thanks and slid my arms through. I buttoned it up and grabbed Vi's jacket. I slid her into it as Kellie held her.

"I think someone should go stay with Bella," Alice said appearing next to Edward. I saw her minutely jab Edward in the side.

"I'll go ahead so the couples can spend time together," Edward said sounding indifferent.

"Great!" Alice said, "go grab a suitcase for clothes." She pushed him up the stairs and winked at me.

"Now Bella remember our talk," Esme said winking. Yep, Naughty Esme is back.

"Really Carlisle, really," I said in disappointment. Carlisle laughed and shrugged. Rose and Alice were looking through my suitcase for suitable clothes. They were shaking their heads. They grabbed the bag and rushed upstairs.

"Hey where are you going?" I yelled.

"Oh, I think they're just getting the proper attire for a night with a good-looking young man like my grandson," Nan said. Now I see where Esme picked up her naughtiness, and where Carlisle learned the trick. I raised my eyebrows at Pop who laughed and sent me a suggestive look. Okay grandparents defiling Edward's bed; check. Rose and Alice returned scaling the stairs with Edward directly behind them. I sighed as Rose and Alice sent me huge smiles. Edward took the suitcases and I grabbed Vi. We said our goodbyes and I buckled Vi into the back. I turned to get in the driver's seat but Edward was there.

"No," I said sternly.

"Yes," Edward replied. I shook my head and stood my ground.

"Please Bella," Edward pouted. If he wants to start….

"Edward," I pouted back using twice as much conviction in mine. Edward's face softened and he stood up.

"Damn, I can't refuse that face," he said shaking his head. He got out and waited for me to get in before he shut the door. He climbed in the passenger seat and I drove to my house. It was a small two bedroom house; it was homey though. When we arrived Edward was back at my door opening it and offering me his hand. I took it and he shut the door. I grabbed Vi and he got the suitcases. We walked to the front door and I told him to look for the key under the eave. He found it and opened the door. I took Vi to one of the bedrooms and put her in the crib/bed we have for her. I tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning around. Edward stood in the doorway waiting for me with the suitcases. I turned on the baby monitor and motioned him to follow to me to the other bedroom. He set down the suitcases. I turned on the other monitor in here.

"There's only two bedrooms," I said.

"That's okay it's not like we haven't slept in the same place before," Edward said. I blushed and picked up my suitcase. I set in on the bed and peaked in it. I groaned; Alice and Rose picked on lingerie for me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked behind me.

"Nothing," I said snapping the suitcase shut. I grabbed it and took it into the bathroom telling Edward I would be back. I pulled out the offensive clothing and saw it was even smaller than the last; how that's possible I don't know. Plus this one was a nightie, similar to the one I teased Alice about but forest green; it reminded me of Edward's eyes. I saw a lacy underwear set that match. I sighed and put them on. The nightie was low cut and barely covered my butt. I did look good in it though…. I saw a post-it note and picked it up. On it was written "Look in the pocket for protect. As Naughty Esme said, "Seriously Bella, he really needs a fuck." I opened the pocket and found a box of condoms. Dear god, really Alice and Rose, wow. I brushed my teeth. I zipped the suitcase up and walked back into the bedroom. I saw Edward removing his undershirt. The muscles in his back were working; I think my panties just became a little wet. I set down the suitcase and he turned around.

"Hey, umm…wow Alice and Rose picked well," he said smiling crookedly and I blushed. Edward got into the bed and held up the covers for me to join. I got in with my back to him. He turned me around and started kissing me again. He begged for entrance with his tongue. When I granted it he tasted so good. He pulled me tighter to him and my hands went into his hair as one of his went to my neck. His other hand hitched my leg over his hip. He rolled back so I was straddling him. We split to due to the need for oxygen. Edward's hands worked up my legs. I felt how hard his was under me.

"God Bella you're so beautiful," Edward said his voice distorted with lust. I bent down and continued kissing him. My hands slid down his arms to his hands. I lifted them from my legs to above his head. Edward flipped us so my hands were pinned above my head.

"So beautiful," he murmured before attacking my collarbone with kisses. He moved to my shoulder and nipped at it. I tried to bite back moans but I couldn't. Edward grounded into me as he moaned. Suddenly Edward flipped us back over so we were cuddling.

"I won't do this like that Bella," Edward said or maybe promised.

"Edward, what is this?" I asked.

Edward was silent for a minute before he spoke, "Bella, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Cliffy :) Anyhow vote please, the teasers are up. Again I'm rooting for the vampires of My Nearest & Dearest Enemy! Reveiw and vote!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I know I was going for a little earlier than this but I had one of those times where so you should write but you don't want to. Anyhow, _READ REVIEW_ and _VOTE!!_ Please? I'm thinking a tentative closing date on the poll will be _December 13_ so exactly two weeks. That may change but it's probably what it's going to be.**

**I own nothing...of Twilight.  
**

Recap:

Edward was silent for a minute before he spoke, "Bella, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

* * *

I took a moment to think over what he had just said. Edward eyes bore into mine intently as he waited. Not trusting my voice I nodded yes. Edward pulled me closer and placed a timid kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For being mine my Bella," he whispered.

"You're welcome," I whispered back stealing another kiss, "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight, love," Edward sighed snuggling his face into my hair. I fell into a deep slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bewwa! Bewwa!" was the first thing I heard in the morning. I shot up or at least tried. I turned to see what was holding me down. Edward. Everything came flooding back. Holy shit I'm THE Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

"Bewwa!" pulled me out of my thoughts. Right Vi's calling. I extracted myself from Edward who hadn't even stirred from Vi's yelling. I turned off the monitor and walked into across the hall to where Vi was staying. I walked and saw her rolling around on her bed calling my name.

"Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi," I mimicked. She stopped and sat up with her hands out. I laughed and swung her around before resting her on my hip.

"Bweakfast?" Vi asked.

"What do you want hun?" I asked.

"Pancuakes," she replied. Ah four-year-old talk how cute,

"Pancakes it is," I said as I walked us downstairs. I set her in the living room with cartoons as I headed to the kitchen. I started making pancakes from scratch. I started humming and arms wrapped around my waist. I felt Edward's bare chest on my back.

"I could get used to this," Edward sighed as he gave me a kiss on my bare shoulder.

"Having a home-cooked breakfast?" I asked.

"No having a beautiful woman and a child in the house," Edward replied tightening his grip around my waist.

I turned around to in his arms. "Wow Edward not even a day and we're talking kids," I said with a raised eyebrow.

Edward laughed, "I suppose we are."

I shook my head and turned back around to continue cooking. I heard the TV turn off and Vi running towards the kitchen.

"No running in the house Vi," I called. I heard her slow down and I smiled.

"Bewwa how you know?" Vi asked, "Eddie!" she screamed as she entered the room. She ran at him and he let go of me to pick her up.

"Hey favorite cousin," Edward said as he tickled her. She squirmed in his arms and giggled. I put the pancakes on a plate and grabbed the butter out of the fridge. I set that on the table and headed back to the cabinets to grab silverware and syrup. I poured milk for everyone and took that to the table. Edward set Vi on one side of me and he sat on the other. I helped Vi with her pancakes as I ate mine. Edward sat closely to me and had his eyes on me throughout breakfast. Whenever I glanced at him he wouldn't back down, he kept staring. I finally finished feeding Vi and eating my own breakfast.

"Bewwa can I pick out my own clothes?" Vi asked.

"Sure sweetheart go on up and choose something," I replied. As soon as she was out of the room Edward pulled me onto his lap. He gave me a sweet kiss. I pulled down the barely there nightie.

"Good morning," I whispered. I don't know why I whispered it just felt right in the quiet house.

"Good morning, this is how we should have woken up, you in my arms and a kiss. Instead I wake up to an empty bed and no kiss," Edward said shaking his head in mock-disappointment. I laughed and lifted his chin. I poured everything into the kiss before pulling back.

"I have to take care of these dishes, wash a child, wash myself, and be out of the house in an hour," I said.

"I'll get the dishes, go take care of Vi," Edward said removing me from his lap and setting me on the ground. He fixed the nightie for me and gave me a kiss.

"Thanks," I said walking away. It was freezing in my nightie. When I got up to Vi she was holding up two shirts; one blue, one purple. On the bed was a pair of jeans and purple shoes.

"I say the purple shirt," I added as I walked in. Vi was taken out of her concentration. I swear she's going to become like Alice. Vi nodded and put the other shirt away. I grabbed her some underwear and her other clothes while she walked to the bathroom. When I got in there I started a bath for her. I helped her out of her clothes while the tub filled up. When it was full and the right temperature I put her in. Edward stuck his head in to tell me the dishes were done and quickly retreated. I washed Vi and helped her change clothes; which isn't an easy feat.

"Alright come on let's go find Eddie," I said trying not to snicker at 'Eddie.'

Vi ran ahead of me jumping onto Edward who had put on a shirt. He was watching the news when Vi climbed onto his chest. I smiled at the sight as Edward hugged Vi.

"Did you want to shower first?" I asked. Edward turned his head to look at me.

"Sure," Edward said putting Vi on the ground.

"Come on Vi, I'll do your hair," I said.

I did Vi's hair, showered, and got dressed in 30 minutes. That meant we were just on time to get Nan and Pop. We walked right into the house. I set Vi down and removed her jacket. Edward was ready to help me with mine in which I blushed. We walked into the kitchen and Nan, Pop, and the 'kids' were all sitting at the table. They looked tired and were nursing a cup of coffee.

"Breakfast?" I offered. Everyone's heads popped up and nodded quickly.

"Alwice!" Vi screamed before launching herself into her lap. Alice winced and hugged her back.

"Alright boys out," Rose declared moving to the breakfast bar while I started breakfast. There were grumbles before all the guys left. I was left with Nan, Alice, Rose, and Vi who had all moved to the breakfast bar.

"So…," Alice said while I started on scrambled eggs.

"So…," I replied.

"My goodness child what happen with you and my grandson?" Nan asked exasperated.

"Oh that, well we're getting on the first flight to Las Vegas to elope," I said staring her straight in the eye.

"Bella," Alice whined.

"You are too good at acting," Nan said shaking her head.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend Alice," I said while taking care of the eggs.

Alice shrieked while Rose and Nan smiled.

"And you said," Rose persuaded.

"Yes," I replied.

This time everyone shrieked except Vi because she had no clue what was going on.

"Well let's get to the gritty stuff; did you use the condoms?" Rose asked. She leaned in along with Alice and even Nan.

"No, just some heavy making out," I said. They all leaned back disappointed.

"But," they all leaned back in, "it almost got there. Edward stopped us before it got too far. He also asked me out then."

"Bella, that's perfect! Oh your kids are going to be beautiful," Alice sighed. What's with Cullens and kids?

"Whoa Alice slow down; we just started going out," I said as I finished the eggs. I put them in a bowl and called the guys. I stood leaning against the counter with Vi on my left hip and Edward leaning against the counter on my right.

"So did you get the 3rd degree too?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward replied snaking an arm around my waist. He pulled us closer to him. He gave me a kiss on the head.

Finally Nan and Pop were finished and we were able to hit the road. We were taking them to Port Angles and they would catch a small plane up to Seattle. We had a pretty silent drive up there seeing as Vi fell back asleep. We said our goodbyes quickly and finally it was just Edward, Vi, and I.

"What do you want to do first?" Edward asked Vi.

"Mall," Vi demanded.

"I told you she's just like Alice," I said. Edward laughed.

I drove to the mall and Edward was at my door with his hand outstretched. I took it and got Vi out of the back. This is going to be difficult with Edward being a celebrity and everything. Let's just hope we don't run into too many people. We safely made it into the mall and Vi pulled us toward the first store she saw. It was a Gap for Kids. She went through looking in wonder at all the clothes.

"You weren't kidding, I think she may be worse than Alice," Edward whispered as Vi dragged us through the store.

I laughed, "Vi, you can't just pull us through, pick some things out."

Vi went through grabbing dresses, jeans, and shirts.

"Come on Bewwa we need to twy them on," Vi said pulling me towards the dressing room.

"Will you be alright?" I asked Edward. He smiled and nodded his head. I let Vi pull me the rest of the way. We tried on everything and found a few things to put back. When we came out I laughed at the sight. Edward was surrounded by women and teenage girls. I shook my head.

"Were weady," Vi declared looking at Edward with wide eyes. All the females surrounding him zeroed in on Vi who I had picked up. Edward murmured a quick goodbye and hurried us to the register. I pulled out my wallet but Edward stopped me giving the cashier his credit card.

"I pay today," Edward said. I glanced behind us and his fan club was glaring at us.

"Your Fan Club seems upset," I commented. Edward took a glance behind us and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it; it was bound to happen," I replied playing with Vi's hair. I had put in two low pigtails. Vi in turn started playing with my hair while we left the store; bags in Edward's hands.

"Where next Vi?" Edward asked. Vi's face scrunched in concentration, it was adorable, before her face lit up.

"Bild a bwear!" Vi exclaimed. Edward looked at me in confusion.

"Build a Bear," I cleared. Edward nodded and spotted the store. We got glances and whispers as we walked through the mall. Once in the store I set Vi down and she ran for the animals.

"Eddie I found Emmett!" Vi exclaimed pointing to a bear. Edward and I cracked up laughing at Vi's cuteness.

"Excuse me, you're Edward Cullen aren't you?" a woman asked while her daughter was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yes I am," Edward confirmed while I walked away. Edward caught my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To help Vi build Emmett," I replied. He chuckled and let go of my wrist. The woman and her daughter looked at me curiously. I helped Vi with Emmett as she had dubbed him. We even got a Tidal Dreams shirt for it. I tried so hard not to giggle at the bear but it was so hard. Edward laughed so hard when he found us. He wrapped his arms around me from behind as I put on Emmett's shirt. Vi clapped and bounced in anticipation. As soon as I was finished she scooped him up and squeezed it to death. I laughed and picked her up. Edward unwrapped his arms but left one around my waist as we walked to the register.

"Bewwa I have to go potty," Vi said. I laughed and picked her up as we left the store. I looked at Edward who nodded his head. I helped Vi take care of her business and walked back out.

"I'm going to go," Edward said pointing to the bathroom.

"Of course," I replied as Vi pulled me towards a jewelry store. I hoisted her up to my hip so she could look in the glass cases.

"Bella I always knew you'd be the one to get pregnant," someone sneer from behind me. I turned around to see Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Ah the mean girls are back.

"Lauren if you actually had a brain you could see that it isn't possible for her to be mine. She's four which would mean I'd have to be fifteen to have her. I'm pretty sure I wasn't pregnant during high school," I replied as Vi looked at the jewelry in the cases; unaware of anything going on around her.

"Whatever Bella, you know the Cullen boys are in town. I bet I'll meet them before you do," Lauren replied.

"How stupid are you? Have you forgotten I'm best friends with Alice?" I asked.

"It's not like they would let you intruded on a family thing," Jessica said. I rolled my eyes and was going to reply if not for the arms that snaked around my waist.

"Who's this Bella?" Edward asked placing a kiss on my neck.

"Lauren and Jessica, I went to high school with them," I replied.

"Oh right Alice told me about them," he replied. Lauren and Jessica stood in shock before snapping out of it.

"All good things I hope," Jessica said attempting to flirt.

"Actually that you used to torture Bella and Alice, so I suppose not," Edward replied. Woohoo go Edward! Lauren and Jessica looked shocked.

"Can I have dis one?" Vi asked pointing to a necklace that had a V charm.

"Sure sweetheart," Edward replied motioning the employee.

"Edward that's almost five hundred dollars," I said.

"Bella I can afford it," Edward replied with a chuckle.

"I know that but she's four," I countered.

"So, if she loses it I'll buy her another," he countered back. I sighed and shook my head. I turned around, upset, and not wanting to witness the transaction. Lauren and Jessica had left but a man with a camera was across the mall watching us.

"Edward the paparazzi are watching," I said composing my face.

"Damn it," he breathed.

"Eddie said a bad word," Vi whispered.

"I know sweets," I replied. I turned back around.

"Come on," Edward said pulling us out of the store with the necklace in its bag. We head in the opposite direction of the photographer. We passed a newsstand and I pulled Edward to the stop. There was a picture of Nan, Pop, and Tanya getting into a cab together. The headline said "Tanya Denali comes home with Edward Cullen's grandparents."

"My god," Edward said sighing at the picture that graced every magazine. His phone rang at that moment. Edward looked apologetic and answered it. From his side of the conversation I think it was his PR manager. Edward hung up the phone after about ten minutes.

"Let's get out of here," Edward said putting an arm around my waist and pulling us out to the parking lot. He put the bags away while I buckled Vi into her car seat. I got in the driver's seat and Edward was already in the passenger's seat.

"Let's go to the park," Edward said. I nodded and found the nearest park. Vi ran off while Edward and I followed her. I made sure she was in our view before I pulled us off to a bench.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No," Edward replied running a hand through his head.

"Okay," I replied a little hurt. I was his girlfriend; I know it's only been a day but still. Edward grabbed one of my hands kissing my knuckles.

"It's not that I don't trust you; I just don't want to ruin the rest of our day," he said looking into my eyes. I could see sincerity in his eyes. I nodded and he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. We were interrupted from going any farther by a group of girls. They giggled and asked Edward for his autograph. Edward gave me an apologetic smile. I nodded and got up letting him know I was going to find Vi since the girls were blocking my view. Vi was climbing on the jungle gym with a boy around her age. She was just so cute when she interacted with him. Edward finally got away from the girls pulling me into a proper kiss. I felt tugging and broke the kiss to see Vi pulling on my pant leg. I laughed giving Edward one more kiss before picking Vi up.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" I asked.

"Swings," Vi said smiling huge. I saw that the boy she was playing with was there with either his dad or brother pushing him. I was banking on brother. I walked over there with Edward in tow. He got caught by more girls on our way there; which was only 30 feet. I laughed and put Vi in her swing.

"Look David I swing too!" Vi exclaimed as I pushed her. I chuckled and let Vi do her thing.

"Hi I'm David's brother, Mitch," Mitch said pointing to the boy in the swings next to Vi. Ha I was right!

"Bella, I'm Violet's sort of cousin," I replied.

"Wow, I was actually expecting mother. You're amazing with her. She would not stop talking about you," Mitch replied.

I laughed, "I think she may have an obsession." Mitch laughed with me.

"Eddie look how high I'm going," Vi yelled.

"Is that Edward Cullen?" Mitch asked.

"Yes, he's actually Vi's cousin," I replied as Edward walked towards us.

"Hello_ Eddie_," I greeted.

"Very funny love," Edward said wrapping his arms around my middle a little more snugly than usual. I saw Mitch's disappointed face and I knew Edward was marking his territory. I rolled my eyes. Men.

"This is David's brother Mitch," I introduced pointing out David.

"How did you two meet?" Mitch asked with a now bored tone.

"I'm actually best friends with his sister," I replied. Mitch nodded.

"Bella, love, we should probably get going," Edward said. I nodded.

"I'll get Vi," I told him with a kiss and handed him the keys. I told Vi it was time to go and surprisingly she came without a fight. Edward had pulled the car around and I buckled Vi up. I climbed out from the backseat and Edward was looking at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine you can drive," I said rolling my eyes. Edward grinned and gave me a kiss before opening my door. He rushed around to the driver's seat and we headed home.

* * *

**READ ME:**

Hey so I saw New Moon. I know some of you are going to hate me but I don't particularly like the movies but New Moon was better than I expected :) So instead of writing I was reading this story: Uninvited by luabunny. It's great so yeah check it out.

**UPDATE: On the poll someone wanted to change their answer so for the correct tabulations take one vote off of BB and put it one MN&DE  
**

**I have almost two chapters of I'm No Angel ready. (It's in first)**(INA)**  
**

**I have one chapter ready of Breaking Boundaries and it's just BPOV but I know where it's going.**(BB)

**I've started on a chapter of My Nearest & Dearest Enemy since I changed the story line up a bit I had to rewrite but I'm excited where it's going :)** **(It's my favorite :P)**(MN&DE)


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's been awhile. You guys can thank PeaceChick13 for this update. I really need to figure out where this story is going; badly. I think I do know. I just want to put a shout out to i(dot)luv(dot)twilight, my anonymous friend who guessed what was going to happen in this chapter! I was so shocked to see your review :P Also I was shocked to see that you guys were so interested in the phone call that I wrote it in. Anyhow I suppose you should read now. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

Recap:

Edward had pulled the car around and I buckled Vi up. I climbed out from the backseat and Edward was looking at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine you can drive," I said rolling my eyes. Edward grinned and gave me a kiss before opening my door. He rushed around to the driver's seat and we headed home.

* * *

We finally made it to the Cullens' home. Vi had fallen asleep from the ride. I gently took her up to my room and set up the baby monitor. When I arrived back in the living room Edward had the TV on. He looked up as I entered and opened his arms to me. I set the baby monitor on the table and climbed into his lap; snuggling into his embrace.

"Hey," he greeted kissing the top of my head.

"Hi," I said focusing on the TV. There was some stupid infomercial on.

"Vi settled in?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Good," he said twisting me in his lap. He started with a tender kiss. The kiss suddenly became more intimate; like last night's. Edward laid me down while he braced himself with one arm. The electricity burned through me like a wildfire. Were we really going to do this on his parents' couch? We made out for a few more minutes before Edward pulled back. He sat up and pulled me back into his lap.

"I'm sorry about all the attention we were getting," Edward whispered.

"It's fine Edward, I actually thought it would be worse," I replied. Edward chuckled and nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"You love how you smell like strawberries and some kind of flowers," Edward said.

"Freesia," I replied with a laugh.

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"The flowers you smell, they're freesia," I explained.

"They smell good," he replied placing an open-mouth kiss on my neck. I shivered and he pulled me closer.

"You want to tell me about the phone call?" I asked.

"Not really, but I suppose so," he replied. I stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"My agent was angry; he thought I had lied about dating Tanya. When I explained to him what had happened he said that maybe we could keep it up for PR. I told him I had already met someone and Tanya and I weren't like that. We argued over it for a while and he told me to enjoy my free time here in Forks because he wasn't going to let me see the light of day when I got back to LA," Edward explained.

"I'm sorry Edward," I said.

"Bella, it's not your fault. I suggested we go out so stop apologizing," Edward chastised.

"What if photos of us get on the magazines?" I asked.

"We'll take it as we go," Edward said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely love," Edward replied.

"Tell me about being famous," I said.

"Well, you have crazy stalkers, people who pretend to like you, people who absolutely hate you, a hectic schedule, and the thrill of performing; at least for me," Edward said.

"I've never seen one of your concerts," I admitted.

"What?" Edward said incredulously.

"Every time Alice would ask I always had something come up. Alice, of course, made me listen to you guys over and over again on CD though," I explained.

"Wow, we're going to have to change that," Edward said.

I laughed, "Really?"

"Really," Edward said. I looked up and Edward bent down and kissed me. He looked conflicted for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, you know this is going to be a little hard. I'm famous and like I said I have a hectic schedule. I understand if you want to back out now," Edward said bashfully. He looked at the TV; effectively hiding his face from me.

"Of course not Edward, I want to be here," I replied.

Edward quickly looked back at me; shocked.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes Edward, I want to be with you even if I can't be with you in person," I said. As soon as I finished his lips crashed down on mine.

"God Bella, you're perfect. Absolutely perfect," Edward murmured. He turned off the TV and turned us around like he had during our movie night. I fell asleep in Edward Cullen's arms for the third night in a row.

* * *

I woke up to giggling. My eyes snapped open and all the Cullens and Hales were looking at me; even Vi was there. I blushed as I remembered I was in Edward's arms.

"Looks like you had a good nights sleep," Rose commented. I so maturely stuck my tongue out at her.

"Who got Vi?" I asked.

"I did, we got home and right after she started calling for you," Kellie replied. As I looked around the room I saw that all the parents looked tired and hung over.

"What time is it?" I asked stretching as much as possible in the snare that Edward's arms made.

"Noon," Alice replied sounding just chipper.

"And Vi slept that long?" I asked in disbelief.

"Surprisingly, yes, you guys must have worn her out," Kellie replied smiling at her daughter who still looked groggy. I felt Edward stir behind me.

"Morning Eddie," Em boomed. All the parents cringed and Rose smacked Em on the back of the head.

"Son, be quiet, some of us have hangovers here," Carlisle replied.

"Sorry," Em apologized.

Edward woke up kissing the top of my head before noticing the crowd.

"Umm…morning?" Edward asked confused and tired.

Everyone laughed. Vi even giggled and demanded to be let down. She ran and climbed onto the couch with Edward and I. She snuggled her way in the space in front of me while Edward pulled me in closer to make more space.

"You guys look so cute together," Esme cooed as she pulled the camera out from behind her back. Oh god, how many pictures has she taken already?

"Esme dear I think that's enough," Carlisle said taking the camera out of Esme's possession. Esme pouted before turning back lovingly at us.

"Go away," Edward muttered into my hair. I giggled and held Vi tighter to me. I felt her breathing even out as she fell back asleep.

"Not a chance," Rose said.

"Please?" Edward practically begged.

"Yes let's leave them alone," Esme said excitedly. I heard them all leave the room.

"Finally," Edward sighed snuggling into me.

"I think they forget something," I whispered. Edward lifted his head and saw Vi. He chuckled a bit and Alice rushed into the room. She picked Vi up carefully and flashed us a smile before running back out. Edward turned me around to face him and kiss me deeply.

"Mmm…morning love," Edward said as he pulled back.

"Morning," I replied as I kissed him again.

"What are we doing today?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," I replied as I snuggled into his chest, "I wish we could spend it like this."

"Who says we can't," Edward said scooping me up as he got off the couch. He carried me up the stairs as I giggled. On his bed were a set of clothes and pajamas for me.

"She knows everything," Edward muttered as he set me on the ground, "You can change first." I thanked him and took the pajamas into his attached bathroom. I quickly changed in the shorts and tank top that Alice obviously had brought me. When I re-entered the room Edward was taking off his shirt. I stopped dead in my tracks and enjoyed the view. Edward turned around and smiled crookedly at me.

"See something you like?" he asked. Oh I definitely liked what I saw. Edward was clad in a pair of pajama pants that slung low his hips revealing his 'V' and the waistband of his boxers. It was like the movie night all over again.

"Maybe," I said coyly. Edward groaned as he picked me up again. I giggled again and he moved us to his bed. I looked around the room and it was all in gold and black. There were shelves of CDs, a stereo system, and a big screen TV. Edward used a remote to turn on some classical music. Edward surprisingly didn't try to kiss me or anything. He just moved me to resume our previous position. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep to Debussy.

* * *

Edward woke me up with a kiss. I smiled and kissed him back not opening me eyes. He chuckled.

"Wake up love," Edward whispered.

"No," I croaked back. Edward chuckled again before tickling me.

"Okay, okay," I gasped as my eyes flew open. Edward's eyes were full of amusement.

"That's better," Edward said as he pulled me closer for a kiss.

We kissed for what felt like forever before Edward flipped us so he was above me. We kept kissing as Edward started exploring my already exposed skin. My hands went into his hair. It felt like fire was running over my skin as he lightly skimmed over my body. I moaned a little bit and Edward moved down to my neck. He nipped and sucked lightly eliciting more moans out of me. Edward, in turn, groaned and moved back to my lips; this kiss had even more passion in it. Edward slowly lowered himself closer to me grounding his hips into mine. We both moaned at the contact and my hips moved to meet his. I tugged on his hair and he bit down a little hard making me buck again. I was surprised; I'd never done this before and it just felt…right. Edward returned to his ministrations on my neck as we caught our breath. Edward's hand slipped under my tank top.

"Eddie! Belly! Wake up!" Em screamed through the door. God damn it. Emmett, that fucking cock-blocker.

"Damn it," Edward exhaled as lower himself completely on top of me. I gasped at the electricity that consumed my body be having him completely on top of me. Edward gave me one more kiss before flipping off me.

"We'll be down in a few," Edward yelled back. I sighed.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized.

"I really want to kill Emmett right now," I said. Edward laughed.

"Oh me too but it's better this way," Edward said. I looked at him as if he was crazy. He laughed again. "I didn't have any condoms," Edward explained. I relaxed a bit and Edward chuckled as he pulled me into his arms.

"Mmm, as much as I want to stay here, I now need to take care of something thanks to my cock-blocking brother," Edward said. I giggled and climbed out of his embrace. I grabbed the clothes that Alice had left me, kissed Edward, and left the room.**(I was going to stop here but I love you guys too much :P)**

I headed to the bathroom Alice and I share. I started the shower and turned around to set my clothes on the vanity. When I turned Alice, Rose, Kellie, and Esme were standing there.

"Hello," I said warily.

"OMG Bella you two are just the cutest. By the way it's already nine in the morning so that means Kellie, Greg, and Vi are leaving. Which is so sad but seriously you two are the cutest oh and Vi there that's just the cutest. Don't forget we are all going up to Seattle to see them off so you have about thirty minutes to get ready but don't worry we'll help," Alice rambled. Yes she said that all on one breath; I think she's a mutant. Wait! Edward and I slept all day yesterday?

"Bella?" Esme sung as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh umm sorry what?" I asked.

"We're going to let you take your shower," Esme said. Everyone grinned as they left me to my shower. I stood still for a moment before quickly setting my clothes down and getting in the shower. I used my strawberries and freesia products. When I got out I saw that Alice had switched my clothes out. She laid out a royal blue sweater dress and black tights. She added a pair of blue heels to the outfit. She also included royal blue lacy underwear. I dressed and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh so pretty Bella!" Kellie exclaimed.

"No, she's beautiful," Esme said and Alice agreed.

"Fuck that, she looks sexy. Bella if I were a lesbian, I would so do you," Rose said.

"Umm…Rose maybe you are a lesbian," I replied.

"Really, I mean you enjoyed that kiss you two got into a little too much," Alice agreed.

"What kiss?" Esme asked eyes wide.

"Rose and Bella kissed during our 'get to know each other' game," Alice explained.

"I'm just saying. Bella you are smokin' but I'm definitely straight," Rose defended.

"Yeah okay," Alice said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Rose said as she pulled me over to the vanity. She started curling my wavy hair into loose curls. Alice did a smokey-eyed look with blue eyes shadow and added eyeliner. She gave me a light shade of lip gloss.

"Perfect," they declared. Kellie and Esme agreed.

We all headed downstairs to the living room where we heard the guys talking.

"Bella, we picked up your bag when we went to get Vi's stuff," Kellie told me as we walked into the room.

"Oh thank you Kellie, but you really didn't have to," I replied.

"No problem," Kellie said with a wave of her hand. Kellie and I broke away from each other and I spotted Edward on the couch. He was smiling at me and nodding at whatever Em was talking about. He patted the seat next to him. I walked over and took the spot and he immediately placed an arm around my waist. I snuggled into his embrace.

"Never mind," I heard Em sigh. I looked up and Edward was grinning at me.

"Hello love," Edward greeted.

"Hello," I said tipping my head up for a kiss.

"No!" Alice shouted, "you'll ruin her lip gloss."

Edward chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I waited for Alice to turn back to Jasper before I reached up and kissed Edward on the lips.

"She's going to kill you," Edward whisper licking his lips, "Damn strawberries just became my favorite fruit."

I giggled and popped my lips quietly, "She'll never know," I said.

"Alice knows all," Edward said in a mocking voice. I giggled again and snuggled into him. Greg walked into the room with Vi in his arms.

"Bewwa!" Vi exclaimed as she struggled to get down. Greg chuckled as he let her down. She ran and climbed onto the couch. She continued her voyage until she was sitting on my lap playing with my hair. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Bewwa, hi Eddie,' Vi said. Everyone laughed.

"See, aren't you going to miss that?" I asked.

"Not at all," Edward said.

"Liar," I said turning my attention back to Vi.

"I miss you," Vi said hugging me.

"Oh I'll miss you too Vi," I replied and hugged her back.

"How about Bella and I ride with you Vi?" Edward suggested. Vi looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Weally?" Vi asked.

Edward chuckled, "Really."

"Yes, yes, yes," Vi chanted.

"Alright well let's get going," Greg said.

The ride up to Seattle wasn't anything special. I was in the car with Greg, Kellie, Vi, and Edward. Alice and Jasper took my car; Em and Rose took Em's Jeep; and Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes. We finally made it to the airport and I helped Vi out of her car seat. All the guys had taken the suitcases out. Edward and Jasper ended up with nothing to carry. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist as I held Vi's hand. Jasper had an arm around Alice's shoulder. Rose was walking with Esme and Kellie as they talked. Carlisle, Greg, and Emmett were carrying bags. We were a little behind everyone else.

Everyone else had already walked into the airport when a bunch of paparazzi swarmed us. I quickly pulled Vi into my arms.

"Edward, who's the girl? When was your daughter born? Where's Tanya, Edward? How long have you two been together? What's your name?" they yelled. I tucked Vi's head into the crook of my neck and looked down. Edward took a hold of my hand and pulled us into the airport. We finally broke through the doors to find our family standing by a newsstand. Edward pulled us over there and gracing every magazine was Edward, Vi, and I.

"Edward Cullen's love child!" "Already tired of Tanya?" "Edward Cullen's mystery girl." "Edward Cullen to elope after a one nightstand gone bad!" They said in bold letters.

"My God," Edward said in horror. I just stood silent while Vi's tears started to run down the crook of my neck. Snapping out of it I started comforting Vi; cooing things in her ear. She finally sniffled and stopped crying. Kellie came forward and took Vi from me.

Edward pulled me into his embrace, "God, I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't think, God Bella."

"Edward stop it's fine," I said stroking his jaw bone.

"No it's not, everyone is going to think you're some whore and you're not," Edward said shaking his head in frustration.

"It's Edward Cullen," a girl screeched. Edward sighed and turned around. A gaggle of girls came running up.

"Is it true? OMG you're the girl," they said holding up the magazine they had bought.

"No, we did not have a child together; the child is my cousin, for God's sakes," Edward barked.

"But you're together, right?" The girls asked looking between the two of us.

"Yes if you'll excuse us," Edward said quickly turning us around and hurrying everyone up to get to the terminal. As we were walking Edward's phone rang, along with Jasper and Emmett's.

"Damn it," Em boomed while he answered it.

"I'm sorry Bella we have to take this," Edward apologized, "it's our agent."

Oh no, not again. What will he think of me?

"Hello Aro," Edward greeted.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes I don't have a beta; I do it myself. I'm a big girl now :D Anywho I need to get on my college finals, Wes Civ and Speech, so not cool. As usual REVIEW AND VOTE. I'm thinking the closing date will be this Friday and I'll hopefully start posting within the week but who knows I may extend it.**


	16. Author's Note

And the results are in! There were some changes to poll made by me on behalf of a reader so the ending tallies are:

I'm No Angel with 25 votes

Breaking Boundaries with 18 votes

My Nearest & Dearest Enemy with 15 votes.

If you couldn't tell someone changed their vote from BB to MN&DE. I didn't make it scarce that My Nearest & Dearest Enemy was my favorite (because I would have gotten to write Vampire Cullens) but I'm No Angel won. I already have a few chapters written and I'll start posting sometime soon.

**So if you have this story on alert then you should check out my other ones and review. As you can see the poll is over but still check them. I'll try to update Moxie soon.  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Yeah these updates are becoming few and far in between, huh? Well I feel like I'm working to write this story but I just need to get my groove on, yes I just said that. So I'm going to whore my other stories out. MOXIE READERS EVERYWHERE, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, especially I'm No Angel, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!! Anyhow I have some more non-exciting news at the bottom :) See you there  
**

Recap:

"I'm sorry Bella we have to take this," Edward apologized, "it's our agent."

Oh no, not again. What will he think of me?

"Hello Aro," Edward greeted.

* * *

Edward, Em, and Jazz all walked over to a vacant spot of the airport. The rest of us stood there watching them. Vi tugged at my hair while leaning out of her mom's arms. I took her from Kellie and she contently started playing with my hair. A group of teenage girls walked towards us. They stood in front of Vi and I and stared. I waited for them to speak.

"So it's true," the girl in the front sneered.

"And what's that?" I asked. All the girls' eyebrows rose.

"That you're Edward Cullen's whore," the girl said.

"Oh that, no it's not," I said. I nodded my head down a Vi, "This is Edward's cousin."

"And our daughter," Greg said with his arm around Kellie's shoulder.

"Doesn't that make a little more sense seeing as neither Edward nor I have blonde hair. Oh and the fact we haven't known each other long enough to have her," I said.

"So why don't you get on out of here," Alice said raising her eyebrows at the group. They all scattered quickly and the boys came back. I looked worriedly at Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head. He kissed Vi's head too.

"Everything is alright," he whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure?" I said cupping his cheek.

"Yep, but we're going have to wait a little bit after my uncle and aunt leave," Edward said sighing.

"Why?" I asked smoothing out his brow that had formed a V.

"Aro is coming," Edward said.

"It'll be okay," I said. Edward took the hand that was on his cheek and kissed it.

"You are one amazing woman Bella," Edward said shaking his head.

"Thank you," I said. Vi tugged on my hair a bit and I looked at her. Vi pointed over my shoulder and a pap had snuck his way in. Edward shook his head. He looked at Em and Jazz and nodded his head toward the photographer. Edward gave me a kiss on the top of my head and then walked over there. Alice took my hand and squeezed it.

"It'll get easier," Alice promised.

"I hope so," I said. Greg and Kellie's flight was called. Alice and I looked at the guys who had been talking for a while. We shared a glance and she widened her eyes at them and jerked her head. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, they have to go," I called. The photographer looked around them with wide and surprised eyes. I shot him a wary look. The guys said something and then walked toward us. I handed Vi over to Kellie after giving her a hug. The guys said their goodbyes and the other Cullens were off.

The rest of us headed off to the terminal Aro would be arriving at. Edward pulled me into his lap.

"I love you," Edward said nuzzling into my neck.

"I love you too," I returned. I was dying to know what they had talked about with the photographer. Edward started placing open-mouth kisses on my neck which effectively stopped any thoughts going through my head.

"Jeez, Edward get yourself in a little more trouble why don't you," Em boomed. I blushed and I felt Edward smile against my neck.

"I'm already in the dog house, might as well go all out," Edward mumbled into my neck before returning to kissing it. I leaned my head toward him, cutting him off from my neck.

"I won't be the cause of you getting in trouble," I snapped before sitting in the seat between Edward and Emmett. Em smiled cheekily at Edward, and I heard Edward muttering something about stupid, Emmett, and cockblocker. Em must have heard him and his laugh boomed through the airport. Rose smacked him on the back of the head when everyone turned around and stared at us. Em smiled sheepishly and waved. A few woman and girls giggled while the men rolled their eyes. Edward looked down at his lap and Jasper pulled Alice onto his lap to hide himself. I hid into Edward's side and he put an arm around my shoulder. Eventually we were met by teenagers and traveling parents wanting to bring something home for their children and then you know the women who were creepily obsessed with the boys. One woman even fainted when Edward smiled at her. After a few marriage proposals from teenage girls, Edward began moving closer to me. At one point he took me by surprise and kissed me. All the girls that were surrounding us awed or glared. Edward laughed.

"Fans, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella," Edward introduced. I smiled and waved slightly.

"She's my best friend, you know for five years," Alice chimed in and the girls' heads whipped to her. I laughed and they whipped around back to me. I leaned into Edward's ear.

"Are they going to get whiplash?" I asked. Edward laughed freely and the girls' expressions turned smitten.

"We're also roommates," I added to Alice's earlier statement. All the girls looked stunned and I looked confused at Edward.

"You spoke, it's a big deal," Edward whispered.

"Like with the photographer?" I asked back.

"Exactly," Edward whisper back. I nodded and absentmindedly laid my head on his shoulder. I heard sighs and my eyes shot open. Edward chuckled and then pulled me in closer putting his chin on my head.

"It's nice to see the happy couple out together," a male voice said purposefully. Edward removed his chin from my head. He quickly stood, as did Em.

"Aro," Edward greeted. I looked up to see a man in a sharp blue pinstripe suit. He had his black hair slicked back and was holding a suitcase and a briefcase.

"Boys, Carlisle, Esme, how nice to see you," Aro said, "Is that little Alice?"

"I'm still little Aro," Alice grumbled. I giggled.

"And this must be Bella," Aro said scrutinizing me.

"Hello," I greeted. Aro looked taken back.

"Alright, seriously why does everyone do that?" I asked exasperated. Aro chuckled.

"You have a beautiful voice to go along with your beauty yourself," Aro said.

"Oh, thank you," I said. He's a bit creepy….

"Well shall we get going?" Aro said.

"You can ride with us Aro," Carlisle said taking his suitcase and clapping him on the back. Jasper threw me my keys and told me they were riding in the jeep. Edward grabbed my keys from me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey," I protested.

"Bella, you're not going to let me look unmanly in front of all my fans and the photographer," Edward pouted.

"I like breaking stereotypes," I said trying to get the keys.

"Nope, head down," Edward said as we exited the airport. I ducked my head and Edward tighten his grip on me.

"Edward, who's the girl?" one screamed. We quickly kept walking while airport security took care of the photographers. Edward opened my door when we got to the car. I heard Aro say always the gentleman and Edward chuckled before running around the car to get in. Edward drove back to Forks while holding my hand. He randomly would kiss our joined hands. As soon as we enter the Cullens' house we were ushered into the living room.

"Bella, Edward, we have plans to make," Aro greeted. I looked over to Edward and he squeezed my hand reassuringly. Aro told us to take a seat at on the couch. He took the loveseat while Carlisle and Esme took the other couch. Alice sat next to them and Jasper stood behind her. Rose took the seat next to me while Em sat on the arm of the couch.

"We need to clean this up," Aro stated.

"How?" Edward asked warily.

"Simple, we take the girls to the New Years' Bash," Aro said.

"No," Em said forcefully. We all looked to him.

"I'm going to have to agree," Jasper said quietly.

"I'll take Bella; no one else will come except the band. Bella's the only one to be exposed, there's no reason to bring Alice and Rose into it," Edward said.

"Well, I suppose that works. I was just trying to make Bella more comfortable," Aro said.

"Oh, I'll be fine," I said in a small voice. Edward put his arm around me and gave me a kiss on the head.

"Don't worry Bella; someone will be with you the whole time," Aro said. Edward hugged me tighter.

"How will this help?" Carlisle asked.

"Well interviews and such; plus socializing. If Hollywood loves Bella, everyone loves Bella. We'll have to dispel that nasty rumor," Aro said.

"Done," Edward said.

"What?" Aro said looking up from the notes he had been taking.

"Done, we took care of it. We got a photographer to take the story for us and we let him keep his film," Em said. Aro looked surprised but nodded.

"Alright other details, when did you two meet?" Aro asked.

"About two weeks ago," Edward said. Aro looked at us incredulous.

"You two fit together thought, that takes years to perfect," Aro said.

"I told you it was meant to be," Alice said to Esme. I raised my eyebrows at her and she smiled sweetly.

"Of course she was scheming something," Edward said quietly. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Aro.

"Right, umm…living situations," Aro said. I looked at him confused and then to Edward.

"Bella has college," Edward said quietly and maybe reluctantly. Oh, Aro wanted to know if I was going to tour with them.

"Then touring is out I suppose. We'll have to make appearances when he's close of course," Aro said.

"They will not be appearances, we will be visiting each other when I am close," Edward said gritting his teeth. I put a hand over his heart and he seemed to relax a bit.

"No, of course, of course," Aro said plastering a creepy smile on his face. I gave him a small smile and then looked up at Edward. He was still gritting his teeth but it was minimal.

"Well I suppose that's all I have right now. We'll send the private jet out. Bella you'll have to something to wear to the New Years' Bash. It's a cocktail dress kind of party you could say," Aro said.

"Oh, I know. I'll be taking care of that," Alice said giving me a smirk. Shopping with Alice, just peachy.

"Okay, we'll security will be here any moment. I'll have to find a hotel somewhere," Aro mused.

"You can take my room; I'll stay with Bella," Edward offered.

"What do you mean, 'stay with Bella'?" Aro asked.

"Dude, it's sweet, Bella owns a house," Em exploded. I blushed and tucked my head into Edward.

"Well I suppose that works then," Aro said, "Carlisle, why don't you show me the way."

"And Bella, we're shopping!" Alice squealed. Yes, she squealed. Alice ripped me from Edward's arms.

"Wait, Alice," Edward protested. Alice glared at him and pulled me farther away from him.

"I'm coming," Rose declared.

"As will a bodyguard," Aro said coming back down the stairs. Alice squealed again and started pulling me out of the house. I got yanked back in the opposite direction.

"People, I'm not a rag doll!" I exclaimed making both people drop my arms. I saw that Edward had been the one pulling me back. Alice gave him a glare and he smirked at her. He pulled me into his embrace and snuggled into the crook of my neck.

"Edward, I don't have much time," Alice whined. Edward smiled against my skin and pulled back. He gave me a passionate kiss before letting me go.

"I just wanted a kiss goodbye," Edward smirked. I rolled my eyes and gave him a chaste kiss before pulling Alice and Rose out the door.

"Not funny Swan," Edward yelled out the door.

"Whatever Cullen," I yelled back before getting into the chauffeured car that was waiting for us.

**Alright end of chapter note PLEASE READ, it'll benefit you :)**

**First it would be really awesome if I could get some reviews because 1.92K hits and 15 reviews so not cool. Also I really want to hit 200 review and exceed it.**

**Okay so the reason I haven't really written Moxie is the stupid story ideas that keep entering my head. Like the one I have now. See if I get stuck writing I head over the My Nearest & Dearest Enemy and start writing that. Lately I came up with this new story idea and I made a deal with INA (I'm No Angel) readers. I would let five of them and five of you preview. First come first serve. If your offer is really good it's possible for more than five people to get the opportunity. Now I know I'm not really that great of a writer and if you don't want to read then don't ask to. Anyhow here's the description:**

My name is Bella Swan and I've known Edward Cullen since, well, forever. At seven he told me he could read people's minds when he touched them. I told him I was psychic.

**It's short but sweet. If you're interested just let me know in your review that you want to read it. I have a little over 2,000 words. I just want to make sure people would actually read it. I wouldn't start posting it until it was finished. **

**Like I told INA, Bummer for those who don't read Author Notes, right?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Woohoo I'm back! I'm also back in school :( and have finals, terrible combination, isn't it? Anyhow, yes, we have Bella's New Year's outfit. Check out my profile for links. I'd like to give a shout out to my anonymous reviewers: Lexicola, Sara, Quickreader93, the twilight nerd, fan from poland, and laurie.**

**At fan from poland: I hope you have huge lungs or else I lost a reader :)**

** Anyhow review, check out I'm No Angel, and you know review. P.S. excuse mistakes I have no beta.**

Recap:

"Not funny Swan," Edward yelled out the door.

"Whatever Cullen," I yelled back before getting into the chauffeured car that was waiting for us.

* * *

Fancy suit, as I deemed our bodyguard since he was, indeed, in a fancy suit, sat in the front seat with the driver. Rose and Alice were discussing where to go shopping.

"Oh! Seattle, there's a Dillards there," Rose exclaimed.

"Perfect, even though we were just there," Alice agreed while I sat back and waited to go through the torture that is shopping with Alice. Seriously it's like you're running a marathon, it's ridiculous. Alice informed the driver of our intentions and then turned to me with a wide grin.

"So…," Alice started.

"Whaaat?" I asked.

"Ugh, come on details of everything," Alice demanded.

"Alice, you do understand that Edward is your brother. You shouldn't want to know these things," I replied seriously.

"Pish posh, dish," Alice said.

"There's nothing to dish," I replied.

"No wonder he can't keep his hands off of you," Rose commented. I raised my eyebrows at her and she wiggled hers in return.

"Seriously? Nothing?" Alice asked as if her life depended on it.

"Seriously Ali, nothing, we haven't known each other that long," I said copying her tone. Rose laughed and Alice glared at her.

"So, you two are so meant to be, it doesn't matter," Alice said.

"It's true, after he got past his PMS bitchiness, it was like magic," Rose said.

"Please, it was way before that. Remember spin, truth, or dare? He totally was staring at you like you were a goddess. Jeez you almost caught us analyzing it," Alice refuted.

"Oh, you're right I forgot about that," Rose said nodding her head thoughtfully.

"Whatever Alice but there's really nothing to tell," I admitted dejectedly.

"Ooh Bella wants some," Rose teased. I glared playfully at her.

"Wait you guys haven't done the deed?" Alice asked.

"'Done the deed,' I'm sorry Alice when did we get transported back to high school? It's sex, so call it sex," I replied shaking my head. Rose was laughed so had she fell into my lap.

"Whatever Bella answer the damn question," Alice snapped.

"No Alice we haven't had _sex_. I told you that already," I replied smirking. Alice rolled her head.

"But you've done other things," Alice said.

"No, we haven't done 'other things,' Sorry to disappoint," I replied rolling my eyes.

"My god, what are you waiting for?" Alice exclaimed.

"Nothing, Emmett's a fucking cockblocker extraordinaire," I huffed. Rose fell back into my lap and Alice ever started snickering.

"Oh shut up you two," I snapped. This set them off more.

"At least you have New Year's to 'do the deed,'" Rose snickered. I giggled and Alice glared at us.

"Where am I going anyway?" I asked.

"New York," Alice said smiling widely.

"Isn't that where Tanya was going to spend the holidays?" Rose asked.

"Well at least I'll know one person," I muttered.

"We're here Miss Swan," the chauffer announced.

"Why does he address you? I'm the sister; I have the last name of Cullen. I should be the one addr—"Alice rambled before Rose put a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you umm…" I trailed off.

"Steve, Miss Swan," Steve said.

"Ahh thank you Steve," I said. Rose pushed Alice out of the door that Steve had opened. Fancy Suit was waiting on the other side of the door. Rose got out next and I followed. Fancy Suit stuck close to me; probably on Edward's orders. I rolled my eyes and followed the girls into the store. Rose and Alice stopped in their tracks.

"What's going…wow," I said looking around.

"We had the store shut down for you Miss Swan, wouldn't want anyone bother you while you shop," Fancy Suit spoke for the first time. Alice turned around with a huge smile on her face. She ran back to me and started dragging me further into the store.

"Thanks Fancy Suit," I called over my shoulder. We giggled as Fancy Suit looked at me strange. Alice and Rose picked out things as we went down the aisles for me before stuffing me into a dressing room with many dresses.

The first one was a simple black strapless dress that we all vetoed. The next one was an awful fuchsia ruffle dress that Rose and I vetoed. The next one was a red off the shoulder dress that Alice and I vetoed. Rose loved it and tried it on while I chose the next dress. The next one for me a deep purple empire waistline dress, which I vetoed immediately; it made me look even smaller than I was. Rose looked beautiful in the red dress we had vetoed for me. The next one was a medium blue bubble dress. We vetoed the style but loved the color. We found the perfect dress. It was a V-neck that didn't show off too much and fell to knee-length. The bottom was tiered and it had a tie sash. The straps were accented with rhinestones. Rose and Alice squealed together when I stepped out of the dressing room. I stepped up to the three way mirror and fell in love with it immediately. I quickly change and we call Fancy Suit to come and take it to the cashier's like he told us too. He chuckled when I called him Fancy Suit and I flashed him a smile. Alice and Rose pulled me over to the shoes and we started our search. I'm proud to say that I found the perfect shoes for my dress. They were from the designer Nina. They were silver and had a bow with a square rhinestone in the middle. I was little nervous about walking in them seeing as they were almost four inches high but Alice and Rose convinced me to get them. Fancy Suit had the cashier to quickly ring up the dress and shoes for us. She stared star struck at me for a moment before Fancy Suit clear his throat. We were quickly ushered into the chauffeured car.

"Hello Steve," I greeted while Fancy Suit put our purchases in the trunk.

"Miss Swan, Miss Cullen, Miss Hale," Steve greeted with a smile.

"Look he said your name," I pointed out to Alice. She stuck her tongue out at me.

We chatted together about each other's weekends; mine not needed since it's all over the magazines. Rose and Em had gone out to a bar and clubbing while Alice and Jasper went to a restaurant and rent a hotel room. We finally made it home and Steve opened the door for us. I thanked Steve for driving us and he returned it with a smile.

"Ask him to take it to my room," Alice whispered looking at Fancy Suit who was holding our purchases.

"Fancy Suit, can you take those upstairs, first door on the left?" I asked.

Fancy Suit chuckled and nodded his head. When he opened the front door the boys came rushing out. Em picked Rose up and started making out with her immediately while Jasper and Alice stood staring at each other, huge smiles in place. Edward was waiting at the doorway.

"I suppose we're a bit more discreet, eh?" Edward questioned. I laughed and walked to him, taking the hand he held out for me. Fancy Suit walked past us; dipping his head in recognition.

"Thanks Fancy Suit," I called to him. Instead of chuckling he let out a carefree laugh. Edward wrapped his arms around me so my back was to his chest. I felt the vibrations of his silent laughter as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You're welcome Miss Swan," Fancy Suit said not bothering with names. Smart man; I wouldn't have called him by it anyway.

"Fancy Suit?" Edward breathed into my ear.

"He neglected to tell me his name so I gave him something ridiculous that still fit him though," I replied.

"For further reference that's Byron," Edward informed me.

"I'm sorry did you say Fancy Suit?" I replied. Edward chuckled.

"I think he spoke two times during the day," I added.

"He's a man of few words," Edward replied. I laughed and turned in his arms.

"Did Alice find you something?" Edward asked.

"Hey, I am capable of finding my own stuff," I retorted.

"Really, she did find the perfect shoes," Alice said dragging Jasper behind her.

"She's going to be gorgeous," Rose commented.

"Damn it Edward, we missed the show," I said waving my hand at Rose and Em.

"Haha Bella," Rose said indignantly. I smiled at her and I saw the corners of her mouth lifting.

"She looks gorgeous now," Edward commented. Rose giggled and winked at me. I rolled my eyes walking past everyone into the house. Edward followed me.

"Why was Rose winking at you?" Edward asked.

"Edward, I'm shocked you didn't know? We're lesbian lovers," I said seriously.

"Hell yeah," Em said pushing Edward out of the way and picking me up. He carried me to the living room and set me in Rose's lap, who was on the couch. Rose looked confused at me.

"Rose, you already forgot about our declaration of love," I said with faux hurt. Em was bouncing on the balls of his feet staring at us.

"No, it's just I thought we were going to keep it a secret," Rose played along.

"You gave us away with that wink," I said dramatically. Jasper and Alice were practically dying, trying not to laugh. Edward was smiling and shaking his head. Em, being Em, was completely enraptured believing every word.

"Damn, I thought we were being sneaking," Rose said just as dramatic and she picked me up.

"Since it's out, why don't we go upstairs," Rose purred. She winked and held me bridal style as she started walking. Em rushed forward.

"No, no, no, you guys have to stay here," Em said completely seriously. Rose set me down and we broke into giggles clutching each other on the ground. Em looked down at us confused. Edward stepped forward.

"Sorry to disappoint but they're not seriously Emmett," Edward said chuckling. Em looked around and noticed Alice and Jasper clutching each other laughing so hard they were crying.

"Well why didn't anyone tell me," Em said throwing his hands up and walking out of the room.

"I should go after him," Rose said getting up.

"And we should get home," Edward said scooping me up. I struggled to get down but Edward wouldn't let me. He kissed me on the top of my head. He put me in the passenger seat of my car and then went back into the house. Luckily he had the car already started. He came back with suitcases for us, putting them in the car before driving us home.

A.S.

"Good we're on time," Aro said. We were in a limo on our way to the airport. Alice and Rose took the liberty of packing clothes for me, and I was a bit scared. Edward put an arm around me while Aro talked. Jasper and Em were discussing something to themselves.

"You ready? There's going to be screaming fans out there. You won't have to sign autographs but we will. They may be spouting some nasty things," Edward warned me.

"Yep, I got it," I said as confidently as I could. Edward kissed the top of my head as the car stopped. Aro opened the door and you could hear screaming.

"Here we go boys, and Bella," Aro said before he got out. Emmett followed him and Jasper right after.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," I heard people chanting.

"It seems they want you," I smirked at Edward. He laughed kissed me quickly and got out. I took a few deep breaths before following him. The crowd was crazy big and they all turned to look at me. Everyone fell silent.

"Let's not all stop and stare or anything," I said sarcastically. Next thing I knew the whole crowd was laughed and Edward was shaking his head in awe at me. I smiled angelically and walked to him. He put an arm around me waist and he quieted the crowd.

"Fans, I'd like you to meet my Bella," Edward said. He's claiming me, eh?

"Thank you so much Eddie," I said sweetly tapping his nose. He narrowed his eyes at me and I danced out of his grip to behind Em.

"I'll keep you safe Belly Boo," Em declared picking me up and jogging into the airport. I laughed as Edward and Jasper followed waving to all their fans. Em set me down.

"Thanks Emmy Bear," I said hugging him.

"Anytime Belly Boo," he said ruffling my hair. I grinned and fixed it a bit.

"She didn't scream at me, Alice screams at us," Em said frowning.

"That's because Alice is obsessed with her hair, well except for when Jasper touches it," I said giving him a suggestive look. He laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about darlin'," Jasper said in his southern drawl.

"Okay we need to go, on the jet, on the jet," Aro ushered us. Edward took my hand and pulled me to where I'm guessing the jet was. We got on quickly and settled in. I gripped the armrests. Did I forget to tell you I hate flying? Well, um…I do.

"You okay?" Edward said trying to loosen my grip on the armrest.

"Not really, I hate flying," I confessed.

Edward sighed, "Bella why didn't you tell me? We could have found another way there."

"No, they all would have taken too long. I'm fine, don't worry," I said shutting my eyes. I heard Edward shift. He finally was able to take my hand from the armrest and he held it tightly. Then he started playing with my hair. I fell into a sort of meditative state as he began rubbing a finger over my knuckles.

"That wasn't so hard now was it," Edward whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open and I looked out the window; we were in the sky.

"No, it wasn't," I replied quietly.

Edward chuckled and pulled up the armrest between us. He slid closer to me and put an arm around me. He kissed me on the top of the head and then turned his head to talk to Aro about the band's schedule. I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to Edward shaking me, "Bella we're here."

I opened my eyes and looked outside. It was already dark out here.

"Come on," Edward said pulling me up gentle.

"Jeez Belly Boo you slept all flight," Em complained.

"That's a problem why?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"It's not, I was bored though," Em whined.

"He wanted to wake you up on several occasions," Edward informed me.

"Okay you guys will be staying at the plaza," Aro said, "there's a limo waiting for you outside. Felix will be waiting with your keycards. I'm heading home watch out for photographers and fans." Aro walked out of the airport leaving us alone. The next second to bodyguards were by us.

"Fancy Suit, it's so nice to see you again," I greeted. He chuckled and motioned us to go ahead. "Do you talk? Really, it's rude not to talk back to someone who is trying to make conversation."

"Bella stop harassing Byron," Edward scolded.

"I'm not harassing Fancy Suit, am I?" I asked Fancy Suit.

"No Miss Sway you are not," Fancy Suit said.

"Just call me Bella," I replied grinning. I stuck me tongue out at Edward, who laughed.

"Boys and Bella, your stuff is in the car already," the other bodyguard said. I looked at him curiously; he's more comfortable with the boys.

"His name is Darren," Edward whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"I'll dub you Chuck," I said to 'Darren.'

"Whatever you'd like Bella. Could I ask why?" Darren asked.

"One, you already did and two, absolutely. You reminded me of my dad Charlie," I said. I turned to Edward, "You know you never met Charlie," I said thoughtfully. Edward's eyes widened and I giggled.

"Well where are we headed Chuck and Fancy Suit?" I asked ignoring Edward's mental crisis. Edward growled at me and picked me up.

"I know where," Edward called over his shoulder as he started walking towards the exit.

"Edward Anthony Cullen put me down, what will the photographers think," I demanded.

"Who cares," he said happily as he spun around once.

"Edward," I shrieked. He simply laughed at me.

We walked, well he walked I was carried, through the airport like this. We got smiles and laughs from people but unfortunately no one approached us; which would make Edward put me down.

"Emmy Bear, you said you would protect me from Eddie here," I called over Edward's shoulder. I heard laughter ring throughout the airport, Emmett's the loudest.

"You'll pay for that," Edward warned.

"Yeah right," I challenged. Edward walked out of the sliding doors and flashes starting going off. People were yelling things at us. One asked where we got married and Edward yelled back Vegas. I smacked him on the head and yelled we're not married.

"Edward Anthony put me down," I ordered.

"No," Edward said back Emmett came up from behind him and stole me out of his arms. I giggled and waved as Emmett ran away. When we were a little away Em put me down and we ran to the limo as Edward and Jasper ran after us. Chuck slid into the back with us while Fancy Suit took the front. We rode to the Plaza.

"Here we are," the driver announced. I turned around and saw Steve.

"Steve, how are you?" I asked cheerfully.

"What he doesn't get a ridiculous name?" Edward asked.

"Shut up Eddie," I warned. Chuck laughed.

"Oh you got your hands full with this one Edward," Chuck said clapping him on the back. Fancy Suit and Chuck got out along with Steve. We were quickly ushered into the hotel.

"Hello boys, and you must be Bella, I'm Felix," a man said kissing the back of my hand. I gave him a small smile and pulled my hand back.

"Felix, Aro said you had our keycards," Jasper said quietly.

"Yes, yes. Jasper and Emmett sharing a double suite and Edward and Bella sharing a single suite. Your stuff is already it your rooms," Felix said giving us our keycards. We thanked him and made our way up to our rooms. Edward and I said goodbye to Emmett and Jasper and entered our room. It was a spacious with a bar, although we couldn't really use it, a king size bed, a TV, closet, and bathroom. I went into the bathroom and found a Jacuzzi tub, a shower, a sink, and of course toilet.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked.

"I don't know how but yes I am," I said yawning. Edward shook his head and headed to the bathroom. I went to one of my suitcases and, yes I was right to be scared, this one was full of lingerie. I sighed and pulled out the most innocent one, a white short nightie. I waited for Edward to come out. When he reentered the room he was in just his boxers. I stared at him until he cleared his throat. I flushed and walked past him to change. When I came back out Edward was in bed sitting against the headboard flipping through channels on TV. He looked at me and his eyes turned dark.

He groaned, "Must you tease me like that Bella."

"It could be worse," I quipped.

"I doubt it," he said lowly as I put my dirty clothes in my suitcase. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bed. Edward lifted the blankets and I climbed under them. I snuggled into Edward and watched as he continued to flip channels. I caught a glimpse of something.

"Wait go back," I said. He turned it back and there we were in Seattle airport.

"Straight from the Edward Cullen we learned that the child in Bella's arms is his cousin. He and Bella are not a one-nightstand. Edward told that he actually hopes for so much more from her. We're hearing that Bella flew out with the band and is going to attend the New Year's Bash with the band. We'll be waiting to see what Bella will be wearing and if she really is fit for Edward. In other news," said the reporter on screen. I stared at the TV a moment before looking up at Edward.

"So much more?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"That's all you have to say?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry maybe you can tell me what I'm supposed to say," I replied.

"Nothing, you're perfect," Edward said shutting off the TV. He laid down and pulled me closer. I reached up and kissed him before drifting off to his heartbeat.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I'm proud of you guys, you gave me 27 reviews last chapter. How about we do it again and maybe more? Now I'm just being greedy *sigh* Hey anyone want to beta? If you do, let me know, oh and I'll have adult themes coming up *cough* sex *cough* so if you're not comfortable with that it's okay I'm sure someone else will be able to. Oh if you guys were interested in my other story (Bella being psychic) send me a PM with your email address, the story doesn't fit in PM and please remember spaces around ALL periods. (I have a list of those who have told me they're interested) I haven't really worked on it for those of you who have read it. If you don't know what I'm talking about go back to last chapter and read my author notes, they do hold important things. **

**Until next time,**  
**Avery.**


	19. Chapter 18

**SORRY!! PLEASE READ!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!** Almost three weeks and I have no excuse but school, it sucks ass. I give you all permission to hurt me in any way possible, though I don't suggest it because then how will you get updates. This is almost 5,000 words people, that's eleven full pages! So there's some sexin' in here. No worries there's a warning before it starts and where it ends. Hey guys, I started an account on Fiction Press, same pen name. Go check it out. I started the story over there a while ago but I have 96-98 pages written, I can't remember the exact number. You guys should check out Mizz-Teddy because without her, I guessing she's a she, you wouldn't be getting this chapter. Nifty little trick, use one of your past uploads and copy and paste. Anyway, review please and remember I have no beta.

I own a cat named Bailey, that's all. Oh and a Zune that keeps me going.

Recap: Please read the A/N above!

"So much more?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"That's all you have to say?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry maybe you can tell me what I'm supposed to say," I replied.

"Nothing, you're perfect," Edward said shutting off the TV. He laid down and pulled me closer. I reached up and kissed him before drifting off to his heartbeat.

* * *

The phone rang, waking both of us up. I heard Edward speaking unintelligible things into the phone. He hung up and snuggled back into my hair.

"I have interviews today," Edward said.

"Okay," I said glumly. Edward put his hand under my chin.

"Hey, we have all tonight and all tomorrow morning," Edward said.

"I doubt tomorrow morning knowing Alice," I mumbled. Edward laughed. Edward kissed me but quickly pulled away before it could amount to any more.

"Sleep, it's only six in the morning," Edward said grabbing clothes to take a shower. Cue moan, Edward in the shower, naked, water cascading down him. Down Bella, down. Edward walked in the bathroom, not noticing my borderline sex fantasy. I turned onto my stomach and my face fell where Edward had been lying. I was overwhelmed with his smell and fell asleep. I felt a kiss on my bare shoulder and stirred.

"I'll see you later, my Bella. If you need anything, call. I left you the band credit card; you can go do anything you want. _Byron_ is here to escort you to wherever you'd like to go," Edward whispered. I nodded and caught his hand before it left my back. I flipped and pouted my lips. Edward chuckled and gave me an amazing and searing goodbye kiss.

"Bye," I mumbled after he let me go.

"Bye love," Edward said.

I fell back asleep until almost noon before I got up. My sleeping schedule is wacked out since Edward and I began sleeping together, you know innocently. I got up and took my shower before dressing for the day. I peek out the door and Fancy Suit was standing there. I cocked my head to the side and stared at him. It looked like he wasn't even on Earth anymore.

"This has to be the most boring job ever," I commented. Fancy Suit jumped and then smile sheepishly at me.

"Know any where good to go for lunch?" I asked.

"Sure, let me know when you're ready to go," Fancy Suit said. I quickly grabbed my bag, phone, and coat and rushed out the door.

We ended up going out to a small café near the hotel. Fancy Suit isn't much of a talked; it's kind of unnerving. It took me ten minutes, but I convinced Fancy Suit to take me to a bookstore. I got lost in the books and didn't realize it was five in the afternoon. Fancy Suit informed me that Edward was back at the hotel. He also told me, secretly, that Edward sounded kind of freaked out when he called. I looked at my phone and saw that there were no new calls or text messages. Fancy Suit quickly escorted me back to the hotel, probably in order to keep his job. We rode the elevator up to our floor. I said goodbye at the door and used my keycard. I quietly opened the door, peeking my head around the door and saw Edward pacing. I cleared my throat. Edward turned to me and smiled like he had just won a million dollars.

"You're back," Edward stated.

"Nope, just using my hologram software," I teased walking fully into the room. I turned and shut the door quietly. Arms snaked around my waist and Edward began kissing my neck.

"I missed you so much," Edward said.

"I missed you too," I said turning. I gave him a kiss.

"What do you want for dinner?" Edward asked.

"Doesn't matter to me," I said moving out of his grip. I took off my coat and placed my bag on a side table.

"Room service it is," Edward said picking up the phone. I took of my shoes and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and flipped aimlessly through the channels, settling for the news. Edward eventually joined me; pulling me into his side. When food came we ate and then watched some sitcom that was on. We made it to bed around eleven falling asleep easily, even though I hadn't been up very long.

I was right when I told Edward that we wouldn't get to spend this morning together. Right at six in the morning a wake up call was set by Alice. She sent me a message telling me I had a half an hour to get out of the bed and put on the clothes that were labeled for today. I groggily fought Edward's restraining arms off, stumbling over to my suitcase. I found the clothes and put them on, not even bothering to see what they looked like. My phone beeped and Alice reminded me to at least run a brush through my hair. I did as she asked and at exactly six-thirty there was knock on the door. I opened the door and motioned them to come in. I grabbed my coat and slipped on some shoes. I grab Edward a kiss and told him I was leaving. I snatched my phone before being ushered out of our room.

Heather, the woman who picked me up, took me to a high class spa that was about an hour away. They told me Alice signed me up for the works. They set me up for a full body massage and after that a manicure and pedicure. The next place they led me to has earned Alice the silence treatment. She signed me up for a body waxing; meaning legs, underarm, and my lady parts. That right there, hurt like a bitch. Shit, I may never speak to her again after that. At one I was finally released from the spa for lunch. After lunch Heather whisked me back to the hotel to a separate room that was set up for getting me ready. I was pushed into the bathroom and told to shower. I put on the robe they had left for me. They proceeded to blow dry and curl my hair. Next was makeup done by a man, who wasn't afraid to let me know he was gay, and when they finished with that they told me to put lotion on my arms and legs. By this time it was about eight at night. They gave me lingerie that was no doubt picked out by Alice. It barely covered my body but I suppose that what it's for. When I returned in my lingerie the guys and girls were catcalling and I blushed. They helped me into my dress and shoes. They brought me some expensive looking jewelry. Heather told me that the designer lent it to Edward, with Alice's approval, for publicity. They quickly put on the necklace and the earrings that matched. They grabbed a clutch and put all the essentials in it. Heather left to make sure Edward was waiting for me. I took a deep breath and everyone started telling me I would do fine. I sent them appreciative smiles. I checked my phone and I was surprised to find it was nine already. At last, Heather entered and told me Edward was waiting right outside. I nodded and headed for the door, taking my coat from Heather.

I walked out the door to see Edward with his back to me. I giggled a bit when he ran a hand through his hair. Edward whipped around and stared as his eyes darkened.

"You should be thankful there's no product in your hair," I said.

"You look stunning Bella," Edward said taking my hand. He placed a kiss on the back of my hand. I blushed. I noticed that he was in a classic black tux complete with a bowtie.

"You look just as handsome," I replied. Edward smiled crookedly at me before leaning in. I stepped back and Edward looked confused.

"Antonio would kill me if my makeup was ruined," I said.

"Antonio?" he questioned.

"My new gay best friend," I replied with a 'duh' tone.

Edward laughed, "Oh, Bella." I huffed and noticed that we weren't alone.

"Chuck! Will you be escorting us tonight?" I asked.

"I will Bella," Chuck replied smiling. I looped my arm in his.

"Maybe you'll be nicer that my date," I said as I started walking us away from Edward.

"Seems I still got Edward," Chuck teased. Edward laughed but followed us. When we got to the doors downstairs, after an elevator ride, Chuck handed me off to Edward and went into bodyguard mode. Edward looked just as serious as we walked out the doors. Flashes started going off and I leaned my head up near Edward's ear.

"Is he going to go James Bond on us?" I asked faking seriousness. Edward threw his head back in laughter. Mission accomplished; _I_ should be James Bond. We eventually made it to the limo where we met Em and Jazz. After Em and Jazz complimented me, we chatted on our way to the party. We finally made it there at a quarter to ten.

"We're fashionably late by fifteen minutes," Em said. We were in a line of cars that led to the entrance.

"By time we make it up there it'll be ten," Jazz commented. Edward ignored them and kissed me.

"Antonio is so going to kill you Eddie," I threatened. I pulled my mirror out and forced Edward to hold it while I fixed my lip gloss. Em and Jazz laughed at him.

"Who is Antonio?" Em asked.

"Bella's new gay best friend," Edward informed him. Em and Jazz laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at them. We finally made it up to the entrance. A man opened the door and Em and Jazz got out and started schmoozing the fans that were hanging around. Edward got out and turned back for me. I took his hand and stepped out…on a RED CARPET! Wow, this is crazy. The fan screaming intensified as we stepped clearly into view. I smiled and gave them a small wave. Edward laughed and put his arm around my shoulder as he started walking towards the entrance. He waved to his fans and smiled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," the crowd started chanting. My eyes widened as I looked at Edward.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," they chanted. Edward raised his eyebrows at him. I rolled my eyes at him and ducked out from under his arm. I started walking and looked back. Just as I expected Edward would play off the crowd; he was shrugging to the crowd. I snuck back to him and pulled him down to a searing kiss. I pulled away and walked over to Jazz and Em who were waiting with amused smiles. Edward stood shocked in the middle of the red carpet.

"Coming?" I asked sweetly. Edward smirked and joined us; his arm returned to my shoulders. We were met by Aro as soon as we entered the building.

"Em, Jazz, Edward and Bella," Aro greeted.

"The band has an interview at ten-thirty; I'd like Bella present of course. Then it'll just be mingling until midnight. Bella and Edward will share their kiss and we'll go home around, oh, twelve-thirty or one," Aro said as he walked us to the coat room. Edward removed my jacket for me and then his own. He took my hand and sent me a smile before leading me to the ballroom the party was being held in. As we walked in a few people turned to look at us and whispered to each other. Edward kept leading me through the crowd until we made it to in front of a platform.

"Our interview will be here, there's no use in talking to people when we're going to have to leave and trust me, these people like to talk," Edward said quietly in my ear. I nodded and we followed Em and Jazz up the stairs.

"And next we have the band, Tidal Dreams," the female reporter said. Em and Jazz took a seat on the couch; Edward motioned for me to sit on the couch. I sat down, crossing my legs, and Edward took the armrest of the couch.

"It seems that they've brought a surprise with them, Edward Cullen's girlfriend Bella," the reporter said.

"Hi guys, how are you doing?" the reporter asked.

"Great," Em replied.

"Good, good, so what are your plans for the new tour?"

"We have several stops in each state. We're contemplating whether to go on a world tour," Jazz answered. Okay this was weird; usually Edward answered most of the questions.

"And will you be going on tour with them, Bella?"

"No, she will not. Bella has better things to do then hang out with a bunch of guys on a tour bus," Em replied laughing. The reporter smiled a fake, sugary smile.

"And Edward how is your relationship with Bella going to work out when you two are so far apart?"

"Please, these two are going to do just fine," Jazz replied rolling his eyes. The reported nodded and smiled, annoyed.

"What songs will you be singing on the tour?" the reporter asked Em; not bothering trying to get answers out of Edward and me.

"Songs from the new album and fan favorites of course," Edward replied smiling his panty-dropping smile. The reporter looked dazed and then smiled genuinely.

"Are we allowed to talk about you relationship?"

"Sure, we may not answer but please go ahead," Edward replied.

"How long have you two been going out?"

Edward looked to me. "Six days," I answered. The reporter raised her eyes at us.

"And how long have you know each other?" the reporter asked.

"About three weeks," Edward answered.

"We all met each other at the same time when we weren't informed each other were going to be coming home," Em added.

"Wow, you two haven't been together very long. Is it serious?" the reporter asked.

"I believe that's a bit personal," Edward said, "but yes we're serious about each other."

"Okay well that's all the time we have for an interview with Tidal Dreams and Bella. Thank you all so much for coming and answering our questions," the reporter said smiling.

Edward stood and helped me up. He kissed me and led us down to the base of the platform.

"Bathroom?" Edward asked.

"To freshen up, Antonio would kill me if I didn't," I replied.

"Alright, this way," Edward said. I used the bathroom and then I reapplied my lip gloss in the bathroom using the mirror. When I emerged Edward was leaning against the wall waiting. He kicked off the wall and took my hand. When we entered the ballroom I started recognizing faces.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking from all the stars here," Edward said.

"Well, if I see Johnny Depp, no promises," I replied. Edward laughed and people turned to look at us. Edward smiled and acknowledged them all with a nod.

"Alright we have to mingle. I have a few people Aro told me to introduce you to and then we can sit," Edward said.

He introduced me to his label's owner, Marcus, and his twin children, Jane and Alec. Jane was eyeing me and flirting with Edward. Alec rolled his eyes at her antics and sent me an apologetic smile. Edward excused us to talk to a few other people. Finally we got to take a seat. Edward stopped a waiter and got us a glass of champagne. It was about a quarter 'til eleven when we got finished the interview and it was now a quarter after.

"Edward, my father has a few people he'd like you to meet. I'll be glad to keep Bella company while you talk," Alec said politely. Edward sighed and kissed my hand, promising to be right back. Alec took his seat with his own glass of champagne.

"I'm sorry about my sister's behavior, she has deluded herself into believing she and Edward are going to be married," Alec said shaking his head.

"I'll have to get use to it, I mean it's every girl's dream, right," I said.

Alec laughed, "You're good for Edward, he's not so brooding like he usually is at these events. Plus, you have a great sense of humor. I saw Emmett and Jasper checking on you every few minutes during the interview. They all really like you," Alec said.

"Well thank you Alec," I said genuinely surprised.

Alec laughed, "No problem, here comes Jasper. I'll hand you off to him," he said rising.

"Good-bye and thank you for entertaining me," I said.

"Of course Bella, Jasper," Alec nodded. Jazz sat down.

"How you doin' darling?" Jazz asked.

"Good, and yourself?" I asked.

"Great, will you be alright if I go to the bathroom real quick?" Jazz asked.

"Sure, but take your time; this isn't the place for accidents," I said with a smile and wink. Jazz asked and left for the bathroom. I settled into people watching sipping my champagne. I checked the time and it was eleven-thirty. I heard the chair the boys had been occupying scrape the floor. I turned and saw a boy with blond hair and blue-grey eyes. He was in a black suit and blue tie.

He smiled, "Hey I'm James Towner, you mind if I sit here?"

"It would have probably been wise to ask that before you sat down," I replied.

"Yeah, but then you could have denied me," James said.

"Touché," I said.

"So your Edward Cullen's girlfriend, right?" James asked.

"Is that what they're calling me, it's nice to know," I said.

James laughed, "No, I know you're Bella just seeing if the tabloids were true."

"Oh, well, yes they are," I replied.

"It seems so, you look very beautiful tonight, the picture in the magazines don't do you justice," James complimented.

"Thank you but this was unfortunately an all day effort," I replied.

"A woman, who doesn't like dressing up," James gasped jokingly.

"That's me," I said.

"So how long have you and Edward been together?" James asked.

"Almost a week," I replied.

"Really, that's not very long," James said with a glint in his eye.

"We've only known each other for three weeks but I guess when you know, you know," I shrugged. James looked over my shoulder and his eyes widened a fraction of a bit.

"I suppose it's time for me to take my leave, it was nice to meet you Bella," James said kissing my hand before walking away.

"Bella," Edward growled from behind me. I turned to look at him. His usually soft eyes were tight and frozen.

"What's wrong? You said you'd be right back," I said.

"Why were you talking to him," he asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Edward, he started talking to me, why don't you take a seat. I'm sure this is no place for it to seem like we're having a fight," I said. I glanced at the clock and saw it was a quarter 'til midnight.

"Bella, I don't want you talking to him. James isn't a good person," Edward said.

"More like Edward enemy, James is jealous because Edward made it bigger than him," Em said sitting down.

"James originally was in the music business. When we beat him for the spot on our label's line up, he and Edward became enemies. James decided to go into acting instead of a music career. He's done a few songs for a couple of the movies he's been in," Jasper added.

"I thought he looked familiar," I said.

"Yes, well our music was in the last movie he filmed, so he's even angrier with me. I don't want you talking to him," Edward said.

"He just doesn't like sharing you with the world Bella," Em teased. I laughed and finished my glass of champagne. A clanking noise went through the room and my glass was replaced with a new glass of champagne.

"It's the annual longer-than-it-should-take-to-say-what-he-wants-to speech," Em groaned. I laughed and listened to what the man was saying; by the end I agreed with Em.

"And now, the countdown to twenty ten," the man announced. The chanting of the numbers started as we watched Times Square.

"Ten, nine, eight," Edward grabbed my hand and we rose, "seven, six, five, four, three," we toasted each other and took a sip of champagne, "two, one." Edward pulled me close and gave me a kiss. I kissed back and we broke apart when Em and Jazz began giving cat calls. I rolled my eyes as I sat back down. I finished my champagne as Aro found us.

"Time to go, the limo is waiting," Aro said. We were ushered out the door and into the limo. The ride to the limo was silent and filled with Edward touching my legs which were curled up on the seat or giving me kisses. We were quickly escorted into the hotel. When we finally made it back to the hotel room it was one-thirty. To say I was surprised when we enter the room was an understatement.

I turned to talk to Edward and he pushed me against wall; kissing me. I wasn't complaining and began kissing him back. He open his mouth and began sliding his lip across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. Edward slid his hand across my back and we broke apart for air.

****************************Mature Content Ahead****************************

"I want you so bad Bella. You look so sexy tonight," Edward moaned as he kissed my neck. I moaned as he sucked lightly, as to not leave any visible marks, on my pulse point.

"Me too Edward," I replied breathless. Edward's other hand slipped to my thigh and hitched my knee to his hip. He moved in closer and his erection pressed into my wet center. Edward moved back up to my lips and my hands went to his hair. His hands came to my behind and he gripped me tightly. My other leg came up to latch to his waist. He pushed us harder to the wall and we moaned at the friction between us.

"Edward, I need you now," I said. Edward moved us near the bed and let me down. I quickly removed his jacket and bow tie. He took off his shoes and socks as I took off my heels and jewelry. I pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. I made work of the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. I unbuttoned his pants and slid them off with his help. I straddled him and Edward started kissing down my collarbone. I moaned and rubbed against his barely covered erection.

"You have too many clothes on," Edward said unzipping my dress. I stood up and let the straps fall from my shoulders. The dress slipped down my frame; pooling at my feet. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath before I was pulled back to his lap. He flipped us so I was lying down.

"So beautiful," Edward murmured as his eyes traveled over my body. Edward unhooked my bra and tossed it off to somewhere in the room. He began to work on my, now, very hard nipples. He teased them while his hands explored my body.

"Edward, please," I begged.

"Please what?" Edward asked.

"I need you…I need you to touch me," I gasped. Edward's hands slowly pulled down my underwear. Edward kissed up the inside of my thighs. His hands pulled my thighs open wide of him. I plunged one finger into me. I gasped and my hips involuntarily bucked towards him.

"Do you like that Bella?"

I nodded and tried to move my hips again but Edward held them down with his free arm. He added another finger, pumping quickly into me.

"Mmm…more Edward, please, oh god, Edward please," I moaned. Edward added another finger and pumped even faster.

"Edward, I think….I'm going…mmm…I'm going to come," Edward curled his fingers inside of me and I screamed his name. Edward sucked my juices off of his fingers when I came down from my high. Edward crawled forward to hover over me. I pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

"Bella, feeling you come around my fingers, I need to be inside you," Edward said breaking the kiss. I nodded and Edward got up. He came back with a foil packet and threw it on the nightstand. I got up and slid off his boxers. I gasped, he was well endowed. Edward chuckled while I contemplated how he was going to fit into me. He pulled the duvet off the bed. I grabbed the condom and slid it on his length. I climbed back on the bed and Edward positioned himself over me.

"Bella, it's going to hurt a bit and you'll bleed but I promise it'll get better," Edward said, "Are you sure you want to do this? I will wait for you."

"No, Edward. I'm ready," I said pulling him down. His cock teased my wet center. He slowly slid in. I felt him near my barrier and he slowly broke it. I tensed and winced a bit.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward said as he slid all the way in.

"I'm fine, just, give me a moment," I said waiting for my body to adjust to Edward. I pulled him down by his neck and kissed him. He took this as a confirmation. He started moving in and out of me. My hands knotted themselves in his hair. Edward used one hand to hold himself above me and the other was wandering over my body. Edward started moving faster and I moaned at the feeling of him. Edward hitched one of my knees on his hip and that made him go deeper.

"Oh, Edward faster," I demanded and he complied. I felt my walls start to tighten around him and Edward's hand moved to my clit. I started bucking my hips to meet him.

"I'm going to… to come," I said closing my eyes.

"Open your eyes Bella," I obeyed, "come for me baby, scream my name," Edward said thrusting into me forcefully and I screamed his name as I tried to grab hold of the sheets. I heard Edward call my name and he emptied himself in the condom. He fell onto of me. We were both breathing heavily. Edward pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss of him. He kissed my forehead and took care of the condom. I heard the shower start. He picked me up, thankfully because I don't think I could have stood, and pulled the sheet off the bed. He dropped it on the floor before I could see it.

"We need to get you cleaned," Edward said carrying me to the bathroom. He gave me a ponytail and I put my hair in a messy bun. He helped me into the shower and began cleaning me. He was gentle around my, now, sore center. He cleaned himself up a bit and then dried us off.

****************************End Of Mature Content****************************

He laid me on the bed and pulled the duvet over us. He pulled me to him so we were spooning.

"I love you Bella," Edward said kissing the top of my head.

"Love you too," I mumbled, on the brink of sleep. Edward's chest vibrated on my back.

"Sleep love, I know you're exhausted," Edward said.

"You can say that again," I mumbled probably incoherently as I succumbed to the darkness.

This is the first time I've written a lemon or anything related so review and tell me what you think.

**Are you guys recommending me or something because I haven't had under 60 hits a day this month, hmm.... Remember check out Fiction Press, same Pen Name there and review!**


	20. Author's Note: I'm Back!

*peeks out from under her rock* Umm...hey there all. So, uh, hey. I know it's been like 6 months or so...but I'm back and working. Yes, Moxie will be finished. I'm working on the next chapters and when I have them all done then I'll post. I don't want to go into Writer's Block. I have an exact idea of everything that's happening so hopefully not too many people disappeared. Thanks for anyone who stuck around and to refresh your memory let's have a fun little recap of Moxie:

*Bella is offered a spot at a celebrity magazine but she's going to college to be a kindergarten teacher.

*Bella meets the guys when she comes home with Alice for Winter Break

*Edward doesn't trust Bella at first but then warms up

*We meet Rose, Jasper's cousin and Emmett's girlfriend

*Alice suggests Truth, Dare, or Spin, leading to Bella and Rose kissing, Emmett streaking, and Bella's a virgin.

*Bella and Edward bond while grocery shopping

*Charlie had married Sue, and Seth and Leah are Bella's step-siblings

*Leah likes Jacob but Jacob likes Bella

*Bella returns from Charlie's to find that Edward has kidnapped Alice's vibrator; being the best friend that she is, Bella claims it as hers.

*We have a Christmas movie night that ends with a sleepover, and Bella waking up to Eddie's little friend. Oh and Naughty Esme

*Christmas we meet the disillusional Tanya Denali, who believes she's Edward's girlfriend.

*We met the adorable Violet, four year old cousin to the Cullen kids.

*Edward chases Bella and tackles her to the ground ending with a kiss. Tanya sees and this ends their 'relationship' as she can tell Edward and Bella work well together.

*Edward and Bella make-out on the couch while Vi watches Beauty and the Beast.

*Edward spends the night with Bella and Vi at Bella's house. (Alice and Rose pack for her *wink wink*)

*We learn that Naughty Esme comes from Naughty Nan

*Bella becomes Edward's girlfriend.

*Bella, Vi, and Edward head up to Port Angeles

*Bella and Edward are caught by the paps and they believe that Vi is their daughter.

*Edward clears everything up and Bella joins him for New Years to declare their relationship.

*Aro is the guys' manager.

*Bella meets Edward's enemy, James, at the party.

*Edward and Bella get down and dirty.

*Bella and the girls go club-*cough cough* I mean what?

That concludes our lovely and probably way too long recap of Moxie.

Don't forget to check out my one-shot, perhaps turned full story, **Advertising Woes** for the Office Romance challenge over at The Writer's Coffee Shop Library:

Edward works in the advertising business. He must head to Vegas for a weekend to reassure a client of their campaign; what Edward gets is much more than he expected. Lemon. Smut. Tattward. Entry for Office Romance Challenge TWCS Library Challenge.

It wasn't supposed to be a Vegas story...I didn't realize until a reviewer said something.

Also check out **Sin With A Grin**:

Edward Masen is the high riser in the underworld of organized crime; cue Bella's entrance. Edward finds Bella to be an enigma as she beats him at his own game and shakes up the Mafia. All Human.

Guess what this one actually has an outline. I've always been interest in the Mafia so this story has become my favorite.

Okay well I'll post soon, I suppose if you must you can review on this Author's Note.


	21. Chapter 19

Alright, here's the next chapter! Exciting! There's not much Edward in here just kind of a filler until we get to the end. Yes, we're coming to the end. I believe in HEAs so this will be one. I'd say we have five or six more chapters. Maybe an epilogue if you want one. Don't quote me on that, it may be less chapters maybe even more. I have another chapter written so maybe an update next week?

Recap:

"I love you Bella," Edward said kissing the top of my head.

"Love you too," I mumbled, on the brink of sleep. Edward's chest vibrated on my back.

"Sleep love, I know you're exhausted," Edward said.

"You can say that again," I mumbled probably incoherently as I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

College turned into purgatory. I hated it now that I had Edward. Alice was sympathetic as she was the same way with Jazz when they started dating. Alice and I became even more popular and it wasn't unordinary to see a paparazzi lurking around. Everyone now wanted to know what Edward Cullen's girlfriend was doing. I was so overwhelmed with all the people who were trying to become friends with me. Before Alice had all the attention, now I was even more popular than her. Hollywood wasn't even aware that Alice and Jasper were going out. I basically just went through the motions of college.

"Hello," I said as I answered my cell phone lethargically.

"So your phone hasn't been shut off," Charlie grumbled through the phone.

"Dad?" I perked up.

"Yes Bella, this is your father. The one who made way for you to come into this life. The one who—."

"Are you going anywhere with this?"

"Yes," Charlie snapped, "the one you conveniently forgot to tell that you were dating Edward Cullen. Even Sue has a schoolgirl crush on the boy."

"Oh, ha the funny thing, um well you see," I scrambled.

"I see pictures of my little girl across the front page of tabloids. Let me tell you something now, I never wanted to see my little girl kissing a man on the front page of a magazine," Charlie said.

"I know, Ch-Dad but it just happened. I didn't mean to fall for him, trust me I tried not too; he's just so charming," I explained.

"Yes, charming enough that one of these days he's going to steal my little girl's innocence," Charlie said gruffly.

"Who said it wasn't gone before he came? You know what I'm not going to talk about my virginity with my father. Yes, Edward and I are dating. Is it serious? Yes, we're very serious about each other. Can you meet him? I don't know he's pretty busy with you know a world tour coming up and such. Is there anything else you need?" I replied.

"Nope that about covers it baby girl," Charlie said brightly.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I was just messin' with you Bells. Can't wait to meet the boy, although I think Sue is more excited," Charlie chuckled.

"I hate you Dad," I muttered.

"Yeah yeah, love you to Bells. Talk to you soon. Bye," Charlie said hanging up. I sighed and fell back on my bed.

"That's it, we are going out!" Alice announced.

"What?" I asked looking up from her studying. It was Saturday morning and I decided to get some studying done so I would have more time tonight to talk to Edward.

"Rose is coming up, and we are going out," Alice said.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay? Bella, did you just say okay?" Alice questioned. Alice grabbed my hand and put her hand on my forehead.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked swatting her hand away.

"Are you sick? OMG did Edward get you pregnant?" Alice asked frantically.

"What? No Alice!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked eyes wide.

"Yes, I'm sure," I retorted.

"Okay…why are you willingly going out?" Alice asked.

"Because Edward goes out and performs every night and I just sit around doing nothing. I need to get out and get back to life," I replied.

"Hey it's nice to have you back and improved," Alice said.

"Don't expect it to stay around long. When is Rose getting here, and where are we going?" I asked.

"Four, and we're going to a club a bit away," Alice said.

"Ooh, I can get a party girl image," I teased.

Alice laughed, "Don't tell Edward, I want to see what happens when he sees you on the cover of a magazine. Maybe you'll go to rehab too," Alice teased back.

"Like totally and then Edward will dump me for his image. Oh no, his fans will totally hate me," I said dramatically while I flopped back on the couch. Alice giggled.

"We need new dresses, SHOPPING!" Alice screamed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," I said.

Alice froze, "Not that I'm complaining but what happened to my Bella?"

"Bella is tired of sitting around doing nothing. Bella has told you this," I said.

"Smart ass," Alice muttered before heading to her room.

I laughed and headed to talk to Edward; I wouldn't have time to call him tonight. I dialed his number and hoped he wasn't busy.

"Hello?" Edward mumbled.

"Did I wake you?" I asked. It sounds like he just woke up.

"Nope I'm up," Edward said brightly.

"Edward Anthony, don't lie to me," I scolded.

"Okay, you did but it's all right. I'd rather talk to you," Edward admitted.

"How sweet, Rose, Alice, and I are having a girls' night so we can't talk tonight," I said.

"Bella, I can't fall asleep without you," Edward whined.

"Sure you can, call my phone and listen to my voicemail," I said.

"Har har, just sneak off and call me," Edward said.

"No, I'm not dying a death from the pixie," I said.

"Oh all right, I'll try to survive but if you don't hear fr—," Edward started.

"Stop being so dramatic, are you sure you're not supposed to be in the acting business," I said.

"Whatever," Edward said.

"Don't even, you know this is totally fair," I said.

"I know, it doesn't mean I have to like it," Edward sighed.

"Yes, well we have until four," I announced.

"Okay, I have voice check at five," Edward said.

"Edward, you need to sleep. We can talk tomorrow," I said.

"No we'll talk for a little while and then I'll sleep," Edward said.

"Alright you have until one," I said.

"Okay love, what did you do this morning?" Edward asked. We talked until one, where I cut Edward off. He tried to haggle more time but I told him I'd hang up on him. I made Alice and I a late lunch. Alice came out smiling which led me to believe that she was talking to Jasper.

"Thanks Bells," Alice said.

"Of course, Rose on her way?" I asked.

"I don't know," Alice frowned before she pulled out her phone to text Rose.

I picked up the dishes and washed them as Alice talked to Rose.

"She's actually early," Alice said.

"How early?" I asked.

"Hmm…oh three," Alice said absentmindedly, still texting.

"Okay, I'm going to get some studying in," I said slipping out of the room

I studied for my education seminar and was happy to give it up when I heard the doorbell ring. I shut my books and answered the door.

"Bella!" Rose exclaimed, "Alice tells me you've changed. Are you pregnant?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" I asked exasperated.

"Well now that you and Edward went bump, maybe you acquired a bump," Rose suggested.

"Oh is 'bump' your big word for the day?" I asked.

"Haha, so not funny," Rose snapped.

"Rose, Bella willing went for the club idea and isn't complaining at all!" Alice exclaimed pushing me out of the way to get to Rose.

"Alice, jeez you could have killed Bella's baby," Rose said.

"You are pregnant! I knew it," Alice squealed.

"No, I am not pregnant," I said wearily.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked seriously, "You're looking a little pale."

"No that's just because I don't have a life anymore because I'm sad that Edward isn't here with me," I said plopping on the couch.

"I'm sorry honey, you'll get over it soon," Rose sympathized in her own way.

"We need to get makeup and hair and clothes going; you'll feel so much better," Alice said pulling me up with her.

Rose and Alice curled my hair again and put light makeup on me. Alice laid a dress I had never seen before on the bed.

"Alice, where did you get this dress?" I asked.

"Oh, I went shopping while you talked to Edward. I multitasked by talking to Jazz while I shopped," Alice said proudly. I rolled my eyes with Rose.

"Good job Ali," Rose cooed.

"Oh whatever," Ali said.

"Okay, well I'm going to take this dress and these heels and go get dressed," I said backing out of the room.

"Alice, what happened to her?" Rose said eyes wide.

"That's what I asked," Ali said nodding.

"Yeah, okay see you," I said running out of the room. Jeez I decide to get dressed up and girly willingly and suddenly I'm pregnant.

I put on the forest green wrap around dress, which reminds me of Edward's eyes, and the black leather ankle boots. I took a look in the mirror and actually liked what I saw. The girls had left my hair down in curls like the New Years' party. I went back into Alice's room and the girls gasped.

"Bella, you look so beautiful!" they exclaimed.

"Well thank you. You look just as stunning," I replied.

"Thanks, let's get dinner I'm starving," Alice said.

We ended up going to a fancy restaurant where we were given amazing service; they had recognized Alice and me. It was eight by the time we actually got to the club. Rose went and got us nonalcoholic drinks, we didn't want anything to happen to us while the guys were away. We stayed with each other and turned down all guys that were asking us to dance. Around ten-thirty we finally had to leave after an incident.

"O.M.G. you're Bella!" a girl screamed.

"Umm…yeah," I said warily.

"You and Edward are like perfect. You should have totally gone on tour with him and the band. You two are like perfect," she said.

"You said that already," I said.

"Oh well it's true," she said.

"Well, thank you," I said.

"Let me go get my friends. They will be so jealous I met you first," she said.

"We're leaving," Alice said. Rose and I agreed immediately. We quickly left the club through the side door and hailed a taxi.

"Let's go to another club, I'm not ready to go home yet," Rose suggested.

"Sure," I replied gaining weird looks from Rose and Alice. "Seriously stop looking at me like that."

"Okay, okay," Rose and Alice said giving me on last look. We arrived at the next club and were led directly to a VIP room.

"Holy shit Bella, they pull out all the stops for you," Rose said looking around.

"Why would they—never mind, Edward Cullen's girlfriend, got it," I said sighing. People have started to give me the best of everything. I swear I could turn in a blank test and ace it just because my professor has a school girl crush on Edward.

"Let's dance ladies," Alice said pulling me and Rose onto the VIP dance floor. Not many people were up here. Luckily we weren't bothered while we danced.

"Okay, now I'm tired," Rose screamed over the music. We nodded and gathered our belongings before heading down. Security met us there to escort on out. I checked my pockets to make sure I had everything.

"Hey, I think I left my phone upstairs. I'm going to take a guard upstairs I'll meet you outside, all right?" I shouted over the music to Rose and Alice. They both nodded and two security guards followed me back up to VIP. I checked the booth and found my phone on the seat, completely undisturbed. I let the guards lead me back outside. When we got by the line people started screaming and flashes were going off. I stumbled backwards but was caught by none other than James Towner.

"Well hello there Bella. This is a strange way of meeting again," James said straightening me up.

"Umm…yes, I really have to go," I said motioning around us.

"Of course, of course, I'm sure we'll see each other around," James winked. I sent him a forced smile and then motioned the guards to continue pushing their way through the commotion. Finally I made it to the cab. Alice and Rose sighed in relief as I closed the door behind me.

"We thought you'd never make it through," Alice said.

"It was definitely crazy," I replied.

"Is that James Towner?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we briefly spoke," I answered.

"Ah, he's after you. He needs to get over this whole competition with Edward," Alice said rolling her eyes. The cab slowly pulled away from the curb and headed towards home. It was just after midnight when we got home. I collapsed on my bed while Alice and Rose shared a bed in Alice's room. My phone chimed; signaling I had a new text message:

Hope you had fun tonight. Sweet dreams, I love you Edward xx.

God he was perfect. I sent him a goodnight text back and sunk into a deep sleep.

"Bella, wake up preggo," Alice screamed in my ear.

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" I screamed in her ear before covering my head with my pillow.

"Now I'm deaf so let's go," Alice said pulling me of the bed. I fell on the floor with a thump and begrudgingly got up. Rose was standing by the door with a cup of coffee and a big smile.

"Shall we watch some TV?" Rose asked. I looked at her warily but took a seat on the couch. There was a show paused on the TV, DVR not TiVo, but I couldn't make out what it was. Alice took a seat on one side of me and Rose on the other. Alice pressed play on the remote and the show started. It turned out to be one of those shows like TMZ.

"Edward Cullen reportedly told one of our reporters that he was looking forward to Seattle so he could visit his girlfriend while he was there. He also stated that if she was watching that he wanted her to know that he loves her and that she agreed not to watch these kind of shows," the woman on the screen said chuckling but then turn serious, "Little does Edward know that his girlfriend wasn't waiting at home for him but was out partying. She was seen out last night in the arms of James Towner. Earlier in the night see was seen at another club with Edward's sister, Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen's girlfriend. So are we in for another press-eating party girl or was this a ploy to keep Edward on his toes? I guess we will just have to wait and see."

The room was silent at Rose and Alice stared at me. I set my coffee mug on the table in front of me and then proceeded to laugh so hard that I was crying through my laughs. Rose and Alice looked at each other and then cracked up. We were completely silent as we heard my cell phone ringing. I jumped up and raced to my room. I jumped on my bed and crawled closer to the night table next to my bed, before snatching my phone off it.

"Hello," I answered breathily.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I giggled and sat up; Rose and Alice sat anxiously at the end of my bed. They started jumping up and down; squeaking the bed springs. I put the phone on speaker phone.

"Bella what are you doing?" I giggled again as jealousy crept into Edward's voice.

"Na-thin," I sang. Alice and Rose held in giggles.

"Oh really, are you alone?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p.'

"Bella," Edward growled.

"Hmm?"

"I saw this morning's broadcast."

"There was a broadcast this morning?" I asked playing dumb. Alice and Rose were rolling around now to keep in the giggles. Rose let out a snort and quickly covered her mouth.

"Isabella," Edward said in warning.

"Edward Anthony," I mocked.

"I swear if there is a man—," Edward started. The girls and I cracked up laughing. I shooed the girls out of the room as I turned it off speaker phone.

"You're sexy when you're jealous," I purred into the phone.

"God Bella, I was fucking worried I was going to lose you," Edward complained.

"Edward, it's you; only you. What you saw this morning was a crowd trying to touch me and me losing my balance. James caught me and some paps got a few pictures so chill."

"Okay."

"Okay."

There was a long pause, and by long I mean almost a minute. I was about to ask Edward if he was still there.

"So I'm sexy when I'm jealous?" Edward asked.

"God yes," I moaned thinking about when he growled my name.

"Is there a lock on your door love?"

"Yes, why?"

"Put it to use." I quickly locked me door and then sat back down on the bed.

"Now what?"

"What are you wearing love?"

"Umm…one of your t-shirts…."

"And?"

"That's about it."

"Bella are you wearing any underwear?" Edward's voice was strained.

"No." My voice small and breathless.

"Fuck. Love, I want you to play with yourself. Imagine it's me babe."

"Bella why's your door locked?" Alice asked.

"Alice, shit they're probably getting lucky the only way they can," Rose exclaimed.

"What?" Alice asked confused. I sighed.

"Tell my sister I hate her," Edward growled.

"You've never had phone sex with Jasper. What the fuck? Are you two like celibate or some shit?" Rose asked. I stomped to the door and flung it open in fury.

"Yes, we were trying to get lucky until you two decided to have a conversation in front of my door. The Cullen family seems to be the biggest cockblockers ever. I am sexually repressed and need some kind of release. So guess what Alice, because you have no sense of decency you'll be dealing with bitchy Bella all week." I said before slamming the door shut. I lied back down on the bed and huffed.

"Babe?" Edward asked quietly.

"What?" I said wearily.

"That was fucking hot." And just like that I was aroused again.

What'd you guys think? Review my dears, I will be forever grateful if you do. I really want to hit **300 reviews**. I know you guys can do it. I feel like I should be mentioning something else...oh well. Hopefully see you guys next week. Oops. **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**


	22. Chapter 20

Hello my dears, as promised. I was busy all day but here it is. To my lovely **fan from poland**: I KNOW! Jeez luckily here's another update. I'm going to try to keep on this schedule of a Friday update. Well read up!

I don't own Twilight.

Recap:

"Yes, we were trying to get lucky until you two decided to have a conversation in front of my door. The Cullen family seems to be the biggest cockblockers ever. I am sexually repressed and need some kind of release. So guess what Alice, because you have no sense of decency you'll be dealing with bitchy Bella all week." I said before slamming the door shut. I lied back down on the bed and huffed.

"Babe?" Edward asked quietly.

"What?" I said wearily.

"That was fucking hot." And just like that I was aroused again.

* * *

Lucky for Alice, I did get a release that day and she didn't have to deal with bitchy Bella. Alice was still tiptoeing around me. It had been a month since then, making it two months since I had seen Edward.

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella," Alice answered quickly.

"If you don't stop looking at me like I'm going to explode I'm going to set your closet on fire."

"Bella your back!" Alice yelled jumping into my lap.

"Yes, I am. Now let me study. Oh and grab me a Dr. Pepper."

"Yes your majesty."

"Thank you!" I yelled as she left the room. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I'm coming to Seattle," Edward said.

"Okay?"

"I tell you I'm coming to Seattle, in which we can see, touch, and feel each other, and you say okay?"

"Yes?"

"Bella, you're cramping my high here. I get to see you, my girlfriend. I'm excited and you should be too."

"Edward, I already knew you were coming. You do have a tour schedule."

"So...be excited."

"I'll be excited once I pass this test and you're in front of me." The doorbell rang. "Hold on babe. I think Alice ordered pizza." I opened the door.

"How about I give you half," Edward said into the phone, disregarding the fact he was standing in front of me. I slowly hung up the phone and stepped aside so Edward could come in. Edward looked at me curiously as he entered the apartment. I shut the door behind me and turned around with my back to the door. I waited for Edward to look back at me and then lunged at him.

"How the hell did you get here so fast and quietly? God, there should be screaming girls outside my door right now," I rambled as I clung to him.

"It's good to see you too," Edward chuckled pulling me closer.

"I didn't mean it like that Edward, it's just so hard for us to see each other. I don't know how you got in unnoticed," I replied tucking my head in the crook of his neck.

"Edward?" Alice asked surprised. I looked over Edward's shoulder to see Alice looking shocked at Edward's presence.

"Hey Ali," Edward replied setting me down. "Surprise."

"H-how did you get this past me?" Alice wondered.

"Only Mom and Dad knew. Well Jasper too, um hold on," Edward said walking back over to the door. He whistled through the fraction of the door he opened. He quickly flung the door open and then closed as Jasper ran into the apartment.

Jasper looked at Alice and me, "Surprise ladies."

"I'm confused," I said sitting down on a barstool.

"We flew in early so we could spend sometime together without interruptions," Edward said locking the door and heading into the kitchen.

"So we have you until…?" Alice asked.

"The day before the concert," Jasper replied raising his eyebrows at Alice. Alice smirked and grabbed Jasper's shirt. She dragged him to her room; the door closing with a loud slam. I turned back around from watching Alice to see Edward was not an inch away from me.

"I missed you, god you smell so good. I wish I could bottle it up and take it with me on tour," Edward groaned as he leaned in to kiss me. I returned the kiss enthusiastically. I deepened the kiss while wrapping my legs around Edward's waist and pulling him closer.

***************************clears throat***Ladies and Gentlemen we have some loving going on here***coughs******************************************

"Bedroom?" I asked breaking the kiss. Edward shook his head as his kisses moved to my collarbone. He carried me to the dining room table and laid me back. "Edward, they could come out at any moment."

"Good let them see," Edward said kissing lower down my chest. I moaned and bucked at him.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Shh…Bella. Just. Feel.," Edward stated before bringing his mouth to mine. I raked my hands down Edward's back. Edward groaned as my hands made their way into his hair. His hands follow the contours of my body to the waist of my yoga pants. He tugged my pants down and I raised my hips so he could slide them off. I mewled as my core came in contact with his erection.

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered as he trailed kisses down my body. He groaned at the sight of my lacey thong. "Who exactly were you planning to see in this?" Edward asked as he pulled the thong off.

"Mmm…you only you babe," I replied bucking my hips for some kind of friction.

"Damn straight," Edward said before taking a lick of my center. I gasped in surprise which quickly turned into a whimper of pleasure.

"Edward, don't stop," I panted. Not only did Edward have talented fingers, my goodness the things the boy could do with his tongue.

"Do you like that love?" Edward asked. I rolled my hips into his face for confirmation.

"Edward I need you, I need you in me," I said pulling on his hair. Edward pulled away from me and patted his pockets.

"Shit, my condoms are in my wallet with our luggage they're not bringing until tonight. Shit, shi—" I put a hand over his mouth. I slid off the table.

"I'm on the pill babe," I said reaching for the hem of his shirt.

"Since when?" Edward asked pulling his shirt.

"Since we had sex," I said distractedly as my eyes skimmed over his chest.

"And you didn't tell me?" Edward asked.

"It's not like you were getting any," I teased as I pulled him by the loops on his jeans. I quickly made work of my shirt as he removed his shoes. I unbutton his button-fly jeans and made a show of slowly pulling him down his legs.

"Shit Bella," Edward groaned as I looked at him from under my eyelashes.

"Is shit all you can say now babe, it seems you've been a bit naughty to me," I replied. Edward's eyes grew dark as lust took him over. He replaced me on the table and slid me further back. He climbed on top of me.

"I think you've been the naughty one love," Edward growled before assaulting my lips. I wriggled under him emitting more growls. I pushed Edward up and tugged on the band of his boxers.

"Off," I growled. Edward smirked and climbed off me. I raised myself up on my elbows and watched as Edward proceeded to take off his boxers. I pulled Edward back on the table but made sure I was on top.

"Bella you look so fucking sexy from this angle," Edward said as my hands trailed towards his very prominent erection. I took him in my hands and his head hit the table in ecstasy. I let go of his erection after a few pumps and slowly sunk down on top of him.

"Edward," I breathed as I hit the hilt of his cock.

"God Bella, I can feel so much of you," Edward said raising his hips a bit. I gasped and swirled my hips. Edward groaned. I placed my hands on either side of him and rose up before slamming back done. "More love, more." I kept moving up and down at Edward's request. I felt my orgasm building and Edward slipped his hand to where we were connected. He flicked my clit and I lost it. I continued to move for Edward's sake and he came a second later; spilling inside of me. I collapsed on top of Edward's chest. We lay on the table connected for several minutes before Edward spoke.

"I've never gone bareback before," he whispered. I raised my head to see him smirking down at me. I rolled my eyes and let my head fall back on his chest.

"We should probably get up," I sighed moving to get up.

"No," Edward said pulling me back down, "a few more minutes." I gave in because, frankly, I didn't want to move.

**~***Loving is over my dears***~**

"Love, love, love?" Edward whispered while trailing kisses on my shoulders.

"Edward Anthony, if you do not let me study for this test, I _will_ withhold sex from you," I said deathly calm. Edward sighed before rolling away from me. Instead of repeating his nickname for me, he decided to stare at me. I glared at him.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Stop staring, I can't concentrate," I snapped.

"Then let's watch a movie or something," Edward smiled.

"Yeah, or something," I snorted, "I know your tricks Eddie."

"Bella," Edward pouted.

"No, if you're not going to let me study in peace then you need to leave my room," I said shooing him. Edward sighed again before staring at the ceiling. I rolled my eyes and checked the time. I groaned.

"What?" Edward asked excitedly.

"I have to go; my test is in twenty minutes. If I fail this I'm killing you," I threatened.

"And when you pass?" Edward asked pulling me into his chest.

"I guess we'll just have to see," I said maneuvering my way out of his grip.

"Come back," Edward called as I left the room.

"I really have to go Edward," I said bringing my bag back into my room and grabbing my book off the bed.

"When will you be back?" Edward asked.

"In a couple of hours."

"And then you're done for the weekend?"

"Yes, then I'm done for the weekend and you can have your wicked way with me," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Good," Edward said pulling me down for a kiss. "Now hurry up so you can get back."

"'Kay, I'll pick up something of dinner," I said pulling away.

"Takeout please," Edward called after me.

"Chinese?"

"Perfect."

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella," Edward yelled. I laughed before heading to class.

I finally returned from my test carrying two bags of carryout; despite Alice's little frame she could eat like a beast. I unlocked the door and shoved my bags through. I called out to everyone but heard no reply. I called out again and headed towards my room. On my bed Edward was conked out, holding one of my pillows in a death grip. I nimbly made my way over to Alice's door and knocked. I heard some fumbling before Alice opened the door a crack wearing Jasper's shirt.

"I have Chinese," I said.

"Give us ten minutes, by the way, the boys suitcases were delivered," Alice said closing the door. I headed back to my room to wake Edward. I shoved his shoulder a couple of times telling him to wake up. He responded by trading me for my pillow. I yelled for Alice.

"Yeah?" she asked poking her head through the door.

"A little help?" I asked. Alice giggled before shaking her head and running out of the room. "Edward, wake up."

"Bella?" Edward grumbled into my hair.

"Yes, I'm hungry so let's go," I complained.

"No, how'd your test go?" Edward asked pulling me even closer to him.

"I think I did well, but I won't get it back until Monday, now let's eat," I replied trying to scoot forward. Edward finally relented by throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me into the dining room.

"Hello there my loving sister," Edward greeted Alice with a kiss on top of her head.

"Ugh, I'm guess you got some," Alice said with a wrinkled nose as Edward put me down on a chair. I looked at the table and then up at Edward.

"I cleaned it while you were gone," Edward assured me.

"You had sex on our dining room table!" Alice screamed.

"Of course not," Edward said nonchalantly. Jasper looked up at me with a wink. I rolled my eyes and kicked him under the table; causing him to smirk.

"You better not have, I'd have to burn it then and I really like this one," Alice glared.

"We didn't Alice," I said while dishing myself some fried rice. Alice gave me a calculating look and then nodded.

I sighed as I hung up the phone.

"What?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around in his embrace.

"Charlie wants to meet you," I said.

"Charlie, as in your dad, with the collection of guns and chief of police?"

"Don't forget the knowledge of disposing a body where no one would find it."

"Bella, don't freak him out. Charlie's harmless," Alice said dragging Jasper behind her into the kitchen. She set her glasses of water on the counter and picked it back up, "Was it here?"

"No, pixie, we didn't have sex on the kitchen counter," I rolled my eyes. Jasper snickered as Alice sighed in relief and Edward whispered, "yet" in my ear.

"Anyway, Carlisle and Esme have arranged for us all to have lunch before the concert tomorrow," I said.

"Cool, you think Chief will bring his gun?" Jasper asked smirking at Edward.

"Maybe his pistol…," Alice commented.

"Handcuffs," I added.

"Taser?" Alice asked.

"No, but definitely in full uniform," I replied.

"Definitely for the fear factor," Alice nodded.

"Stop it you two," Edward groaned into my hair.

"Brother dearest, we're just preparing you. A bullet proof jacket would be a great investment. I knew your ability to run fast would come in handy one day," Alice teased.

We laughed as Edward groaned and slammed my bedroom door.

I gave out a surprise teaser last chapter. We almost got to my 300 goal (3 away) so maybe 325? I can't guarantee I'll update when I get 325 but I'll try.

**Review=Most likely a teaser**


	23. Chapter 21

**It's short but it begins the end of Moxie. I have everything mapped out to how the story will end and some was written but my flash drive has disappear along with everything I've ever written on it. I am going to try to post within a week. If I have something ready, I will give reviewers a teaser but I might just post again. This story has been unfinished way too long. Thanks for sticking with me and I'm no longer making promises I can't always keep to you all. Thank you to all the new adds, I thought about making a list and then I realize that the list would be huge; which led to the sad realization of how long I've let this story stay unfinished. Read on my old and new friends.**

"I don't want to."

"Stop being a pussy."

"He owns a gun!"

"Move it."

"But—"

"Edward, Emmett, what are you guys doing?" I asked from the end of the hallway. It was quite the sight as I saw Edward holding onto the door frame for dear life while Emmett was trying to pull him out of their dressing room. We were in Seattle to see one of the boys' concerts. As for why Edward was clinging to the doorway, well that had to do with the fact that Charlie was waiting backstage with Sue and Seth to meet everyone. I obviously sent Emmett to do a woman's job.

"He's being ridiculous," Emmett replied while Edward said "Nothing," much too quickly.

"Seth is dying to meet you. You go ahead and get back everyone else," I told Emmett as I glared Edward down. Edward was suspiciously looking down the hallway opposite me. As Emmett left I walked to Edward and pushed him back inside the dressing room.

"Alright, Charlie is out there wearing a flannel shirt and some jeans. The gun has been left at home and Sue has a sweet spot for you. Stop acting like he's going to take you down," Edward started to calm down and was nodding along with my words, "besides if he was going to kill you, it wouldn't be in front of all your bodyguards. Now get out there and be a man!"

Edward's face paled a little at the last comment but he shook out his shoulders a little bit and walked confidently out the door. I didn't trust him for a second not to run the other way so I grabbed his hand and led him towards the rest of our group.

* * *

Two seconds was all it took before Sue was fawning over Edward and Dad was realizing he couldn't threaten Edward if he liked being married. Seth was apparently getting workout tips from Emmett, ah the hormones that run crazy in high school. Alice was fixing her hair while chatting with Rosalie and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme watched with amusement as Sue was still fawning over Edward's hair.

"Well I supposed I don't necessarily need to make introductions but Edward, the crazy fan-mom petting your hair is Sue—"

"I am not petting his hair," Sue replied as she retreated to Charlie's side.

"And we all believe you Sue, this is my father Charlie, and the tyke, I mean teenager, over there is Seth."

"Bella, I am a mature teenager—" Seth started but I, of course, interrupted, "How's your girlfriend, Claire is it?"

"Mom, you said you wouldn't tell Bella anything!" Seth complained, still not comfortable discussing his love life. Sue smiled and replied that everyone should know that he had landed his first girlfriend. Seth threw his hands up in the air.

"Anyway," Edward said taking the attention off of Seth, "it's very nice to meet you all."

"At least now it is, you should have seen him ten minutes ago shaking like leaf in dressing room and clinging to the doorway as I tried to bring him out here," Em revealed to the group. Laughter sounded and Charlie looked at me with an eyebrow raised asking, "You sure about this, kid?" I raised him an eyebrow back that said, "You bet I am." He nodded and that was that.

* * *

The show went off without a hitch and Charlie invited the boys to go fishing with him whenever they made it back to town. After a few more stink-eyes in Edward's direction, Charlie gave Edward a pat on the back, which in Charlie speak means, "Don't mess this up kid but you've got your chance." Sue got her autographed CD of the boys while Seth grabbed the guys' phone numbers and flirted with the girls who had backstage passes.

Unfortunately, the boys had to do some press junkets after the concert so we left them to their own devices. We should have known that was the stupidest thing we could have done, they always get in trouble when left alone.

**Like I said, it was short but it's just a set up. Review if you'd like. With how long I've kept you waiting, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. Until next time.**

**Avery Shane**


	24. Chapter 22

**It only took me three months. Motivation is at an all-time low right now. So I'm started to give myself deadlines. I work well under pressure. Next chapter will be posted by 8pm (Central time) on Sunday. If not, you all have permission to tar and feather me. (But please don't.) Read on!**

It was mid-July which meant summer break for Alice and I, and we were enjoying relaxing at the Cullen house. Esme was cleaning the house because the boys were coming home for a very short but much needed visit. Of course, Esme wasn't cleaning for the boys but for Aro, who had suggested that the two families get together and have dinner to celebrate the tour's continuing success. He had wanted to meet in Seattle at a restaurant but Esme insisted that Aro's family join the Cullens at home so that the boys could enjoy their own beds instead of another hotel room.

Alice and I were both excited to see our men after four long months away from them; texting, phone calls, and Skype were just not enough. I had Edward to myself for three days before we had to show up for the dinner and I wasn't wasting a minute of it. The first day, we would spend as a family at the Cullen house though; we all know how that goes.

"They're here!" Esme screamed up the staircase. With a quick glance at each other, Alice and I scrambled down the stairs to meet our men. It wasn't much of a shock to see Esme squeezing Emmett and Edward to her and commenting how thin they were. Esme loved feeding her boys.

I patiently, oh who am I kidding I was impatiently waiting to get my chance with Edward. Once Esme let the boys go, I was in Edward's arms and we were making out.

"Carlisle, I'm telling you this, it won't be long until we get some grandbabies around here. Oh I just can't wait. What if we have Alice and Bella pregnant together? Oh and Rose too. I just can't wait," Esme exclaimed.

"I can definitely wait. My baby doesn't need to be having babies," Carlisle grumbled as he unsuccessfully tried glare at Jasper, who was get reunited with Alice at the moment.

"Oh jeez, come on guys. You'll have plenty of time for that later. I hear a pool and barbeque calling my name from the backyard," Emmett grinned.

"Em, you get your girl on tour with you. We haven't seen ours in four months. Imagine you and Rose in that situation. You probably wouldn't even be able to survive, so shut up," Edward replied with an eyebrow quirked. He had finally set me down but still had an arm firmly secured around me.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed before continuing session with Alice.

0*0

Somehow Jasper was able to maneuver to the backyard without removing Alice. With my luck, Edward and I would have tripped and broke something attempting that. As this is the Cullens we're talking about Emmett decided to start our visit off with a bang by streaking and skinny dipping while Rose shook her head, mumbling something about not tying the ropes so tight next time…I'm not even going to ask. Carlisle fired up the grill while Esme watched over us since she had finished all the food prep earlier.

"BELLA SWAN, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ACTUALLY PUSH ME IN TH—" Alice screamed as Edward and I took her and Jasper down in the pool. Edward and I began a rousing rendition of "We Are the Champions" by Queen.

"Bella darling, you know I love you but please, dear god, please leave the singing to Edward," Esme begged. With a huff, I complied but only because dogs in neighborhood had started barking back at us…or maybe just me and the Cullens don't have close neighbors.

0*0*0

After a lovely dinner we settled in for another Cullen movie marathon. It was nice to have Edward's arms around me. Shortly into the first movie, Rose and Emmett began making out; therefore reminding everyone else what they were missing, and the movie marathon was over. Carlisle may have shuddered a little bit as Alice led Jasper up the stairs to her room. Edward and I had already decided that three couples were enough for the Cullen house and headed back to my house to celebrate.

"Bella, where did you go?" Edward called out.

"In the living room!" I yelled back. I had set up a makeshift bed on the floor of the living room yesterday knowing that we would be here for the night. Edward was coming back from a shower while I put the finishing touches on the room and myself.

"Wow, Bella love, you look amazing."

I was hoping for that reaction. I had picked up this very little scrap of lingerie at a very high cost knowing that Edward would love it. He loves navy blue on me.

"Well, then get over here and show me how amazing you can be" I replied with a wink. By the dark look in Edward's eyes, I knew the next few days were going to be heaven.

0*0*0*0

"Edward, we have to eat sometime."

"I prefer my dessert before the main course," Edward winked.

"I love you but we've been at it for over a day. It's about time for a real meal. Come help me make breakfast?" I asked stretching out. Edward nodded in the affirmative but was very interested in my legs peeking out underneath one of his shirts I had thrown on. I snapped a few times before he smiled at me like a little boy caught sneaking into the cookie jar. "Kitchen, and no we're not having sex in there. Food first."

"Alright but after, you're all mine."

"Bellward! You have one minute to get some clothes on before we come in!" Alice screamed while banging on the door.

"We're having breakfast, you may enter" Edward called back before scooping some more eggs into his mouth. Eggs I made. I would have thought Esme had at least taught him to make some damn eggs. I was wrong.

"Ugh, what is that smell in here," Emmett complained. I glared at Edward while he giggled through his eggs. Yes, giggled.

"Edward's attempt at cooking," I replied to Emmett, "there's more saved in the microwave. I had a feeling you all would be over this morning."

"Unfortunately," Edward retorted under his breath.

"Yeah, Mama Esme decided to open up a bottle of wine last night with Dad so there goes our breakfast and probably lunch. You're the only other one who knows how to cook so we headed on over. You wouldn't want us to starve to death Bella, would you?"

Emmett had obviously been working on his puppy dog look.

"Of course not Em," I smiled while Edward spit out a "I could" in response. With a just a look Edward's mouth was shut and I was cooking more food for the Cullen Clan. Well, I guess there would always be time after dinner with Aro for Edward and I to..erm..reconnect some more.

* * *

**As I said in February, we don't have far to go with Moxie. Next we will have dinner with Aro and company ;) I'm working on it right now. Feel free to review or not review.**

**Avery Shane**


End file.
